Descendants 2
by JillJones123
Summary: The Descendants are back! What happened in their future? Why have they returned? Storybrooke isn't safe either, with the Black Fairy in town. Operation Sparrow has begun!
1. Chapter 1

Descendants 2

Chapter 1

Episode 1A

*This is a sequel to my OUAT fanfic 'Descendants' which took place after season 4. The following fanfic takes place after 6x11.*

The town of Storybrooke was quiet on a Friday afternoon. Mary Margaret and David were in their loft with their baby son Neal, and their grandson, 16 year old Henry Mills. Killian Jones was aboard his ship looking out to the sea. Belle Gold was closing up her library while her husband glanced at the objects in their shop. Lily and August were holding hands walking down main-street along with Leroy and Astrid who was wearing colorful clothes and a shiny ring on her finger. Tink was volunteering at the hospital as Whale's secretary. Zelena was back at her house on the outskirts of Storybrooke, alone.

Suddenly a loud BOOM erupted just outside of Granny's Diner. The street was cracked and broken. A large hole about four feet wide appeared in the ground.  
Killian used his spyglass from his ship to see what was going on. He quickly got off his ship and ran over. The Charming's peeked outside their window. They opened the door and leaned outside. Other residents of Storybrooke gathered around the crack in the ground while still keeping their distance.  
August and Leroy leaned closer and closer to the hole in the road. When a hand reached out, August gasped and stepped back.

The hand grabbed the side of the road and lifted the rest of its body out. As soon as she saw the orange hair, Astrid said, "Its Lena!" She leaned over and helped her out.

"Lena," August said. He gave her a confused look, almost disappointed.

"Not just me," Lena turned back pulled out another girl from the hole. She had dirty blonde hair and was about Lena's age.

"Lyra," Leroy said. He gave her a hug. "It's good to see you."

Lyra smiled and saw the Ring. "I wish I could have been there."

"So do we," Astrid stood beside her husband with a smile on her face. "We may never have gotten married if it weren't for you."

They were so caught up on their conversation, they hadn't noticed 2 more people came out there who came out of the hole and they are surrounded by the town. Mary Margaret and David came down. Henry watched Neal and looked out the window, eavesdropping.

"You're back," David said.

"We are," Lyra said.

*title scene*

The town gathered around the four descendants. Three girls and one boy. The town had met Lena and Lyra a couple years before. They came from the future to save it, by changing it. Lena only meant to change one thing, but several changes were made during their visit.  
After several moments of silence, Killian came running around the corner. "Emma!?"

"No," David called, "But it is good news."

Killian came forward and saw for himself. "Lyra," he stared at her and his eyes began to water.

"Dad," Lyra said. She walked up to him and hugged him.

Belle pushed through the crowd. "Let me through," she urged. She saw her daughter's hair from the library. "Thumbelina. Sweetie you're here." The two hugged.

The rest of the town eyed the two other newcomers. "Who-who are you two?" Mary Margaret asked.

Lena stood by her mom and introduced them. "Oh, sorry. This is Hope. And that's Neal."

Mary Margaret and David eyed their teenage son. He has dark hair and a kind face.

"Why does everyone look so sad?" Lyra asked.

"It's not that-" Killian said. "We're glad you're here but..."

"It's Emma. And Regina," David said. "They're missing."

"What are you talking about?" Hope asked.

"They're trapped in a wish," David said.

"Wish world?" Lyra asked.

"I'm so confused," Hope said. "Where's dad? Where's my brother?"

The town was quiet.

"Oh no what's happened?" Lena asked.

"A lot has happened since you left," Belle said.

"Where's Robin?" Hope asked again, growing more weary.

"And Roland?" Lyra asked.

"I'm so sorry. Robin Hood died last year." David said.

"No," Hope said.

Neal shook his head and Lena and Lyra eyed each other.

"And Roland is in the Enchanted Forest with the Merri Men," Mary Margaret said.

"That's not how it's supposed to be," Lyra said.

"What was that?" Lily asked.

"I think it's time for a town meeting," Lena announced.

"But first," Mary Margaret said, "I'd like to talk to my son."

"Town meeting in an hour," Lyra told Leroy.

* * *

Lena walked with her mom over to the library. Lena's smile widened as the doors opened. She began scoping the isles. "You've rearranged your books!" Lena said.

"It was time for a change," Belle said.

"Hey who's watching me, I mean toddler me?" Lena said.

"Ashley at her daycare," Belle said.

Lena pulled out the newest John Green novel. "I remember the first time we read this book."

Belle looked at the novel. "This books just came out."

"We has a book club with just the two of us. We'd read a chapter a day on our own, but sometimes we'd jump ahead." Lena chuckled. "We would discuss our book at dinner while dad would listen."

Belle smiles and placed her hand across Lena's shoulder. "I look forward to all that." She held the book in her hand and held it close. "I'm so blessed to have a daughter that loves to read."

Lena laughed and leaned her head on her mom.

* * *

Snow and David walked with their son to their loft. Snow asked him questions the whole way home.

"What's your favorite food? What foods don't you like? Favorite children's book? Least favorite children's book? What hobbies do you have? Are you good in school? Whose children do you play with?" Snow asked as they walked up the steps to the loft.

David opened the door and they walked inside. Teenage Neal sat on the couch while Snow went on.

"Oh my gosh you have my hair. David's eyes. My nose. His ears." Snow said.

"Mo-om!" Neal said.

A huge smile came on Snow's face. "My boy. So grown up."

Neal shook his head and then his eyes locked one something. He looked over and saw Henry. "Hey."

Henry was on the stools in the kitchen area. "Hey?"

David stood on the other side of the counter with Henry. "That's Neal, from the future."

"What?" Henry asked.

"Lena and Lyra are back too. And Hope." David said. He was hearing up water and pouring a hot chocolate packet into a mug.

"What are they doing here?" Henry asked. He got a text on his phone and answered it.

"We'll soon find out." David said. He pouted the hot water and added the cinnamon. "But right now, I better go rescue my son from an overexcited mother."

Henry gave a half smile. He went back to his phone.

David walked over to Neal and Snow. "Will we see you at the meeting Henry?" He looked over to him.

Henry checked his phone. "Nah, I got a date with Violet. I gotta meet her in ten minutes."

"See you later Henry." David said.

"Later," Henry said was he left the loft, still on his phone.

* * *

Lyra walked with Killian over to the docs together. "Isn't your house that way?" Lyra pointed behind them.

"I feel like going to the sea right now," Killian said. After a pause, he asked, "How is life back in your time? Did everything work out after Operation Falcon?"

"That's a complicated question dad," Lyra said. "I'm glad we don't have to keep secrets this time. You already know who we are."

They arrived s the docs and looked out to the see. Lyra perched on the railing.

Killian leaned over and stared at her. "You've gotten older."

Lyra smiled a little. "That's what happens with time. It's been 2 years."

"I know," Killian said. "You're 22 months now."

"And yet again Emma is missing."

"Yeah. Funny how that always seems to happen when you're here."

Lyra giggles a bit.

"It's great to see you again," Killian said. There was something in his voice. Lyra picked up on it turned around and hugged him.

Killian and Lyra walked together to the town meeting. As they passed Granny's diner, Lyra spotted Henry and Violet holding hands. Lyra expressed a look of confusion as they continued walked by.

* * *

Hope knocked on the Mayor's mansion front door. She waited a few seconds before knocking again, louder. She gasped and backed away when she saw who opened the door. "You."

"And who are you?" Zelena asked.

"What are you doing here," Hope said. "In my mom's house!?"

"Hey, I Love here missy. I don't know who you are, but you've got the wrong house." Zelena stepped back to shut the door.

Hope heard a baby crying and wedged her foot inside to stop to the door. "Is that me?"

Zelena's eyes widened. "You!? Hold on, are you Lena's friend?"

"They left me alone with you!?" Hope said.

"Your friend stole my child, and now that your parents are gone, someone had to take care of you. You are my niece after all." Zelena said.

"No!" Hope said. "How could they leave you with me!? I'd be better off with the wolves!"

"Calm down sweetheart. Come inside. I can make you some tea and we can talk about how you ended up here and if you brought anyone with you." Zelena reached for Hope's shoulder.

Hope moved away and backed up. "This is all wrong." Hope turned around and ran off.

* * *

The residents of Storybrooke gathered at the town hall with the four descendants on the stage. Killian, Belle and Rumple stood near them.  
Lyra began the meeting at the podium. "Hello Storybrooke. We have come back because we have some questions and our future is in danger." Lyra took a breath. "In our time, we were all happy. About a year after our adventures here, something went wrong. People began to disappear before our very eyes. Robin. Roland. L-" She stopped herself. "When we told our people, they didn't know what we were talking about. It was as if someone took all their memories with Robin and Roland and... In our time, Robin and Roland have always been with us. They have always been around."  
Lena walked beside Lyra. "We knew something had gone wrong. And we need to fix the past to save the future."

"But if dad's dead, then we didn't go back far enough," Hope said.

Neal handed a paper to Lena.

Lena began to read from the list. "First off, Robin should be alive."

"Second," Lyra added, "Roland should be in our land. He should be with his family."

"Who is the dark one right now?" Hope blurted. "It should have been destroyed."

There was a pause before Rumple spoke up. "That would be me. Long story dearie."

Lena looked at her dad, scared. "Dad?"

"We'll talk about it at home." Rumple said.

Lyra looked back at her audience. She saw Leroy and Astrid together, sitting with the dwarves, except Dopey. She saw Dr. Whale and Tinkerbell sitting together. Lily and August sitting next to Maleficent.

"Where's Dopey?" Lyra asked.

"We freed him from the tree," Sneezy said.

"He got into college," Happy said.

Lyra blinked and moved on. She noticed Archie sitting alone with Pongo. She looked around and saw many unfamiliar faces. "The untold stories." She said quietly.

"We are here to fix the future," Neal said.

"To save everyone's happy endings," Lena said.

"So anything we do, it's for our future," Lyra said. "No matter how small it may seem, it may be important later on."

"Operation Sparrow is ready to begin," Lena said.


	2. Chapter 2

Descendants 2 Chapter 2

Episode 1B

After the meeting, the town went in with their day. The descendants rejoined their families. Lena with her parents, Lyra and Neal with Snow and David, and Hope with her aunt.

"I'll have a room ready for you tomorrow," Killian said. "We didn't know you were coming."

"It's alright dad." Lyra said.

"I'd offer you Henry's room but I don't think either of you would appreciate that." Killian said.

Lyra gave a side smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Killian gave her a long hug before she left with her grandparents.

Snow and David made breakfast burritos at the loft. Henry and Neal seemed to hit it off, bonding over food and video games.

"And in the game," Henry said, "you take down a wildebeest."

"We've had to defeat a real one in our land." Neal said.

"Woah, really?" Henry asked.

"It's nothing to get excited about. That monstrosity could have destroyed our entire village." Neal said.

"Village?" Snow asked. "Don't you mean kingdom? Our castle?"

Lyra cleared her throat. "So Henry, are you seeing anyone these days?"

Henry blushes and looked down.

"He's still seeing Violet," David said. "Going on-what is it-6 months?"

"5," Henry said.

"Are Merida and Lancelot still around?" Lyra asked.

"No," Snow said, "they returned to Camelot."

"But Violet stayed?" Lyra asked.

"Yeah. They were getting close," David said. "And her dad and I have become good friends. He got a job at the school even."

"Doing what?" Lyra asked with a hint of attitude.

"He's a guard," David said. "If the students are late, or kissing in the halls, he'll get them. He can be very intimidating."

"Oh yeah," Henry said.

Lyra rolled her eyes.

Neal looked at her confused. "What's wrong?"

"We'll talk later," Lyra promised.

* * *

Rumple made a gourmet dinner to celebrate Lena's return. Fresh chicken and steamed vegatables. Mashed potatoes and fruit salad. Belle helped set the table while Lena's mouth dropped at the sight of it all.

"You didn't have to do all this for me," Lena said.

"But we wanted to," Belle said.

Lena sat at the table and Belle left the dining area. There were four chairs and one sat had a booster seat. When Belle returned, she was holding toddler Lena.

"Can you two be in the same room?" Rumple asked.

"Yeah," Lena said casually, "as long as she doesn't know who I am."

Belle held her glass of tea up. "A toast." Everyone looked at her. "To our family. How blessed we are to have these children. To be together."

"Cheers," Lena said.

"Cheers," Rumple said.

Lena took a bite of the food and began a conversation that was on her mind. "Dad," she started, "Are you the dark one again?"

The table got quiet. After a pause, Rumple spoke. "Yes. It's a long story."

"Okay, so how did you become the dark one? Emma was supposed to be the last one-Well then that thing happened. Never mind. Future stuff." Lena said.

"When Emma was the dark one, things got complicated. The only way for the darkness to be destroyed is if someone died and as you can see, we're all here." Rumple said.

"Except Robin." Lena said.

"That's another story." Belle said.

Rumple said, "I transferred the magic back into me, from Emma."

"You did this willingly?" Lena raised her voice.

"Lena," Belle said, "that was 2 years ago. We've moved on and accepted that." She helped toddler Lena with her food.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," Lena said. "You're not supposed to be the dark one!"

Rumple looked at her and shifted his head. "And who is supposed to be the dark one in your time?"

"A very dark soul," Lena said.

* * *

Zelena made tea for herself and Hope when she reluctantly came back. Zelena sat on the couch while Hope sat as far away from her as she could. Baby hope was in a crib nearby.

"So this is what you're gonna look like," Zelena said. "You look so much like Regina and our mother."

Hope looked away and held the tea in her hands.

"I hope my son looks a lot like me." Zelena said.

Hope rolled her eyes.

"What is it? What do I do in the future that makes you hate me so?" Zelena said.

Hope made a face. She was about to say something but stopped herself.

"What-do I yell at you? Call you a bad name? Take Roland's side?" Zelena asked. "Whatever it is, it hasn't happened yet."

Hope stared at Zelena. "Your heart is black. You destroy everything that is light and you hate me for being the child Robin wanted to raise with his wife!" Hope stood up and left the room.

Zelena walked after her. "Hope where are you going?" She grabbed Hope's arm.

Hope flung it was as sparks flew from the chandelier above them. "Never touch me or I will fight back." Hope made a gesture and she poof-ed away leaving Zelena in shock.

* * *

Lyra's night of tossing and turning on the couch was ruined twice. First was Henry sneaking out at 1am. The second time was by David at 2am in the morning. "They're back!"

Lyra slowly opened her eyes. "Huh?"

"Emma and Regina. They're back in Storybrooke." David said. "I just got the text."

"I'll stay with Neal, and Neal," Snow said. "Lyra do you wanna go?"

"Of course," Lyra got up off the couch. Lyra and David left the loft together.

Snow looked around the loft. "Where's Henry?"

* * *

Lena woke up when she heard magic in her room. She turned her light on and sighed. "Hope? What are you doing here?"

"I can't stay in that house with that woman," Hope said. She was standing in Lena's room near the bed.

"If baby you can handle it, you can handle it." Lena said. She was still laid down on her belly. She leaned up a little.

"This isn't a joke. You know what she did."

"What she's going to do," Lena corrected.

Hope gave Lena a look. "Make room," she gestured for Lena to scoot over in her bed.

"You could lock the door in your room," Lena said.

Hope made herself comfortable on the bed and turned off the light.

"Good night," Lena said in the darkness.

* * *

Emma and Regina were in the woods near the same tree where Emma and Pinocchio were first brought to Storybrooke. Killian was already there. Lyra and David showed up a few minutes later.

"Mom!" Lyra shouted.

"Lyra?" Emma said, hopeful. She moved passed Regina and Killian and passed the trees in her view. They ran up to each other and hugged. Emma kissed her daughter's head. "You're here. I miss you so much."

"I know mom," Lyra said.

Killian joined their hug.

When they separated, Lyra noticed something amiss. "Robin?"

Regina looked back at Lyra. "Lyra? What are you doing back here?"

"Lena's here too," Lyra said quickly. "And Neal-baby Neal But all grown up. And Hope."

Regina's eyes widened. "She's here?"

"Can we go back to Robin?" David asked.

"Hey," Robin said.

"He was there in the wish world," Regina said. "And I brought him back."

"So Robin is back," Lyra smiled. "This should be easier that we thought."

"What should be easy?" Emma asked.

"I'll tell you at the house, as soon as it's ready." Lyra teased.

* * *

Back at the Gold mansion, Hope was sinking into a nightmare. A quick and blended dream featuring flashes of her dad disappearing in front of her, her brother going missing, and Zelena standing over her with something bright and red in her hand.

Hope gasped awake and looked to her side. She sighed with relief seeing Lena next to her and lied back down.


	3. Chapter 3

Descendants 2 Chapter 3

Episode 2A

"Regina's back!" Lena shouted reading the text message from Lyra. She sat up on her bed and looked over to Hope, whom she scared awake.

Hope sat up quickly. "Mom's here?"

"Yeah, now you can go home," Lena teased.

Hope got out of bed and stretched. "After breakfast. What are your folks making?"

"You know you could make your own breakfast." Lena said.

"But you can make better food," Hope said. She leaned next to Lena, "Please."

"Ugh, Alright." Lena said. She got another text in. "Then you gotta go home to your mom-and dad!?"

"What!?"

"Robin is back! Wow that was convenient." Lena said. "Lyra said Regina found him in the wish world and brought him back? Dang wishes are powerful."

"Forget breakfast. I need to see my dad," Hope rushed out the door. "Bye."

"Bye..." Lena looked back at the text. "This is too good to be true."

* * *

Hope ran up to the front door of the Mayor mansion. Regina opened up the door as Hope ran up to hug her.

"Oh my God," Regina said pulling away and looking at Hope's face. "You look so much like me. And Robin."

Hope beamed. "I heard he's back. Can I see him?" She moved passed Regina and into the house.

"No!" Regina said quickly. "I mean, not now. He's still settling in."

"Mom," Hope said, "In my time, he's not there. He vanished and everyone forgot him. I need to see him."

"I understand Hope, but... How about we go for a walk. Just us two. I have a feeling there's a lot to talk about." Regina said.

"Alright." Hope said, "But then I'm seeing dad."

* * *

Lyra spent her afternoon at Granny's diner with Emma, Snow, David, and both Neals. Ruby served them all hot cocoa with cinnamon and grilled cheese sandwiches with onion rings.

"Mom," Lyra looked seriously at Emma, "I don't like onion rings."

Emma put her food down. "Are you sure you're my daughter?"

Lyra smiled and Emma giggled. "We don't even have onion rings back home," Lyra said.

"Wait do we have grilled cheese?" Emma asked.

"Yeah," Lyra said. "It's like the only thing you know how to make."

"Hey," Emma took off a piece and her sandwich and throw it across the table to Lyra.

Her jaw dropped but she still laughed.

"Alright," Snow said, "less throwing more eating."

* * *

"A wish world?" Hope said after Regina explained things to her. They were walking near the pond. "Dad is-that's a different version of him?"

"Yes. This Robin doesn't know about you and Roland. Yet. He's still getting used to Storybrooke." Regina said. She put her arm over Hope.

"Okay? So are you going to tell him by tonight? Or should I make arrangements with Lena?"

"Well Hope I was going to-"

"Also I can't sleep I the same house as Zelena." Hope rambled.

"Oh. What happened?" Regina asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. Just get her out of our house!" Hope said. She put her hands up in her hair.

"Okay," Regina held Hope, "Shh shh."

* * *

Lyra entered Emma and Killian's home in awe. "You live here?" She asked.

"We do," Killian said with a smile on his face.

Emma took Lyra's hand, "come on, I'll show you your room."

Lyra giggles and followed her mom around the house. Killian followed.

"I worked all day on your room with Killian. I mean we always had this room for guests, but..." Emma said.

"You didn't know I'd be coming back." Lyra said.

"We always kept a piece of you in this house..." Emma said. They stopped in the hall.

"Mom?" Lyra asked.

Emma blinked and gestured to the next room. Lyra walked over and her eyes lit up. This light purple painted room had a bookshelf with books, including the Golden Compass trilogy, a movie shelf, a desk with a laptop, a radio, a square TV on top of a dresser, and 3 posters. They were of a pirate ship, the 5th _Pirates of the Caribbean_ movie, and _the princess bride_ movie. Lyra turned to her parents.

"It's prefect." She looked over at the movie posters. "Movie night?"

"Absolutely." Emma smiled.

* * *

Hope moved the curtains over in her room, seeing what was going on in their front yard. Zelena was walking off the premises holding 2 suitcases in her hands.

 _Knock, knock_

Hope turned to her front door to see Robin slowly opening the door.

"Da-Hello," she sat up quickly.

"Regina told me about you and Roland and Zak..." he walked in the room and stood there awkwardly. "So this other me had 3 children. By three different women. And no one judges me for that. They still consider me a hero. I mean him."

Hope stood up. "You uh, you look younger that you did before."

"Do I?" He asked.

Hope slowly got closer to him. "What were you like in that other world?"

"A thief. Huh, you don't want to know that. I wasn't a father... Sorry." Robin said.

"You didn't know. And know that you know about us, how do you feel?" Hope asked. She was standing up close to him.

He backed away at first. He looked closely that Hope's face. "You have my eyes. And my ears."

Hope giggled, "I'm good at Archery too. You taught me."

"You don't say," he said. "You know, I'm not really your dad. I came from an altered world where you don't exist."

Hope looked down. "But now you're in this world, and we do exist. And we need you. Mom. Me."

"I can't make any promises. I'm not the same Robin who raised you."

"I know, but you could be..." she said.

"Good night Hope." He turned for the door.

Hope took a step after him. She bit her lip. "Archery contest tomorrow morning. You and me." She blurted.

He turned back at the doorway. "You're on." He showed a hint of a smile as he closed the door.

* * *

Zelena checked in at Granny's bed and breakfast that night, kicking her luggage all the way.

Zelena dropped her luggage on the floor by the front desk.

Granny came up to the desk. "Oh." She said looking at Zelena. "One night?"

"I bloody hope so," Zelena scoffed.

Granny grabbed a key and Zelena quickly took it and went up to her room.

* * *

Henry arrived at Regina's house just in time for breakfast the next morning. She was making eggs and sausages.

"It's great to have you back mom," Henry said entering the kitchen.

Regina made a plate. "A lot of us are back. Did you hear about-"

"My grandparents told me about Robin and I'm happy for you." Henry said. He took a bite out of his food.

"I was actually referring to our descendants."

Henry ate his food more slowly.

"Henry?" Regina looked over to him and back to cooking the breakfast. She made another plate.

Hope came down the steps and overheard them.

"It's my jr. year in high school. I've got more to worry about than family drama." Henry said.

Regina teased, "You're not still scared of Lyra are you?"

Hope giggled, listening from around the corner.

"No!" Henry said. His face got red. Lyra attacked him on their last visit. He also got close with Lena of his last visit. He asked her out, unaware that they were related.

Regina made four plates and placed them on the counter.

"Is Robin eating here?" Henry asked.

"Uh, he's still sleeping but the forth plate is actually for..." Regina gestured behind her.

Henry turned to see Hope standing there.

"Hi brother," Hope said nervously.

"Hey... you grew up fast." He said. He turned back to his breakfast.

"Oh, that reminds me," Regina said, "I have to wake up Hope-other Hope." She left the room.

Hope sat down next to Henry.

"You're so young," Hope said.

"You're old," he joked.

Hope smiled and began eating her breakfast.

* * *

Lyra went to Granny's diner that morning. "Ruby, can I get 2 pancakes?" She said as she walked in.

Ruby nodded and went into the kitchen.

Lyra stopped in her tracks when she saw Henry sitting a booth with Violet. Lyra's eyes narrowed as she approached them. She cleared her throat and but on an insincere smile. "Hello Henry."

Henry flinched when he saw her. "Lyra. H-hey."

"You two seem cozy," Lyra said. She was internally screaming.

"Yeah. Uh-huh," Henry said. "School isn't for another half hour so we decided to hang out here and- why am I explaining myself to you?"

Lyra smirked.

"Who is this?" Violet asked Henry.

"Who's you!?" Lyra asked with attitude.

"Lyra," Henry said in a low volume. "This is my girlfriend Violet. Violet, this is my..."

"Sister. I'm your sister."

Henry gave her a fake smile.

"That is not a good look for you." Lyra said. She sat in the booth with them, squishing them together. "So Violet, shouldn't you be in Camelot?"

"Oh, well we were going to return but my papa and I became close to the people here." Violet said. She talked in a calm manner and politely.  
Henry looked like her was holding his breath.

"But isn't like everyone you've ever known back in Camelot?" Lyra asked.

"The rest did leave. Well, except King Arthur. He met his end not too long ago. Queen Guin left with Lancelot. Camelot is in for some change. Part of that change is staying in Storybrooke." Violet said.

"Aww, isn't that sweet," Lyra tilted her head.

"We should go to school," Henry said, nudging Violet.

Lyra got off the booth and the couple quickly left the diner.

Ruby came over with Lyra's pancakes a few moments later.

* * *

Lena went with her father to check out his shop after breakfast. She slowly observed all the old and new items in his shop. "Mickey mouse." She said quietly. "This is probably the one item that carried over to our home."

"So in the future, I don't have my shop?" Mr. Gold said.

"I probably shouldn't talk about the future much." Lena said. She continued to look at the items. She held a snow globe and shook it.

"Lena," Mr., Gold said, "You're part dark one. Can you see the future?"

"That's not the first time you've asked me." She said. "If I could see the future, there would be no need for me to come back in time to save it. I would be able to save it before it happens."

Just then the bell chimed. Lena and Mr. Gold turned to see who was there. A tall young man with light brown hair and a cloak stood inside their shop.  
Mr. Gold was quiet.

"Who are you?" Lena asked, breaking the silence.

The man made a look at her. "Who are you?"

"Gideon," Mr. Gold said, "Here for another chat about your quest to destroy Emma Swan."

Lena drowned everything out after hearing 'Gideon.' She walked up to him slowly. Gideon kept glancing at her, giving her strange looks. Lena smiled and wrapped her arms around him. Gideon just stood there, frozen in confusion.

* * *

Author's note: Apolagizies for not posting for a long time. That shouldn't happen again. I plan to post twice a week.


	4. Chapter 4

Descendants 2 Chapter 4

Episode 2B

As Lyra finished up her breakfast she stared ahead at nothing in particular. Lily passed by and smiled at Lyra, but Lyra didn't see her even though she was looking at Lily. Lyra put another piece of pancake on her fork and dabbled with it. She looked down and her eyes began to water.

"All done here?" Ruby asked.

Lyra gave a small gasp and said, "yeah." A single tear fell slowly from her eyes and she wiped it away.

As Ruby took the plate away, a customer came into the diner that made Lyra react. Her jaw dropped as she looked the him. He sat down at a table by himself and Lyra took her chance.

Lyra sat in the chair across from him. "Hi."

"Hi?" He said.

"We've never met before, but I'm your niece." She said.  
Liam Jones #2 looked more closely at her. "I thought you were supposed to be like 2."

Lyra smiled. "Timely Wimey. I'm here now."

"You know you have my bother's nose. I know, because I have to same one. The Jones Nose."

Lyra smiled and shook her head. "How long have you been here? In Storybrooke."

"A few weeks. Would have been shorter but I suffered a horrible injury." Liam said.

Lyra thought for a moment.

"Captain Nemo gets out today, then we'll be off on our next adventure." Liam continued.

"You're leaving today?" Lyra said. She snapped her fingers. "The untold stories. Of course."

Liam gave her a weird look.

"Never mind."

Ruby came over with his order.

"Grapefruit and fish. Just like your brother." Lyra said.  
Liam grinned and she giggled.

"What's going on here?" Killian asked. He was standing behind her.

Lyra turned around. "Hey dad. I was just introducing myself to my uncle." She turned back to Liam. "It was good to meet you Uncle Liam."

"Wait outside Lyra," Killian whispered in her ear and kissed head.  
Lyra walked out of the diner.

"I didn't know your daughter was in town. Maybe I should stay a little longer and-" Liam said.

"You will get back on your submarine and leave this town. You've never been a part of my life so why start now?" Killian said.

Liam's face tightened and he looked down.

* * *

Lena and Hope sat on the bench by the pond in Storybrooke. Lena tossed food to the ducks in the pond.

"I wasn't t going to let him win, but then he was really good. Each arrow hit the bullseye." Hope said. "It got awkward after that so I left. I didn't want to overwhelm him... he's not my dad."

"Do you think there's a chance it was always like this. Maybe the dad you know is that man. It just took a while to get there." Lena said.

"My dad never died," Hope said sternly. "He was always there. For my first steps. First word. Everything. But now that's been tainted."

Lena threw another piece of food for the birds.

* * *

Lyra and Killian walked over to his ship on the docs of Storybrooke.

"Now that you're back," Killian said, "what are You're first steps in saving the future. I mean, you and the others seem to be lounging around. I thought this was an urgent mission."

"Wibley Wobbley." Lyra said. "Time travel is a funny thing."

Killian paused as they boarded the ship. "That doesn't answer the question."

"We're getting reacquainted with Storybrooke to begin. Make sure everyone is happening when it should." She said. Lyra looked out at the end to the ship.

"My ship is in the Enchanted Forest isn't it? In your time I mean."

"Yeah. We've gone on many excursions together."

"All three of us or just us two?" He asked.

Lyra picked up the tone of his voice. He seemed nervous to ask the question, as if he was scared of the answer. Lyra rubbed her nails on the wooden railing of the ship. The waves moved the ship up and down in place. "I think that enough questions about the future."

He looked down and face softened. "Perhaps you're right." He lifted his head up. "What do you say we go fishing?"

* * *

Lyra was eating her fish lunch below deck on the Jolly Roger. Across from her, Killian still has half a fish left on his plate.

"Are you and mom okay?" Lyra asked.  
Killian paused before saying, "A lot has happened in the past 24 hours. You returned to us, as did Emma. We've had a lot to talk about."

"Like what?" Lyra took another bite of her fish.

"Seeing you again has... I'm so glad you're here but I pains me to know that it won't last. And Emma... It's a reminder that you're not here. The real you- I mean- the You that's in our present. You're in the other world being raised by other people. People who aren't even going to treat you well."

Lyra held her stomach. She felt nauseous and ill. "This isn't right." She thought to herself. "It shouldn't be like this."

"I know that. Emma and I should-" Killian began to say before Lyra got up and ran off.

Lyra went to the bathroom on the ship and threw up in the toilet.

Killian followed her and back away from a moment after getting a wif if the smell. He stood there for a minute, considering what to do. "Was the fish that bad?"

Lyra stood up and wiped her mouth. She gave a small giggle. "No... Dad is this my fault?"

"What do you mean sweetheart?"

"You're fighting because I'm here."

"We're not fighting about you. I can assure you, of that." He opened his arms and she embraced him.

* * *

Henry walked down the streets of Storybrooke hand in hand with Violet. They stopped at a small house. Violet kissed Henry on the cheek and went inside.  
Henry looked to his side and noticed Neal Jr. sitting on a bench with the newspaper.

Henry walked over to him. "I forget we had a town paper. It's been a while since Sydney as fired so I don't know who writes them."

Neal skimmed the paper. "In our village we just post upcoming and current events on the town board. Hand written too."

"There aren't even type writers in your time?" Henry asked.

"A What?" Neal Jr. asked.

Henry smiled and sat down. "Have you ever heard of video games?"

* * *

Just after clock tower struck midnight, the four descendants left their homes and head for the forest. They gathered by the well before speaking.

"Alright we've been here for a few days. What have you all learned?" Lena asked.

Hope blurted, "Zelena is living with my mom."

"Roland isn't in Storybrooke." Lyra said. She folded her arms.

Neal scratched his head. "Violet is still here."

"My dad is gone." Hope said.

"We need to change that. All of that." Lyra said.

Several feet away, someone was watching them.

"Operation Sparrow is about 5 things." Lena said.

"1) Bringing back my dad." Hope said.

"2) Bringing Roland home to Storybrooke." Lyra said.

"3) Getting my heart back," Hope said.

"4) Getting to know my brother while we're here." Lena said.

The others looked at her strangely. "Your brother?" Lyra asked.

"For once you don't know about Lena than me." Hope said.

"5) Making sure Zelena becomes the Dark One," Neal Jr. said.

"That doesn't exactly make or Future great." Lyra said.

"But it happened in our time so it needs to happen." Hope said sternly.

"6) We need to break up Violet and Henry." Lyra said.  
A few feet away, the moonlight shined on the Figures in the woods watching them: Grace Hatter.

"Tomorrow we begin making these things happen. The longer we stay, the more we risk saying or doing something to jeopardize our future." Lena said.

* * *

Across town, Killian left town on a submarine.


	5. Chapter 5

Descendants 2 Chapter 5  
Episode 3A

Previously on Once Upon a Time:

Gathering around the well in the woods of Storybrooke at night, the four descendants held a meeting.  
"Operation Sparrow is about 5 things." Lena said.  
"1) Bringing back my dad." Hope said.  
"2) Bringing Roland home to Storybrooke." Lyra said.  
"3) Getting my heart back," Hope said.  
"4) Getting to know my brother while we're here." Lena said.  
The others looked at her strangely. "Your brother?" Lyra asked.  
"5) Making sure Zelena becomes the Dark One," Neal Jr. said.  
"6) We need to break up Violet and Henry." Lyra said.  
A few feet away, the moonlight shined on the Figures in the woods watching them: Grace Hatter.  
"Tomorrow we begin." Lena said.

* * *

Lena woke up from her slumber in the Gold household in Storybrooke to the sound of glass being knocked on. Lena rolled over and sat up. She looked over to her window and saw Lyra on the other side.

Lena lifted the window up. "You know you could have just used magic to get inside."

Lyra crawled into Lena's room. "I needed the fresh air and the time to walk. Hoped it would calm me down. It didn't."

"Calm you down? From what?" Lena asked. She peered out the window. There was a tree going up to her second floor room.

"My dad's gone." Lyra said.

"What do you mean?" Lena asked.

"He left town. He and my mom are in some sort of fight. Dad assured me it wasn't about me. Now he's gone and I'm freaking out." Lyra flicked her hands around.

Lena took Lyra's hands. "Hey hey. You know they'll work it out. He'll come back."

"It's not just that Lena. It's Leia. She's supposed to be ... made this year in Storybrooke. Actually given the timeline within the month. If he's gone longer than that, Leia won't exist. My little sister."

"If there's one thing your family has taught me is that they always find each other. They'll be reunited soon enough." Lena said.

Right outside their door, Mr. Gold lingered before entering the room. "Breakfast is ready. Lyra, you're welcome to join us."

"Okay dad," Lena said. "We'll be down in a minute."

As soon as Mr. Gold was out of view in the doorway, Lyra faced Lena. "Today's the day we start fixing our future."

"Let Operation Sparrow begin," Lena said.

\- Title scene -

After breakfast at the Gold's Lyra walked back home to Emma, who was waiting by the window for her return.

"Lyra!" Emma hugged her.

"I left you a note," Lyra said, muffled from being hugged into Emma's stomach.

"I read it. A mother can still worry. Especially with Hook gone and you're only visiting. I-"

"Mom," Lyra said. "Did you forget I'm from the future? It's all going to work out."

"But our future's changed. That's the point. That's why you're here. Hook never took off did he?" Emma asked.

"First of all, stop calling him Hook." Lyra asked.

Emma sat down on the stairs. "How did things get so bad?"

Lyra sat down next her. Her face quivered, like she was trying not to cry. "Why would dad ever leave?"

"It was a pretty big fight Lyra. And it's not like we're even married." Emma said. "If he wants to leave, there's no strings."

"What about me?" Lyra said. Her face tightened.

"Lyra sweetie," Emma rubbed her shoulders, "The you that's in our time is trapped in another world. We have to wait 10 more years to see you again."

"But it will all be worth it. My future will-" Lyra stopped.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Uh, I was thinking as I walked over here that maybe dad didn't leave." Lyra changed the subject.

"Then what else could have happened?"

"You've been through so much together. No way he would ever throw that away. And mom, we would never leave me."

"What are you saying Lyra?"

"Maybe he was taken."

Emma considered this for a moment. "Who would take him? And why?"

"I don't know. Who's the villain right now? Hyde?"

"Actually, it's Gideon."

"Who?" Lyra made a face.

"He's Rumple and Belle's first born." Emma said. "Now I know why you all didn't mention him during your first visit."

"Lena's brother..." Lyra said.

* * *

Lena sat on the well back in the woods. She closed her eyes, whispering a spell.

Gideon poofed beside her. He looked puzzled and circled around him. "Hey what did you do?"

"Hello brother." She said. A smile grew upon her face.

"So did you grow up like Emma did? Is that how you're so old so fast? That's very unlucky for our parents to have that happen twice." Gideon said.

"Not exactly."

"And I see you have magic too. How else could you have brought me here? By the way, can you teach me that?"

"It only works on blood relatives. Besides, I wanted to talk."

"All the way out here?" He smirked and began walking around the well. "So no one can hear us."

"That's the idea." Lena nodded.

Gideon looked at Lena closely. "My sister? The Black Fairy never mentioned you."

"Her!? She's the villain right now? Of course, she's the one that took you-"

"She raised me." Gideon said. "And she told me about my awful father, my mother, and the savior. Not having a sibling."

"You don't know about Neal then either." Lena sympathized.

"Oh yes, I've heard about the son my father lost."

Lena shook her head. "The Black fairy can't hear you out here. You can actually drop the act. You can smile, you know."

Gideon scoffed. "Why would I smile at a lair?"

"Excuse me?"

"You don't even look like them. What's with the orange hair? Are you sure you're not Archie's sister?" Gideon said.

"I've heard that all my life. This is no ordinary hair." Lena said. She held out a lock of her hair. "Maybe if you stay long enough, you'll see what I mean."

Gideon shook his head. "Goodbye Ginger." He smirked as he poofed away.

* * *

Neal Jr. knocked on the door of the Mayor's mansion at about noon. Henry answered the door. "Hey. Come to play more _Fortnight._ I knew you'd love it."

"It was a lot of fun, but I'm actually here to see Hope." Neal Jr. said.

"That's a brilliant idea!" Hope said to Neal Jr. They were talking in Roland's old room. There was a racecar bed, Mario Cart poster on the wall, and a lot of toys in 2 cardboard boxes.

"Do you think your mom will go for it?" Neal Jr. asked.

"Don't worry. She can do anything." Hope said. "Glad someone's coming up with good ideas for Operation Sparrow."  
Neal Jr. smiled a little.

"Mom," Hope asked Regina downstairs, "We wanted to asked you something." She nudged Neal Jr.

He gave her an annoyed look. "We were wondering-"

"-Hoping," Hope said.

"If you could make-"

"-Or find-"

"A portal to the Sherwood Forest." Beal finished.

Regina stared at them. "You want to bring Roland back."

"He's my brother. We should be together." Hope said.

"I didn't know about you when-" Regina paused. "I do miss him."

"And he belongs here." Hope said. "We're a family."

Regina smiled. "I'll see what I can do." She but her hand on Hope's chin.

"Thanks mom." Hope said. She turned to leave the room then quickly looked back at her mom. "Where's Robin?"

Regina looked down. "He's not your father sweetie. He's a different version of him and he..."

Hope stepped closer to her mom. "What did he do?"

"...Nothing. I simply realized he's not the real Robin we love." Regina said.

"Where is he?"

"Hope."

"I need to see him."

"I don't want you to be disappointed honey."

Hope folded her arms. "Why can't things ever work out for us?"

* * *

Lyra ate lunch at the diner with her mom. Grilled Cheese and Iced Tea.

Emma smiled watching Lyra eat her food. "Hey what is the drinking age in the future where we live?"

Lyra put her cup down. "The day after high school graduation, the seniors are allowed to drink. But there's not as much alcoholic options."

"How do you mean?" Emma asked.

"We just have rum and wine."

"Ah. Well at least we have the best." Emma took another bite of her onion rings. "What was it like coming to a land without technology?"

"It took a while to get used to. It helps that we get to take trips to other worlds with indoor plumbing and TVs. I mean we have entertainment in our village. School plays, books, talent shows, dances-"

"Alright I get it." Emma said. "Do we get to eat like this there?"

"Every week," Lyra giggled. "You really helped me transition to a land without screens."

Emma's cell phone rang. She looked at her phone. "Check please," She called to Granny.

"Work?" Lyra asked.

"Moe's flowers are all dying. It may be the work of... a vigilante."

Granny dropped off the bill and walked on.

"You mean Gideon?" Lyra asked.

Emma put $15 down. "I'll see at home."

"Bye mom." Lyra said quietly as Emma left the diner.

Lyra sat back in her booth. Granny walked by and collected the cash. "Bless your mother. She's one of few people that actually pays the bill. And leaves a nice tip."

Lyra noticed Granny's hand as she picked up the cash. "Granny... what's your real name?"

Granny looked at Lyra. "You know you're the first person to ask me that is decades. I've gotten so used to being called Granny. Between the curse-es, I almost forgot my true name." She looked down at Lyra. "It's Beverly."

"Beverly," Lyra repeated. "What's your life like when the diner's closed?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you do on your time off?"

"Sleep." Granny said.

"Come on. You don't go out for drinks? Hang out with friends?" Lyra took a sip of her drink. "Or a boyfriend?"

Granny laughed. "Not me." She walked over to another customer.

* * *

Neal Jr. and Henry were playing video games in Henry's room that afternoon.

"I win," Henry said. He stood up and put his fist up in the air.

"Hey I'm catching up," Neal said.

"Are you, though?" Henry asked.

Henry's phone buzzed. He looked over at his phone. It was a text from Violet.

* * *

Lyra went for a walk from Granny's diner. She thought about Granny being single, about her sister, about her dad missing, and about a dozen other things. She ended up walking near the docs. Lyra looked up at the Jolly Roger. "Why would he leave on a submarine when he was a ship?"

Lyra climbed aboard the ship and looked out to the sea. The cool breeze on her face gave her a sense of nostalgia.  
She heard someone else climb aboard and turned around. "Henry?"

"Leave my girlfriend alone!" He shouted. Henry was walking up to her as he spoke.

"Can you be more specific as to who that is?" Lyra asked. She remained casual.

"You're treating her like she's done something wrong. You're acting like she's not welcome here." Henry said. He was fumed.

Lyra sighed and looked at the town view.

"If anyone's an outsider here, it's _you_." Henry added. He followed Lyra around the ship.

Lyra didn't hear him. Her attention went to the Storybrooke School.

"What are you staring at?" Henry asked her.

"This town. It's been a while since I visited last. It looks exactly the same."

"Okay?"

"The clock tower. The diner. This ship. Sometimes it nice to know that there are things you can trust will always be there." Lyra swayed her head. "At least in Storybrooke."

"Have you heard a word I've said?" Henry asked.

Lyra turned around. "There are so many thing going on in this town right now. I can't even deal with this conversation." Lyra stepped off the ship, leaving Henry very puzzled.

* * *

As Lyra walked down the streets of Storybrooke, she passed the Hatter House. Grace came running out front the front door.

"Hey, Lyra!" She called.

Lyra waited for Grace to catch up. "Aww. You remember my name."

"Yeah. You're the lost princess." Grace said. "Everyone in Storybrooke knows your name."

Lyra smiled to herself. "Wait am I a princess? My mom's the princess. I would be... the duchess?"

"Never mind that." Grace said. "I saw you and your friends in the woods last night."

Lyra folded her arms. "It was just a late night hangout. Lots of teenagers do it."

"I heard you guys too." Grace said. She had a worried tone. "You were talking about breaking up Henry and Violet."

"Grace we told everyone at the meeting that if we meddle, it's for you own good. It's to put things back on track." Lyra said.

"And if they're not supposed to be together, can't you trust that they'll figure it out on their own?"

Lyra tilted her head at Grace. "Part of our mission here is to find a portal. Does your dad still have that hat? Could we use it?"

"No!" Grace said. "Besides it burned anyway remember?"

"Oh yeah," Lyra said, thinking about it.


	6. Chapter 6

Descendants 2 Chapter 6

Episode 3B

Lyra entered Granny's diner after her chat with Grace. She found Neal Jr. by the jukebox. She walked over to him. "You gotta put a quarter in it for it to work."

Neal looked over to her. "A quarter of what?"

Lyra chuckled a little. "It's a coin from this land." She browsed the music selection. "Aw they've added more songs since my last visit. There's song's here from my childhood."

"This town is so unlike our village. Those video games are really fun." Neal said. "I vaguely remember playing when I was like 4."

"You were playing with Henry today? How did that go?" Lyra asked. She was still looking at all the song titles.

"It was really fun. Well, until his phone rang and he left." Neal said.

Lyra paused for a moment. "That must have been about me. He paid me a visit earlier."

"How did that go?" Neal said the same way Lyra did.

Lyra gave a small smile. "This song will do." She reached above the jukebox and found a few quarters. She slid one off and put it into the slot. "Learned they trick in the old world."

"Your world." Neal said.

"I don't like to call it that." Lyra said. The song began. "I don't own the world. I spent my first 12 years there but it's not where my family is."

Neal tapped his foot. "You should know we're looking for a portal. Regina's offered her help."

"Well you can cross magic hat off the list." Lyra said.

"That just leaves us with magic beans, wishing Star, Curse, magic dust, a mermaid, magic waters..." he began chuckling.

Lyra giggled too. "Maybe we should ask Rumple?"

"I have faith we can find a portal without making any deals with him." Neal Jr. said. "I like this song by the way."

"It's a good dance song." Lyra said.

"For Who?"

Lyra pointed at Granny.

"Granny? And who else?"

Lyra's eyes widened. "Her future husband of course."

"Oh!" Neal said. "I didn't know he was alive."

"So you'll help me set them up?" Lyra asked.

Neal shrugged. "Sure. Count me in."

* * *

Violet and her father entered the diner a few minutes later. Violet looked over at Lyra and Neal and sat at a table far away from them.

"But the booth over there is open," her father said.

"Father," Violet gave him a look.

He sighed and looked up. "What kind of song is this?"

Across the diner, Neal's flip phone rang.

"Since when do you have a phone?" Lyra asked.

"Mom gave it to me this morning. Hope has one too." Neal Jr. said.

"I assume that's who's calling you."

"Texting actually." He read the text. "And good news. They found a portal."

"Where? What is it?" Lyra asked quickly.

"A door in the sorcerer's mansion?" He read off the text.

"Oh of course. Why didn't I think of that?" Lyra said.

"Regina needs to power it, but there's enough magic for 2 people." Neal finished reading the text.

"That's great news." Lyra smiled. "I uh, I'll see you there."

Neal nodded and Lyra walked over to Violet and her father. "Hello."

Violet adjusted herself in her seat. "Hi Lyra."

"You can relax. I'm here to apologize for the 20 questions yesterday."

"Oh." Violet said.

"And I have a little gift for you." Lyra grabbed a third chair, spun it around, and sat on it backwards.

"Me?" Violet said.

"Actually both of you," Lyra looked at Violet's father and back at Violet.

* * *

Back at the sorcerer's mansion, Regina and Hope were in the living room with the magical portal door. Regina opened the door and saw the portal inside.

"Who's going to go through it?" Regina asked. "I have to power it up. Someone has to go in and get Roland."

"We don't need to wait for Neal to show up, mom. I can go." Hope said.

"Roland doesn't know you-not in our time." Regina said.

"Should we call Henry?"

Regina paused for a moment. "No. He doesn't have magic."

"Is that important?"

"If they want to get back, it is."

Hope huffed, "well then who?"

Regina thought about it and said, "Lyra."

Hope rolled her eyes.

"He met her last time she was here. He knows her." Regina said.

Just then Lyra entered the mansion.

"Do you girls have a psychic connection?" Regina commented. "Lyra we're in here!" She called. Regina began to energize the portal.

Hope grew confused as she saw Violet and her father walk into the room.

"Alright we're here," Violet's father said.

"What is going on here?" Violet asked.

Hope crossed her arms.

"Let's get a move on," Regina said. "I can only hold this for so long."

Lyra turned to Violet and her dad. "It's right over there." She gestured to the door.

"A door?" Violet asked.

"I know how much you must miss your home. Camelot." Lyra said quietly to Violet's dad.

"I do miss it but I've gotten rather used to being here." He said. "Plus my daughter is rather attached to this town."

Neal Jr. walked into the mansion at this time.

Violet walked closer to the door, curious.

Lyra eyed Violet and waited until she was close enough to the door before running up behind her. "Think of Camelot." Lyra whispered in her ear, and pushed Violet through.

Neal Jr. walked into the room.

"Violet!" Her father shouted.

Hope gasped. "Lyra!"

Violet's father ran through the door after her and the portal closed.

*Commercial break*

"Lyra!" Hope shouted.

"What did you do?" Neal Jr. asked.

"Neal!? Where were you?" Hope asked.

Regina sat down in a chair.

"I'm getting things done. I was for Operation Sparrow!" Lyra said.

"That portal was for you to go get Roland!" Hope shouted. She got in Lyra's face. "There was only enough for 2 people! Now we have to wait even longer to see Roland again. And I thought you cared about him." Hope turned away quickly.

Lyra's face was full of guilt and then anger. "Why didn't you tell me that?"

"You didn't give us a chance before you threw Violet through." Hope said. "I hope it was worth it to have Henry hate you even more."

"Stop it," Neal said. He stood in between Hope and Lyra. "Violet is back in Camelot where she belongs. This isn't a total loss."

"She was supposed to break up with Henry before she left." Hope said. "They were supposed to have a proper goodbye so he could move on. This is gonna make it even harder to get over her!"

Regina looked over at Hope. "Hang on. You didn't say that Violet was a part of your operation."

"We didn't think it was important." Hope said. "Violet could have stayed here. As long as she and Henry eventually break up. But we needed Roland here. I thought _you_ would have prioritized him." Hope shook her head at Lyra.

Lyra ran out of the house.

* * *

Hope poofed to Lena's room, while Lena was reading a book.

"Well Lyra screwed up," Hope said.

Lena put her book down. "Why do we have phones if you're just going to poof here to talk?"

"We may never see Roland again," Hope said.

"Come on. You know that's not true. There's always something." Lena said.

Hope sat on the bed with Lena. "You should have been there. At the mansion. You could have stopped her from doing something so stupid."

* * *

Lyra sat at the docs by her herself that night. She had a thin jacket on which did little to warm her against the cool winds of the coast. She rubbed her gums for a few moments.

"Would you like some company?"

Lyra looked up and saw her Aunt Lena standing by her. "Sure."

Lena sat at the edge of the doc with her. "I don't want you to feel bad about what you did today. You did help Operation Sparrow at the end of the day."

"That portal was meant for Roland... For me to get Roland." Lyra said, looked down at the sea.

"You didn't know." Lena said.

"What if I did?" Lyra said. She looked at Lena.

"That wouldn't make any sense. Why would you not want him back?" Lena said.

"Maybe to keep me from all that pain." Lyra said.

Lena's face quivered. "I know you've been through a lot, but-"

"I'm not ready to see him again. No version of him." Lyra said. Her eyes watered.

Lena took Lyra's hand. "Hey, Hey. You're not alone. You and I have both had our hearts broken by a Mills."

Lyra giggled and started to cry.


	7. Chapter 7

Descendants 2 Chapter 7

Episode 4

Previously on Once Upon a Time:

7 things (Leia)

Hope woke up early the next morning and went for a walk. She held out the iPod Regina let her borrow and began listening to music as she walked down the sidewalk. Everyone song that played reminded Hope of her parent's story.

" _Take this sinking boat_

 _and point it home_

 _We've still got ti-iiiime._

 _Raise your hopeful voice_

 _You have a choice_

 _You'll make it no-ooow._

 _Falling slowly._

 _Eyes that know me._

 _And I can't go back-"_

The song from "Once" Player as she walked into the forest. She took out her ear buds when she saw a small tent in the woods.

"Robin?" She looked inside the tent. Empty.

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked. He was standing behind her.

Hope turned around quickly.

"Why would you chose to sleep in a tent when a perfectly comfortable bed is available at our house?" Hope folded her arms.

Robin gave her a cheeky look. "Trust me, you don't want someone like me raising-young-you."

"Trust me, anything is better than not having you at all." Hope said.

"Oh, I think you'll regret that." Robin said.

"Why?" Hope asked.

An evil laugh came out from being a tree. The Evil Queen stood beside Robin.

"Oh my God," Hope said.

"Not quite," The Evil Queen replied.

\- title scene -

Lena found Astrid just outside of Granny's diner. Astrid smiled at Lena as they walked by each other. Lena stopped in her track and turned around. "Astrid?"

Astrid turned around. "Yes Lena?"

"I was-" Lena took a moment to think of the right words, "This might seem random but..." she walked up to Astrid. "Would you be willing to teach me fairy magic?"

"Me?" Astrid said. "Don't you already practice magic?"

"Well yes. But fairy magic is different. It's the lightest form of magic." Lena said.

"I'm flattered that you'd come to me but there's 2 problems. 1) You're not a fairy-"

"But I was named after one-sort of," Lena said.

"Ah, yes Thumbelina." Astrid said. "And the other issue is that I don't have magic anymore. I clipped my wings, so the speak, when I got married."

"Oh yeah..." Lena said.

"Why would you want to learn Fairy magic anyway?" Astrid asked.

Lena messed with her fingernails. "It's something I think me and Lyra could benefit from. You see, we were born with a darkness that came from the dark one having a child. We've be judged and feared because of that. Fairy magic may help us find the balance and help people see only the good in us."

Astrid gave her a half smile. "I'm not sure how good a teacher I would be, but I'll give it a shot."

Lena gave a huge smile. "Oh thank you! When should we start? Where should we meet?" She spoke quickly.

"Slow down," Astrid said. "We can meet by the beach at 2."

"Alright. I'm be there." Lena said. "Every day At 2."

"Woah, woah. I'll teach you one lesson," Astrid said.

Lena shrugged, "Okay. See you later," she said right before running off."

* * *

"How are you here?" Hope asked the Evil Queen in the woods. "Did I somehow travel further back in time?"

"No sweetie. You're still in Storybrooke." The Evil Queen said.

"There's two of you," Hope said in disbelief.

"We're the same person, sweetie." The Evil Queen said.

"Then why is he out here with you?" Hope asked. She smirked at them.

"Maybe she is my daughter," Robin said.

"I'm no thief," Hope retorted. She glanced at a box by his tent. "What was so important-so irresistible- that you would steal from my mom?"

"Well she's not my wife." Robin said.

Hope shook her head crossly. "And Regina can tell you herself that she knows I'm not him. That it won't work out between us."

Hope's eyes began to water. "This isn't how it's supposed to be! How did you all screw up so badly!?"

The Evil Queen held Hope. "There there."

* * *

Lyra was still sleeping back at the Swan-Jones household. In a deep sleep, her dreams took her to the top of a hill. There was a beautiful view of the village where she lived, and the trees, and the ocean.

"It's beautiful here," Lyra said aloud.

"Great. It can be your Tomb," a voice said behind her.

She turned around quickly. "Roland?"

He laughed and turned into Henry. Older Henry.

"When did you learn to do that?" Lyra asked.

"You pushes Violet into a portal. My girlfriend."

"Your what? Grace is your wife."

"No. After you pushed Violet away, I killed you."

"What?" Lyra asked.

Henry lunges forward and pushed her off the mountain

Lyra gasped awake and sat up quickly. She heard muffled sounds from the other room, through her closed door. She could recognize the voices as Emma and Henry. Lyra lied back in bed. Still no Killian.

Suddenly footsteps got closer to her room and louder.

"She's not up yet," Emma said.

"I don't care," teenage Henry said. He opened her door. "You!" He pointed at Lyra.

Lyra sat up in her bed, hugging her knees.

"You threw my girlfriend into a portal!?" Henry shouted at Lyra.

"Henry," Emma said, "you need to cool off before you talk to her."

"Why would you do that!?" Henry asked Lyra. "How could you that?"

"I can't tell you that." Lyra said softly.

Henry pointed at Lyra again. "You're the worst sister ever!" He stormed out of the room.

"Henry..." Emma said. She turned back to Lyra. "I'm sorry about him. He did just loose his girlfriend."

Lyra was quiet. She looked down at the sheets.

"Hey, how about I make us some pancakes?" Emma asked.

The front door slammed shut.

Lyra nodded.

* * *

Lyra walked out to the kitchen in her pajamas. The TV was on with the 'Storybrooke news and weather' in the background.

"Just in time." Emma put 2 big pancakes on a plate and handed it to Lyra.

She took the plate and sat down at the small round table. Emma sat across from her. Lyra looked down at her pancakes. All of the sudden, she wasn't in the mood for pancakes. It wasn't appetizing to her at all.

"Everything okay?" Emma asked. She began eating her breakfast.

Lyra stared at her food. "I changed my mind. I don't feel like pancakes."

"But they're our favorite," Emma said. She looked at Lyra again, closely. "Okay. We have cereal in the pantry and pop tarts."

"I'm sorry you went through all the trouble of making them-" Lyra said. She got up and went over to the pantry.

"It's okay sweetie. We can save them for tomorrow." Emma said.

* * *

Lena met up with her mom in the library after her talk with Astrid. Lyra stayed indoors with her mom watching TV and decorating the guest room. Neal Jr. was pulled into a conversation with his mom involving photo albums. Meanwhile Hope was the pond, sitting on the bench and staring at the water.

A few hours later, Lena ran across town to the beach to wait for Astrid. She showed up on time and their lesson began.

"Am I gonna learn how to fly?" Lena asked.

"That's one thing I can't teach you. You need wings or Pixie dust." Astrid said.

"Another question, do you prefer to be called Astrid or Nova?" Lena asked.

"Either is fine. I am both," She said.

"So what am I gonna learn today?" Lena asked.

Astrid gave her a sweet smile.

* * *

Neal Jr. and Lyra texted from their homes about their plan. "Operation Granpetto," Lyra called it.

"Tonight just before closing." Lyra texted.

"I'll get Gepetto to come." Neal texted back.

"I'll set up the song." Lyra texted.

* * *

"If you listen closely and concentrate," Astrid explained to Lena, "you can make the plants grow. With your magic you could make a forest out of a city. You can un-wilt flowers too."

"I'm sure that will come in handy if I ever get flowers." Lena said. She folded her lips.

"I know it doesn't seem as exciting as flying but..." Astrid gets an idea, "if you can sense magic in a tree," the two began walking away from the beach, "or a deadly plant, it can expand to even sense new life."

"New life?" Lena asked.

"It will make sense to you when you get there. Now," Astrid stopped in front of some dry flowers outside a building, "try to nourish the flowers."

Lena merely waved her hand over the flowers and they all became healthy, blooming flowers.

Astrid sighed, "You're rushing it. You're not taking the time to feel the flowers."

"Why does that even mean?" Lena asked.

"It means patience," Astrid said.

Lena rolled her eyes. "Ugh."

"Now, let's try the plants over here," Astrid walked down the block.

* * *

When Hope walked to the Mayor's office at the town hall, she was surprised to see both versions of her mom there. Hope peeked her head inside the room and watched at the 2 versions of her mom hugged and the Evil Queen version poofed away.

Hope walked into the room. "Mom?"

Regina walked up to Hope and hugged her.

"Mom what was she doing here?"

"She was here to fight, but then... we said goodbye." Regina said. She was still holding her daughter.

Hope pulled away. "She took Robin with her didn't she?"

Regina's silence answered her question.

* * *

Astrid and Lena continued their lesson for about 2 hours, when Lena finally listened. She used her whole body to make a tree grow.

"There you go," Astrid cheered.

"Yeah. It's so difficult than the magic I'm used to too. It feels...pure." Lena said.

"That's because it is," Astrid leaned in. "Maybe you can teach the children when you return home, to your time. Unless you don't think it's cool."

"I don't know. I think it would be cool to be one of few people that know this kind of magic..." Lena said. She trailed off when she heard something. It was like a fuzzing sound mixed with a feeling in her gut. "What is that?"

"What?" Astrid asked.

"It's like... it's coming from..." Lena made a full turn. The feeling cane cleared and more centered. Lena looked down at Astrid's belly. "Oh my gosh."

Astrid smiled. "Congratulations. You have aced this lesson."

"You're pregnant," Lena said, happily.

"3 months. Then again you probably already knew that." Astrid said sweetly.

Lena kept smiling. "Congratulations. And thank you so much for the lesson."

"Aww," Astrid said.

The two hugged and Lena walked home.

* * *

Neal convinced Marco/Gepetto to come with him to the diner at 9:59pm.

"The diner is almost closed. I don't want to keep her from her personal time." Gepetto said. They walked into the diner.

"Trust me, you won't bother her," Neal said. He went over to the window and turned at the open sign around to say Closed. He dimmed the lights too.

Across the diner, Lyra was messing with the jukebox.

"What are you doing boy?" Gepetto asked him.

"Just go with it," Neal said.

"Go with what?" He asked.

Music began to play through the stereo of the diner.

"We're closing," Granny's voice called from the kitchen of the diner. "The dishes have been washed. The fresh food is gone." Her voice got closer. "All that's left are our cookies-" Granny made it to the diner main. "Hey Gepetto."

"Beverly," he replied.

"It been a while since anyone has called me that." She blushed.

"It's your name." He said with a smile.

Neal and Lyra snuck out through the back of the diner. They ran around to the front of the diner and peeked through the windows.

Through the streaked windows and the window blinds, Neal and Lyra witnessed Granny and Gepetto dancing in the diner together.

"Operation Granpetto is a success," Lyra smiled and high-fived Neal Jr.


	8. Chapter 8

Descendants 2 Chapter 8

Episode 5A

Previously on Once Upon a Time:

(7 things)

Gathering around the well in the woods of Storybrooke at night, the four descendants held a meeting.

"Operation Sparrow is about 5 things." Lena said.

"1) Bringing back my dad." Hope said.

"2) Bringing Roland home to Storybrooke." Lyra said.

"3) Getting my heart back," Hope said.

"4) Getting to know my brother while we're here." Lena said.

"Your brother?" Lyra asked.

"5) Making sure Zelena becomes the Dark One," Neal Jr. said.

"6) We need to break up Violet and Henry." Lyra said.

*in a later scene, Lyra pushed Violet through a portal*

In another scene Lena and Lyra were talking in Lena's room at the Gold Manor.

Lyra said, "Leia. She's supposed to be ... made this year in Storybrooke. Actually given the timeline within the month. If he's gone longer than that, Leia won't exist. My little sister."

—

Lena got up early the next morning and pooffed to the well in the woods. She whispered a spell into the well "frater Gideon ille ad me" which translates to 'my brother Gideon, come to me.'

Red smoke appeared and slowly revealed Gideon in front of Lena. He looked at Lena and gave a cheeky smile. "What am I doing here Lena? How did I get here?"

"I wanted to see you. And I'm more powerful than you might think." Lena said.

\- Title scene -

Flashback: Many years later...

Lena Gold woke up in her quaint house built by her parents in the Enchanted Forest. She got up and ready for school. She wore her signature Thumbelina dress and went down the hall to the kitchen. Belle was sitting at the table finishing up her breakfast the Rumple made. Lena sat down where her plate of eggs and toast was already made. After eating, she grabbed her school bag and kissed her parents goodbye. "See you later."

"Bye honey," Rumple said.

"Bye Lena," Belle said.

17 year old Lena skipped off to school nearby. Alone the way she met up with Hope and Lyra, and they walked together.

The school is made up of handmade rooms and designated areas. Classes such as Math and English were indoors and other classes like Archery and Wood-shop were held outside. The village worked together to build their community, literally. Many of them became teachers for their children.

Lena's first class of the day was Math with Mrs. Snow White or Mrs. Blanchard as most students called her. This class was indoors. They were learning Algebra, particularly how to solve for X and Y. Lena volunteered to do an example up on the chalkboard and got it correct. She finished her work quickly and helped others with the material.

Her next class was Science with Dr. Frankenstein. His labs were usually fun, when no one starts a fire by accident. Their class was indoors. These seniors were learning about chemistry and potions.

"These ingredients will create an anti-venom, should you ever find yourself being bitten by a deadly snake or spider," Dr. Frankenstein said.

Lyra, Hope, and Lena aced that assignment.

"No fair," Will Perry said, "They go to magic school."

"We don't learn potions," Lyra said. "Just spells and charms."

"Yeah, it's not Hogwarts," Lyra said.

Lena's elective course of the semester was Gardening held outside by Mrs. Abigail Midas, or whatever Frederick's last name is. It was a small class of only four students. Most classes had about 12 students. They learned about planting a garden and how to plant certain foods, including magical foods.

Classes were an hour long each in this school and there was an hour lunch break. Lena, Hope, and Lyra often ate lunch together but now that Hope and Lyra have boyfriends, they spend their lunches with them. Lena began to spend her lunches at home, making her own lunch and reading.

When lunch time ended, Lena went to her forty class of the day: English taught by her own mom. Mrs. Gold taught the class about writing structure, grammar, how to write a good story, plot, and reading. In their senior year, this class mostly read books and discussed them. Many books from the modern world came over from the curse, with the help of Will Perry. They were reading the newest John Green novel.

Her last class of the day was History taught by her dad, Rumpelstiltskin. He taught history of the heroes and villains around them.

After six hours of school, Lena headed for magic school. Regina instructed this special class in an open field a small distance away from the village. Lena, Lyra, Hope, Neal, Roland, Gerhardt (Frankenstein and Tink's), Elliot (August and Lily's), twins Flora and Fauna (Grumpy and Nova's) all attended these lessons. In this lesson, they learned how to do tracking spells.

"The usual spot?" Lyra asked after their lessons.

"Not today. It's the forth Monday," Lena said.

"Okay," Lyra shrugged it off.

One every forth Monday, Lena would join her parents for a monthly memorial for their first son, Gideon. They visited his grave and said a few words (or 300 words or so). Rumple always gave touching speeches. Lena usually didn't speak at these services, other than "I wish I could have have known you."  
Nearby was a grave to Granny Lucas and Marco side by side.

* * *

Hope sat on her bed, alone in her room that morning, until Regina came in.

"Hey Hope," Regina said. She stood in the doorway. "I made some eggs and toast."

Hope sat on her bed quietly.

"Better hurry up or Henry will eat it all." Regina tried.

Hope was still quiet.

Regina stepped closer to Hope. "I'm sorry it didn't work out with Robin - the Wish Robin, I mean. I know you loved your dad, and I'm sorry my Hope won't get to know him, but you did and-"

"It was never supposed to be this way. We were all happy in the Enchanted Forest. Robin died and everything fell apart." Hope said.

Regina sat on the bed with Hope and held her for a minute until baby Hope started to cry. Regina got up and checked on her.

* * *

Across town, into the woods, Lena and Gideon resumed their conversation.

"A lot of people in this town are saying a lot of terrible things about you brother." Lena said.

"Oh yeah?" Gideon asked. "Like what?"

"That you're trying to kill Emma. That you took Killian out of Storybrooke."

Gideon gave an "oh well" look.

Lena took a step towards him. "Did you take Killian away?"

"What does it matter to you?" He asked. "He's not your father."

"No he's my friend's father. My niece's-your niece's father." She took a moment. "Gosh the family is complicated."

"I needed Emma to feel heartbroken. Distracted." He said.

"She's plenty distracted with Lyra in town. You didn't have to hurt Emma." Lena said. She folded her arms.

"The final battle is approaching. I don't have time to consider everyone's feelings. Question is, are you going to be around for all of that?"

Lena narrowed her eyes. Then she unfolded her arms. 'We've been in town for a week already. How much longer until Operation Sparrow is over?' She thought.

Before Lena could say anything, the Black Fairy showed up beside Gideon.

Lena gasped and took a step back

* * *

Flashback: The next day was similar for Lena. School, lunch at home, and Magic school. In Tuesday's and Thursday's, Lena had additional Fairy magic lessons. Nova taught these classes and Tink was her assistant teacher. Flora and Fauna came to these lessons too. They worked one on one, tackling fairy dust use, shrinking and flying. The twin's wings came in 2 years ago, when they were 12. Lena's came in when she was 13. They're able to hide their wings when they choose. Lena and the twins flew around the village once and came back to where Nova and Tink were.

When it came to practicing shrinking, Flora and Fauna flourished, while Lena struggled. She hadn't been able to shrink before.

"Why can't I shrink like the other fairies?" Lena asked.

"I'm not sure," Nova said.

"Maybe it's because your mom isn't a fairy," Tink said.

"Then how do I have fairy magic if it's not in my blood?" Lena asked.

"You always ask that," Flora said.

"I still don't have an answer," Lena said.

"Are we done?" Fauna asked.

"Yes," Nova said. "We'll meet again on Thursday."

* * *

Lyra and Emma were in Emma's yellow big o the way to the sheriff station across town.

"We are having really good luck today," Emma said. "Every light is green." One light turned yellow in front of them, then switched back to green. Emma glanced at Lyra, who was flicking her hand. "Hey are you using magic?"

Lyra gave a guilty smile. "Maybe."

"Hey other people need to get places too. Stop that." Emma said. She turned at the light.

"You're telling me you never use magic like this?" Lyra asked. "Not even if you're running late to work or to a party?"

Emma gave a half smile. "This isn't about me missy."

"Ah-hah!" Lyra said. Emma and Lyra giggled and Lyra added, "Besides you could just poof to where you needed to be."

"I try not to rely on magic too much. In any case, I like driving." Emma said.

Lyra purses her lips. 'Mom won't be doing any driving in the Enchanted Forest,' she thought.

"It's nice to have someone to talk to about this sort thing," Emma said. She parked the car. "Someone in the family who also have magic."

Lyra gave her mom a big smile and leaned over to hug her. Emma wrapped her arms around Lyra and held her close.

As they walked into the station, Lyra asked, "Mom, do you miss dad?"

Emma turned around and faced Lyra. "You know I do."

Lyra but her lip. "But he'll be back. He's coming back."

"I don't know if he can..." Emma said.

"Gideon took him," Lyra said sternly. "He didn't choose to leave."

"Lyra I have work to do. I can't talk about this right now." Emma said sternly back. She softened, "I could really use your help."

Lyra gave her a small smile.

—

The Black fairy circled Lena while Lena avoided her gaze.

"My, my," The fairy said. "Another child of Rumpelstiltskin."

Lena's face tightened as the fairy spoke of her.

"I heard he had a daughter but I was under the impression that she was...younger." The fairy said.

"Fiona-" Gideon said.

"Silence," The fairy Fiona said.

His mouth quickly closed.

Lena narrowed her eyes at them.

Fiona grabbed Lena's shoulder and got a vision. "You're from the future." She giggled. "That Future is not gonna happen. You might want to stick around while your friends still exist."

Lena wiggles her shoulder away. "You won't succeed." She backed away from them and started running through the forest back to town

* * *

Lena ran all the way to Gold's pawnshop in town. The bell chimed as she came inside. Both her parents were there.

"What happened Lena?" Belle asked. She walked up to her and held her hands.

Lena gasped a few times from all the running. "I saw..." she inhaled, "the faiwee."

Mr. Gold cane around from behind the front counter. "Come again?"

"The Black fairy. She's in the forest." Lena said.

Mr. Gold replied, "What were you doing in the forest?"

"I was...talking to Gideon." Lena said. "Until she interrupted."

"You two have been spending a lot of time together," Mr. Gold said.

"Yeah," Belle agreed, "More than me and Rumple have."

Lena messed with her shirt.

"Why do you care so much about spending time with him now?" Belle asked.

"I think we all should be spending as much time with him as possible." Lena said with a straight face. She walked passed them to the back room of the pawnshop, where she quietly wept.

* * *

Flashback: On her way back home, Lena heard Hope and Lyra up in their tree. Lena joined them up on the tree branch. Lena smiled at her friends as she reached the branch.

"What?" Hope asked.

"I'm just so glad we still have this." Lena said. "The usual spot. Each other." About a year ago, Hope died and Lena and Lyra went back in time to change it.

"Way to be sentimental," Hope joked. "Lyra and I were just talking about our boyfriends."

"Oh," Lena said, plainly.

"And now all that's needed is for you to find someone," Hope eyed Lena. She playfully nudged her.

"I really don't have time for-" Lena said.

"So I've been thinking about a guy for you. Someone not too old and not too young. Someone not related to you. Someone not taken," Hope rambled.  
Lyra and Lena eyed each other.

"I tried to talk her out of it," Lyra said.

"Shh!" Hope said. "Anyway, I was thinking about Ger. His mom is a fairy. He's learning magic too. He's top of his class in science-"

"That's because he's not in our class," Lena said. "He's two years younger."

"So?" Hope said. "Roland is older than Lyra."

"Hope This isn't a good idea," Lena said.

"Why not? We could all go out on a triple date. This weekend. At Tiana's." Hope said.

Lena could tell by the smile on Hope's face that she really thought this through. She's so happy about this idea. Lena sighed, "fine. One date. But don't expect anything to come from it." Lena said.

Hope squeed. "Yay! This is gonna be great. You won't regret this." She hugged Lena.

Lena looked ahead and saw Lyra's shocked and confused look on her face.

* * *

The four Descendants held a meeting at noon at Granny's diner. Hope and Lena sat on one side of the booth and Neal Jr. and Lyra on the other end.

"Operation Sparrow update," Lena began.

"You know we could have just texted each other," Neal Jr. said.

"Oh, is this meeting taking you away from your video game playing and your bromance with Henry?" Hope sassed.

Neal Jr. rolled his eyes.

"We can't do everything over phone." Lena said. "Now there were 6 things that we discussed at the meeting. Where are we on getting Robin back?"

"Further than ever," Hope said. "The Robin that came wasn't my dad. And he's gone anyway."

"Any update on finding a portal to get Roland back?" Lyra asked.

"Not since you messed it up," Hope said quietly.

"Not yet." Lena said. "I'm going to ask my mom about Ariel. She's a mermaid and they can travel between realms."

"Ariel isn't a mermaid anymore..." Lyra said. Ariel was her friend's mom. "She gave that up when got engaged to Eric."

Lena sighed, "No hat. No mermaid. What are we gonna do?"

"If Will came with us, we could have used the subtitle knife-" Hope said.

"He didn't want to come," Lyra said, defending him.

"Because of you," Hope said.

Lyra leaned forward to say something back but Neal Jr. used her arm to hold her back. "Moving on," Neal said.

Granny came by and took their order. Lena ordered a salad, Hope got a sandwich, Lyra got Grilled Cheese and a fruit salad, and Neal ordered a double hamburger, fries, a taco, and a chocolate shake. The girls all gave him a look.

"At least someone is taking advantage of our time here," Lena said.

"Hey where's Ruby?" Lyra asked.

"At this time, she had left for the Enchanted Forest. She's with Mulan now." Lena said.

"Awww," Lyra said with a smile. She made a cute face.

"Has anyone figured out how to get my heart back?" Hope asked.

"No, but we can't wait," Neal Jr. said.

Hope gave Neal and exaggerated eye roll.

"Have you gotten to know your brother?" Lyra asked Lena.

Lena nodded and smiled. "I have. And I'm grateful for our time together, however short. It's better than what I had." She looked down. "It's like I'm cursed not to know any of my brothers long term."

"How was your other trip to the past, Moraine?" Hope played.

Lena gave a shy smile. "It was great, and scary. Those ogres are not joke."

"We've been here for a week," Lyra said. "What have we actually accomplished in terms of Operation Sparrow?"

"Violet and Henry are broken up," Neal said. "Granny and Gepetto are together."

"Come again?" Lena asked.

"I think we're getting to comfortable here," Lena said. "The longer we stay, the more we risk doing something that really will mess up the future in a way we can't fix."

"And we need to add Leia to the list," Lyra said.

"What does Leia have to do with this?" Hope asked.

"If Killian doesn't return home soon, Leia won't t exist," Lyra said.

"Where should we start?" Hope asked.

Granny came by with their food and Neal replied, "With Lunch."

* * *

After a big lunch, Neal Jr. began walking over to the loft. Just outside the door was Henry sitting in a fold out chair.

"Hey," Neal said.

Henry looked up at him and then back at the floor.

Neal Jr. looked at Henry seriously. "I was named after your dad. Tell me about him?"


	9. Chapter 9

Descendants 2 Chapter 9

Episode 5B

Hope and Lena walked over to the Mayor Mansion after their lunch meeting at Granny's.

"I can't believe Lyra didn't even get think to go after Roland. This only proves that she doesn't care about him. She was only using him-" Hope ranted as they walked.

"How are you still talking about this?" Lena stood in front of Hope. "Oh my God, it's not something she can take back. And she did help for Operation Sparrow, which is more than any of us have done."

Hope scoffed, "And you still defending her. She's not here. It's okay to agree with me-"

"I don't Hope. She was once your friend. Can we go back to that?" Lena asked.

Hope folded her arms and stomped her feet as she walked to the mayor's mansion.

* * *

Flashback: The weekend came by quickly for Lena. She dressed up in a light blue dress for the triple date. They met up at the village square and walked over together. Hope and Will Perry held hands as they walked together. Lyra and Roland walked in front of them, also holding hands. Lena and Ger walked by each other. Hope kept looking back at them. She gave Lena a look that said "talk to him!" And a gesture that meant "hold his hand."

Lena folded her arms as they walked to the restaurant.

During the dinner, Hope did most of the talking. "Did you know Ger likes reading?" "Lena could probably teach you fairy magic, among other things." Lena drank her soda and wished she knew the spell to turn it to rum.

Halfway through the dinner Lyra asked to be excused. "I'm gonna use the restroom. Care to come too Lena?"

"Yes," Lena said quickly.

In the bathrooms Lyra quickly closed the door. "What are you doing!?"

"I know! It's so awkward out there." Lena said.

"Of course it's awkward. You don't like Ger like that!" Lyra said.

"Would you keep you voice down?" Lena asked.

"You shouldn't have agreed to this," Lyra said. "It's giving false hope...pun intended." She smiled at her own joke. "I can only imagine how hard it must be to be in love with someone who is with someone else. But you can't go one dates with people you have not interest in."

"Lyra..." Lena said.

"Ugh just tell her the truth!" Lyra shouted.

Lena looked down and adjusted her stance. "I can't."

"You're not just hurting yourself, you're also hurting Ger. He agreed to this too. Which means he has an interest in you. Don't use him." Lyra said. She left the bathroom.

Lena stayed behind for a minute.

* * *

Back inside the mayor's mansion, Hope and Lena were playing a card game in the reliving room. Egyptian War. Hope quickly slammed her hand down on the joker.

"Ow!" Lena said. She shook her hand. "You don't have to be so competitive."

"That what makes it fun," Hope laughed.

The TV was on in the background with the local news, "Good Day Storybrooke."

The two girls played another round. Lena slapped her hand down on the double Queens. She noticed that Hope didn't even try to slap the deck. "Hope?"  
Hope was starting at the TV. Lena turned and saw Regina on the news. The town hall had the words, "say your goodbyes" painted across it. The bar below said it was live.

"This vandalism on the town hall is suspected to be the works of the hooded figure revealed to be Gideon." Regina said.

Lena tilted her head at the TV.

"He May not seem like a major threat, but He is not alone. Gideon is working with the notorious Black Fairy, the ultimate evil." Regina said. "She created the Dark Curse. If spotted, call the sheriff and do not confront."

Lena shook her head. "He is not working with her!" She stood up.

"She can't hear you," Hope said. She stood up too. "Anyway it seems like he is working with her-"

"No he's not." Lena said quickly. "No one knows what's really going on here." She folded her arms and shook her head. "Do you think you could convince your mom to let me on this show?"

Hope looked at her friend. "Uh-Yeah. Sure. But if you want more people to see it, you should go on the morning show."

* * *

Flashback: Back in this quaint home, Lena sat in her room, lost in thought, until her mom knocked.

"How are you sweetie?" Belle asked.

"Fine..." Lena said. She twisted her pillow.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Belle asked. She sat next to her daughter.

"Mom I-" Lena started. She took a breath and looked away from her mom. "There is something I need to tell you... but if I say the words out loud... I can't take them back. Everything might change and I don't kniw if I'm ready for that."

Belle rubbed Lena's back. "You can tell me anything. I'll never look at you differently."

"Even if I told you what Operation Falcon was really about?" Lena said. She faced her mom. "The plan was never to bring Zakaria-excuse me 'John'- to our time. I planned to kill him. as a baby. Do you still see you sweet innocent daughter?"

Belle took a moment. "You may have been tempted by the darkness but you didn't act on it. John is safe. He's loved. Our future is safe. But that's not what you really wanted to tell me."

Lena sighed, "You're right..." she twisted her pillow some more.

"Is it about the date?"

"Oh for goodness sake it's not about a boy!" Lena said. "These words... I have never actually said them aloud. Lyra just found out. I never told her... But I need to tell someone. I need to tell you. Mom..." Belle waited in anticipation for Lena to finish her sentence. "I'm gay," Lena finally admitted.

Belle was quiet for a few moments.

Lena looked away and put the pillow aside.

Belle touched her daughter's face. "That's wonderful. I'm glad you told me. There aren't many people in these parts of the woods like you, but that won't stop us from loving you."

Lena smiled and giggled. She embraced her mom.

* * *

The Mills were having a grand family dinner that night. Regina, Zelena, Henry and both Hope's were all there. Regina sat at the end of the table. Zelena and Henry were on one side and the Hope's were on the other side.

As they ate their Lasagna and salad, Hope opened up the topic of the news.

"I saw you on TV today mom," Hope said.

Regina smiled, "I go on that show every week for the latest news. Not many people watch when we have Leroy to spread all the news."

"I was even on there a couple times." Henry said. "When I was in that school play and when I graduated elementary school. It's pretty cool."

"So, I could be on the show sometime?" Hope asked.

"Sure honey," Regina said. "We can squeeze you in, or cut out a story."

"What about Lena?" Hope asked. "She has something to say about Gideon."

"That's right he's her brother," Zelena said. "Don't tell me, she believes he's good. Just like her mother. Annoyingly optimistic."  
Hope glared at Zelena.

"There's nothing wrong with having hope," Regina said. She winked at Hope.

"Hope for what exactly?" Zelena said. "Hope that I'll eventually see my son? I can't even celebrate his birthday with him gone because he'll still be a baby when I do finally meet him."

Hope clenched her first.

"Zelena," Regina warned.

Zelena softened. "Could you tell me about him?" She asked Hope.

"He's a baby. There's not much to say." Hope said.

"Your friends' stole my child. The least you could do is tell me more about him." Zelena said, leaning over to Hope.

Hope pounded her fist on the table and stood up. "You're supposed to be locked up, far away from our family!" She shouted at Zelena before leaving the dining room.

* * *

Flashback ends: Lena thought all night about her conversation with her mom. Telling her the truth was easier than she thought. "Maybe I can tell her..." she thought to herself.

The next day, Lena found Hope at the usual spot. "Hope," she smiled, "I'm glad you're here."

"Lena," Hope said, "I want to talk too."

Lena climbed up and sat on the tree branch beside Hope.

"So about the date," Hope began, "I realize now that you weren't ready. But that's okay. I just don't want you to end up alone."

"I know," Lena said. She was beaming. "Hope I realized something too. I realized I can be honest with myself and others. I don't have to hide who I am.

There's something I want to tell you-" Lena said.

"Last night may have been a disaster for you but it wasn't for me." Hope cut her off. "Last night after you all left, Will gave me necklace," she showed it off. "It came from Agrabah. He's is amazing. Gosh I love him so much... I'm not trying to brag I just, I want that for you. I want you to find someone as wonderful as my Will." Hope said.

Lena looked down and her beam disappeared.

"I'm sorry. I cut you off. What were you saying?" Hope asked.

"Um," Lena said, "Nevermind."

Hope shrugged. "Okay. So I heard..." she went on.

Neal Jr. came by the Mayor's Mansion after dinner to meet Henry. They played more video games in his room and watched a movie with popcorn. Neal fell asleep on the floor.

* * *

Meanwhile across town, Lyra snuck out of the Swan-Jones home and walked over to the sorcerer's mansion. The street lights lit the way there. She noticed how empty and quiet the town seemed at night. The only sound is that of crickets.

She went to the library inside the mansion and went to a specific shelf. She placed her index finger on each book and paused at one titled "How to make it work: Magical Spells and Charms Volume 2." She skimmed the book and ripped out a page.

Lyra went back to the room with the portal. She took out the piece of paper and read the spell aloud.

"Portal, you may seem broken  
but lsiten to these words being spoken.  
Portal before me,  
Open for thee."

The portal opened up and provided a breeze over Lyra's face. She grinned as she walked though the portal alone.


	10. Chapter 10

Descendants 2 Chapter 10

Episode 6A

When Regina woke up, she checks on the children in the house. Little Hope was fast asleep, Henry was asleep on his bed with Neal Jr. on the floor. When she got to teenage Hope's room, she found her awake and making the bed.

Regina came into her room and closed the door behind her. "Good morning honey."

Hope folded her lips. "You want to talk about Zelena."

"You Aunt has a temper. We all know this." Regina stood before her daughter. "I was the most skeptical of anyone of her change. She really has changed for the better. She's on our side now."

Hope shook her head. "That's what she wants you to think. She's wicked."

"Why are you so opposed to this?" Regina asked. "She's family."

Hope made a face and leaned her head. She closed her eyes tightly.

"Hope?" Regina put her hands on Hopes shoulders.

"She..." Hope started to cry, "She took-"

At that moment, the door opened. It was Zelena. "Regina, the microwave's not working."

"I'll be down in a minute," Regina said, annoyed.

After Zelena left, Regina looked back at Hope. "Why did she do?" Regina asked.

"Forget it," Hope said.

\- Tittle screen -

August walked up to Granny's diner and noticed the closed sign. He checked his watch and made a puzzled expression on his face. "It's after 8. The dinner opens at 7."

Neal Jr. walked up to the diner as August passed by him. Neal saw the sign and then peeked through the window. He could see Granny and Gepetto inside the diner together. They were holding hands. Neal gave a smile. "We really did it." He said aloud.

* * *

Flashback: (Years later) Teenage Neal (Jr) Charming woke up in his spacious room a few days after Lena told her mom the truth about herself. He had breakfast with his parents, Snow and Charming at the table. They had bowls of food to choose from including rice, bacon, cheese, potatoes, carrots, and pears. Neal engaged in small talk with his parents while he ate. Then Neal headed for the school.

Neal graduated two years prior. He's older than Lena, Lyra, etc. He got a job at the school, like most of the village, as an assistant teacher to Mr. Booth's wood-shop class.

After work, Neal attendance Magic school lessons too. He began training when he was seven, the minimum age requirement to attend these lessons.  
For this lesson Regina taught the class how to transform into someone else. "Now this is advanced magic that takes time to master. You may got get it in the first lesson."

Regina paired her students up together. Lyra and Lena as usual, the twins, Hope and Ger, Neal and Henry.

Henry was the assistant teacher now that His daughter Lucy is in the class. Lucy was teamed up with Lyra's little sister Leia.

Neal worked with Henry on transforming into each other. Henry demonstrated how to do so. He quickly turned into Neal.

When Neal tried, he was stumped.

"Don't overthink it. Just feel. Think about who you want to become and how they make you feel." Henry said.

Neal tried again to no avail.

"Keep trying." Henry said.

Neal tried again and again. When he was able to change clothes magically, he looked over and saw everyone else in the class. Lena and Lyra quickly changed into each other and back to themselves. Everyone else had mastered this. Flora and Fauna giggled and cheered.

"Even the twins?" Neal sighed. "I think." He looked back at Henry. "Hey maybe I should partner up with one of the twins. It's not like we can tell if they transform into the other."

"They seem okay. Besides we're not allowed to change partners." Henry said.

Neal observed the class, looking at all the students. "How are our partners chosen?"

"What do you mean?" Henry asked.

"By age?" Neal suggested. "Because you're older than me. And everyone else seemed to be about the same age as their partner."

"It's more like we base it off of how well each of you work together."

Neal nodded with a smirk on his face. He left the class early that day.

He sat alone by a pond nearby. Lyra spotter him on her way home from their magic lessons and sat beside him.

"Neal? What are you doing out here?" Lyra asked.

Neal was quiet. He stared ahead passed the pond. "I'm the worst in our class."

Lyra shook her head. "Don't say that."

"It's the truth," Neal said. "I'm terrible at magic. You guys are all better than me and you're younger."

A nice breeze brushed up on their faces, flapping their hair around.

"It's not just magic school," Neal said. "It's everything." Lyra listened as he went on. "In school, I was a fair archer, but 'I'm no Snow White.' I'm no hero. I'm don't have a special skill. My sister has to ask August for a job."

"My mom and August go way back-" Lyra said.

"She can be too much sometimes." Neal said.

"What?" Lyra asked sternly.

"Emma. She's good. She always does good. Even when she's evil, she's good. Emma has saved everyone countless times-"

"Before most of us were born. Before the final battle. Before we didn't a savior. Everything is great now. It's okay if you don't see yourself a hero. We don't need one right now. There's not chance to prove if you are one."

"Lyra," Neal sighed and faced Lyra. "When you came here, when you were 12, everyone accepted you for who you are. Everyone loved you instantly. You fit in and you didn't grow up here... I don't. I grew up here and I'm not a natural at anything. I can't even maintain a girlfriend."

"Alexandra and you should give it another chance." Lyra said.

"Don't you understand!?" Neal said. "I can't live up to Emma or Henry or my parents. I am just a disappointment with no purpose here."

Lyra paused before responding. "I once knew someone who felt that way. Like he wasn't the preferred child. Rejected by his own family. Even I felt that way once..."

Neal looked at her as she told the story.

"He wanted revenge on the person he blamed for taking all the love from him. But that didn't end well for him. He didn't see how much his mom loved him and the friends he could have had..."

Neal and Lyra continued talking for a few more minutes before going home.

* * *

Lena arrived on set of "Good Morning Storybrooke." Hope texted Lena about being on the show and where it was located in town. Lena was escorted to the filming room where the show hosts Goldie Locksley and Hart Archer were. They were reading from an electric prompt.

"Now despite all these loose Dalmatians, it does not mean Cruella is back from the grave." Goldie said.

"Speaking of Cruella," Hart said, "Her car is still up for sale. Sheriff Nolan assures the owner that the vehicle's parking tickets will be evokes once it's bought."

They switched over to Belle, doing a segment on books. She was reviewing two stories: a young adult novel and a children's book. Lena smiled seeing her mom talk about books.

Lena was up next. She wore a green dress for the occasion, and tied her hair back in a tall ponytail. The workers there had her stand by a large window.

"That's all for the weather," Hart said.

"And now we are joined by Belle and Gold's female Descendant Lena, with an important message." Goldie said.

A studio worker pointed at Lena. Another one held a microphone over her. Lena was handed a regular microphone to hold. Lena stalled. An employee gestured her to talk.

Lena started at the camera nervously. She took a moment to take a deep breath and remember why she's on the show. "Storybrooke residents, you have been told that the newcomer Gideon is working with the villainous Black Fairy. It may seem that way, but he is no villain. The Black Fairy is controlling him. Making him do bad things. Against his will. So please, don't label him as a villain or evil. And if you find a heart in Storybrooke, turn it over to our sherif so we can return it to the rightful body. Thank you."

* * *

Neal Jr. joined the Mills family for breakfast that morning. Hope and Henry talked about Good Morning Storybrooke.

"Lena did so well. It's so cool seeing her on the screen." Hope said.

"Yeah, if she went to school here, she's be miss popular today." Henry said.

"Quite insightful what she said too," Neal said. "She knew that Gideon was being controlled by the Black Fairy."

"Gideon doesn't have his heart," Hope said. "Where could she be keeping it?"

"Well I know where I would keep a heart," Regina said.

"Where?" Hope asked.

"In her vault," Henry said.

"If I hid something as valuable as a heart," Neal said, "I would hide it in a secret compartment of a box of a shelf."

"I'd use magic so no one could get to it," Henry said.

"I'd hide it somewhere just as valuable," Zelena said.

Hope eyed her. "Like where?"

"I don't know. Like with my son's things." Zelena said.

Hope looked over at Neal and gave him a sly smile.

Regina looked over at them and sipped her coffee.

"I wonder if Lyra saw the show," Neal asked.

* * *

Lyra entered the Sherwood Forest in the present. She looked back and saw the portal disappear.

She began walking through the woods and called out, "Roland!? Merri Me-en!?"

She walked alone through the woods, hoping this wasn't a horrible mistake.

* * *

Flashback: During dinner that night, the Charming family gathered at Snow and Charming's house, in the kitchen. Everyone contributed to the meal. Snow made the main dish. Charming roasted a chicken. Emma and Killian made fish tacos. Lyra and Leia made a salad. Neal made a vegetable platter. Henry, Grace, and Lucy brought a dessert.

They couldn't go five minutes without asking about magic school. Neal stopped eating for a moment when they brought it up.

"Everyone is doing so well," Henry said. "Lyra is a natural, as we already know. She mastered transfiguration so fast. The fastest I've ever seen. I think that's a world record. She should get a metal."

The family gave Henry a look, knowing it wasn't Henry. He smirked and turned back into Lyra. The real Henry was disguised as Lyra and went back to himself. The whole family laughed at the trick, except Neal.

Lyra looked over to him and her smile faded.

* * *

Lyra has been walking for over an hour in the woods when she began to feel really dizzy. She kept calling, "Roland!? Merri Men!?" Lyra leaned against a tree.

"Will Scarlett!?" She shook her head. "Will's in Wonderland." She continued to move along, stumbling over tree roots and rocks.

She fell over a large branch, and immediately smiled. Lyra was surrounded by the Merri Men. "Little John!" She said. "Good to see you again."

"Lyra?" He asked. He walked over to her and helped her up.

"I thought you went back to the Future," one Merri man said.

"I came back," Lyra said. "It's a long Story."

"I'll start a fire," another Merri man said.

"I'll roast the food," said another.

"And I'll listen," said a little voice.

Lyra's face lit up as she saw a young Roland in front of her. "Roland!" She ran up and hugged the seven year old boy.

* * *

Here is the link to the Story Trailer for Descendants 2:

watch?v=kaoSFzJ39dw


	11. Chapter 11

Descendants 2 Chapter 11

Episode 6B

Flashback continued: After the dinner, Neal and Lyra talked outside on a swing.

"It was just a prank," Lyra said. "I didn't think about how it might make you feel." She sat down next to him.

"It's okay." Neal said.

"But you're out here. Alone. Again." Lyra said.

"I find natural very calming," Neal said. "Helps me find peace of mind."

"You need a lot of that?"

"Anytime I feel like a disappointment."

"To your parents or to yourself?"

Neal looked at her. "Do you know why Henry is in our class? It's not just to make sure his daughter is safe. He's an assistant teacher. Just for me. He's an aid just for me. I'm that bad."

She paused before talking again. "You know I could help you with magic. I could teach you one-on-one." Lyra offered.

"Really? You would do that for me?"

"We're family. Uncle Neal." She nudged him on the arm.

He rolled his eyes and smiled. "Thank you. When can we start?"

"Tomorrow after magic school by the pond." Lyra said.

Flashback continued: Lyra and Neal practiced magic every day after class. She motivated him and was patient. She gave good examples of what to think of to generate a certain emotion. Neal kept on trying and trying. When he wanted to try a different charm, Lyra wouldn't let him. "You're going to get this." She would say.

At the end of the week, Neal was able to transform into someone else: Alexandra.

Lyra giggled. "Still think you're over her?"

He changed back into himself. "Ouch. What a headache."

"I get that too whenever I transfigured. I can't stand it for more than a couple minutes. It last for as long as you're disguised as the other person." Lyra explained.

"How do others do it for a long period of time?" Neal asked.

"Practice I guess." Lyra said.

"Thank you Lyra," Neal said. "I really appreciate all that you've done to help me."

"I'm glad I could help." Lyra said.

Neal hugged her and she hugged back.

Off in the distance, Hope was lurking near a tree.

* * *

Lena got an odd feeling while sitting in her room in Storybrooke. She kept getting images of her brother in her head.

Lena pooffed to the well and made Gideon poof there too.

He smiled at her. "Just the person I wanted to see." He wasn't wearing that cloak for a change.

"Did you do something to make me come here?" Lena asked him.

He smirked, "I tried. I didn't know if it would work. I can seldom do anything without Fiona knowing."

Lena nodded, "Do you have any idea where she might be keeping your heart?"

He shook his head. "I don't even know if she brought it with her to Storybrooke... You know she's our grandma?"

"What!?" Lena said. "Dad never told me that. Ugh, it makes so much sense now!"

Gideon chuckled.

"How do I know she's not listening in now?" Lena said. She stepped closer to him.

"Should we have a safe word?" Gideon asked.

"Yeah. Also in case she's you in disguise," Lena said. "How about Waffles and Fries?"

He giggled and agreed. "You're so sure I'm really me now?" Gideon said.

"You're you. You're my brother." Lena smiled at him.

"What's the future like?" Gideon asked. He leaned against a nearby tree. "Do we defeat the Black Fairy?"

Lena folded her lips. "We do."

Gideon gave a heartfelt grin. "I get freed from her." He said. "I get to see you grow up. I get to read more than one book. I get to live here in Storybrooke-unless we go back to the Enchanted Forest following the final battle."

Lena looked at him and tried to hide the guilty expression on her face. She quickly walked over to him and hugged him. He hugged her back.

* * *

Flashback ends: When Neal walked into the village, he was puzzled by a crowd forming. It seemed like the whole village was gathered around the center of the place. Neal maneuvered his way through the crowd and found two people at the center: Red Riding Hood and Mulan.

The two ladies were sharing stories about their adventures since Snow and the others last saw them. Neal took a seat and listened.

Their stories were fascinating and inspiring. Mulan doesn't have any magic and she's the most badass woman he's ever seen, except for maybe Red. The girl who didn't know she was a wolf and learning to control it, rather than fear it. The wolf and the warrior.

"If they can overcome those obstacles, maybe I can too," Neal thought.

* * *

Lyra spent a few hours with the Merri Men in the Sherwood Forest, explaining why she was there and what's been going on in Storybrooke. The Merri Men shared their lunch with her.

"Roland has been here for a few months now," one Merri man said, "and I think he belongs with his real family."

"This is no place to raise a boy." Another Merri Man said.

"What do you think Roland?" Little John asked. "Do you want to go back to Storybrooke?"

"You'll live with Regina and Henry and little Hope." Lyra said.

Roland got off the log he was sitting on. "I'll miss everyone here, but I want to see Regina. And Henry. And my sister."

"Problem is there's no way back," a Merri man said.

"How did you get here?" Another man asked Lyra.

"I opened a portal, but it's closed now." Lyra said.

"Wait you care here without a way back?" A Merri man asked. "What if you couldn't find us?"

"I just believed I would..." Lyra said quietly.

Little John pulled something small from his jacket pocket. "I found this a few days ago while hunting. It doesn't work, but if you have magic maybe you can get it to." He opened his hand, revealing a dried up bean.

Lyra picked it up and cupped her hands over it. She focused on Roland and going home. An aura of light surrounded her hands for a few moments. When it ended, she opened her hands and the bean was restored.

The Merri Men said their goodbyes to Roland.

Lyra took Roland's hand and dropped the bean just outside the Merri men's camp. The verbal portal opened, with orange string-like sparks moving in a circular motion. The two walked through the portal together.

Back in Storybrooke, Roland was welcomed with the sound of the clock tower ringing noon. The portal took them to the town square, by the library.

Young Roland looked up at Lyra. "You did it. I'm back."

Lyra however looked weary. She got really dizzy again, and collapsed to the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the docs, Killian, with a few cuts on his face, had just arrived back in town on a small row boat.


	12. Chapter 12

Descendants 2 Chapter 12

Episode 7A

 _Flashback:_ (Years Later…) Lyra woke up in her home in the Enchanted Forest and got ready for school. When she went to the kitchen, her little sister Leia was already there. Leia made herself a fruit salad for breakfast.

Lyra looked at her little sister and made a face, putting her hand on her hip. "That's my shirt."

Leia was wearing a shirt that was Lyra's style. "It was yours. I get all you hand me downs, remember?"

"I would remember giving you that shirt," Lyra said. She got closer to her sister. "Look, it's loose on you. It doesn't fit. Because it's my shirt."

"It's no fair you get all the new clothes." Leia said. "You have so many shirts. You won't miss this one for one day," Leia argued.

"The point is, it's my shirt. I doesn't belong to you." Lyra shouted.

Leia walked away.

"Give it back!" Lyra shouted.

"Leave me alone!" Leia shouted back.

"Woah, girls," Emma entered the room. "What's going on?" She stood between her daughters.

"Leia's wearing my shirt," Lyra said, pointing at her.

"She doesn't wear it." Leia said.

"I do too," Lyra said.

"You don't wear these kind of shirts since you got a boyfriend," Leia said.

"Alright, that's enough," Emma said. "Leia, it's your sister's shirt. Give it back. Find something else to wear."

Lyra smiled and Leia scoffed. "Figures you'd take her side," Leia said and started to walk off.

Emma made a face and leaned after Leia. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

Leia sighed and eyed her sister. "She's your favorite."

"I don't have a favorite." Emma said. "I love all three of my children equally."

Leia shook her head and walked towards her room.

\- Title screen -

"This year's Spring Fling is from 6-8 tonight at Storybrooke High School," Gretel said on Good Morning Storybrooke. She held a microphone with both her hands. "Tickets are on sale at the box office. This dance is for high school students only and our chaperones. Children will not be admitted into the dance, even if they have a ticket. Hope to see all my fellow students there. Thank you."

The Mills were watching the show during breakfast.

"A school dance?" Hope said. "That could be fun. I've never been to a Storybrooke dance."

"Great. Go have fun," Henry said. He was still moping.

"You're going too aren't you?" Neal Jr. asked.

"No," Henry said.

"Come on Henry," Hope said. "Don't let me go to my first school dance here alone."

"Neal can take you," Henry said.

"Who says I'm going?" Neal asked.

"If you're going," Regina said, handing Hope her plate, "I could take you out dress shopping."

Hope gave a big smile. "That would be perfect mom."

* * *

Lena had breakfast with her parents at her Gold Manor. While eating her French toast, she was in deep thought over Lyra. "Where could she be? She's been gone over a day." She thought. "I hope she's okay. Why wouldn't she tell anyone she was leaving? Her dad is back. She wouldn't miss that intentionally." Lena was mindlessly eating her food.

"Thumbelina?" Belle said. She put some fresh French toast on a plate in the middle of the table.

Toddler Lena sat across Lean at the table.

"Huh?" Lena snapped out of it.

"Save some food for us," Mr. Gold joked.

"Oh." She looked down. She already ate 4 whole pieces of French toast.

"Lost in thought, are we?" Mr. Gold said.

Belle sat at the table. "Do you want to talk about what's weighing on your mind?"

Lena wiped the syrup off her face with a napkin. "It's Lyra. I haven't seen or heard from her in over a day. I'm worried something happened to her."

"She could just be spending time with her parents. I heard Killian just got back." Belle said.

"If Lyra's anything like her father, she's a survivor." Mr. Gold said.

Lena gave her parents a warm smile.

* * *

Seven year old Roland Hood was running across town, all the way to the Mayor's house. "Reginaaaaaa!" He called as he came up to the front gate.

Regina rushed outside. "Roland!? You're here!" She opened her arms.

Henry and Hope came outside, curious as to why their mom just ran out the front door.

Roland run up to her and embraced her. After a few seconds, he pulled away from the hug. "Something's wrong with Lyra."

Right after Lyra fainted, young Roland called for helped nearby. Astrid happened to be nearby, just leaving Granny's diner. She called the ambulance and Lyra was rushed to the hospital. Once the ambulance came, Roland took off for the Mayors Mansion.

Lyra was rushed into the hospital on a gurney.

Dr. Whale followed the gurney. "What do we have here?"

"Unconscious victim," one of the ERT members said. "Collapsed after realm jumping."

"Could it be a side effect of traveling realms?" Nurse Tink asked.

"While that is not uncommon, I'd say there's something else going on here." Dr. Whale said. "This is Lyra Jones. She's traveled realms more than anyone. Tink, run a blood test."

The doctors moved Lyra into a room in the hospital and switched her from the gurney to a hospital bed.

Emma and Killian had just come running through the front doors of the hospital.

"Where is she?" Killian asked.

Tink ran over to them. "She's in the second room." She pointed.

"What happened to her?" Emma asked.

"Well have to run some tests before we can answer that. Right now Lyra's unconscious." Tink said.

* * *

Lena pooffed into Lyra's room at the Swan-Jones home. She was surprised no one was home. She checked the dressers, under her bed, and in the closet. Nothing of peculiarity.

"Lyra where are you?" She asked quietly. "What have you gotten into?"

Lena sat on Lyra's bed and covered her face. Suddenly a line of magic starting from under the bed, made its way to the top dresser drawer. The drawer popped open and revealed a secret compartment.

Lena got up and peeked inside. There was a fancy box inside. Lena pulled it out. "Where did this come from?" She wondered. She slowly opened it and gasped.

Just after that, she got a call from her mom.

* * *

Belle drove Lena to the hospital, after Belle got the call from Killian. The two ran inside the hospital together. Once Lena saw Emma and Killian, she knew which room Lyra was in.

Lena entered Lyra's hospital room, and time slowed down. Her friend was lying there, knocked out, with an IV going in her arm. She had one of those air tubes going up her nostrils. The machine beeping let Lena know Lyra was breathing.

Lena's eyes watered. "Oh Lyra."


	13. Chapter 13

Descendatns 2 Chapter 13

Episode 7B

Backstory-Lyra

Lyra Jones and Roland Hood were walking down a trail one evening. This was a few days after Lyra successfully helped Neal transform into someone else.  
The two were holding hands and walking towards the ocean. Lyra used her other hand to wrap around his arm and leaned on his shoulder.

"Lyra," Roland said. He stopped walking and faced her, taking her hands. "There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it Roland?" Lyra asked.

"I love you," he said.

Lyra smiled. "And I love you too. We already know this. We've been together for a while now."

"I don't think I made myself clear," he looked away for a moment. "I'm in love with you Lyra Jones. The never thought I could have such strong feelings for someone. I just want to be with you all the time. I can see spending my life with you."

Lyra was speechless. She couldn't look away from him.

"Lyra you're the one I-" Roland's sentence was interrupted by Lyra kissing him.

She kissed him with passion and kissed back. They kept kissing as they went down to the sandy shore.

* * *

Lyra went home late that night with a big grin on her face. The next morning, she had remind herself that it wasn't a dream. That was the morning she had that fight with her sister.

Lyra and Leia walked to school together as usual, but they didn't do much talking on this day.  
During Lyra's Art class, she was painting her boyfriend on an easel. There went many other students in this class. Only 8 students in the whole school, ranging in ages from 12-18.

The teacher, Jane, came over and observed the students artwork. "This is different from your usual cats and ships," she said to Lyra.

"Yeah. I was just feeling like painting him."

"You are inspired," Jane said. "You've been in my class for months. Why draw him now? What makes today so special?"

Lyra made a face. "I mean that's not really your business."

Jane made a surprised face and moved on to another student.

* * *

"You did what!?" Lena asked Lyra during lunch. They were on a picnic blanket in the grass. There was a lot of space between them and the other students in the field.

"Shhhh! I don't want everyone to know." Lyra said. She told Lena about her night with Roland.

"What was it like? Or is that too weird to ask?" Lena asked.

"It was nice," Lyra blushes and looked down.

"Oh my Gosh. You little vixen."

"Shut up. We've been dating for a while. We love each other."

"I know. I know. I'm just playing with you." Lena smiled and exhaled. "Do you think you really will end up together?"

Lyra made a face. "Did you not hear the story? I don't plan on being with anyone else. For the first time ever, I have everything. My family, my friends, my boyfriend. I want to spend my life with him. Last night only made what we have stronger."

Lena smiled for her friend, but looked worried at the same time.

"What is it?" Lyra asked.

"At first, when you came here, I thought you would end up with Will."

"Will!? He's my friend."

"I know that. Now." Lena said.

Just them Hope joined their picnic area and Lyra quickly changed the subject. "So magic school!"

* * *

Roland and Lyra walked over to her magic school lessons, hand in hand, giggling and smiling all the way there. She kisses him goodbye and went to her lesson.  
During magic school, Lyra continued to excel and Neal was improving with Lyra's guidence. He was even paired with Ger during their lessons for certain spells/charms.

Henry asked Lyra to give be Lucy some pointers for magic too. She obliged, happy to be on good terms with her brother after all this time.

"I'm leaving the magic school soon," Henry said.

"You are?" Lyra asked.

"It's time for me to focus on other things. I'm not fit to be an assistant for magic school. That's more your role, when you graduate."

"You really think I can?" Lyra asked. "I mean, I'm sad to see you go but I-I haven't thought of a job after school. I mean I considered something in art but Magic?"

"You really don't see how gifted you are in magic. You and Lena are at the top of your class." Henry said. He leaned over to her ear. "And I know you helped Neal in charms." He leaned back. "You did something I couldn't do. You helped him get better. I merely helped him get by. You would make a great magic teacher assistant. You've already helped one person."

Lyra smiled at him and thought about what he'd said.

* * *

During dinner in the Jones house, the four of them ate fish and salad. Killian presented the dessert after everyone finished eating.

"What is that?" Leia asked, completely confused.

It was jiggly and blue. "It's from another land. It's called Jello." Killian said. He gave everyone a price of it. "Give Will Perry my thanks for getting us this desert."

"I will dad," Lyra said.

"And there's one more thing I ask of you." Killian said. She looked over to Emma. "It's the one year anniversary of Melody's passing this week and I would like to visit Ariel and Eric to pay our respects once more."

Suddenly, Lyra's aura of sunshine and rainbows ended _. Melody. Her friend. She saved her life one, only for her to die a few weeks later. Operation Falcon. The biggest failure of their plan._ "Of course I'll go dad." Lyra's said.

* * *

Killian and Lyra left the next morning for the coastal kingdom. "We'll be back in a week," Killian told Emma. He was about to bird his ship, when Emma pulled him in for a kiss.

"See you soon Lyra," Emma hugged her daughter tightly.

"I love you Mom." Lyra said. "See you in a week Leia." She hugged her sister.

"Yeah yeah." Leia said.

Two and half days later, Killian and Lyra arrived at the coastal kingdom. The met Ariel and Eric in their castle and joined in a memorial ceremony. They prayed at a cathedral, sang a song together, and visited her grave. They stayed overnight to ensure Ariel and Eric were okay.

When Killian and Lyra returned back home, everything changed. As they walked back to their house, it seemed like people were watching her and whispering about her. Lyra spent the rest of the day with her family.

The next day was a school-day. When Lyra got there, the whispers were hard to ignore. Everyone was staring at her and judging her.

When she found a friendly face, she approached them. "Will!"

"Hey Lyra. Welcome back." He said. They started walking towards their classes. "You know I love the school system here. You can take a week vacation and have no make-up work."

"Will," Lyra stopped him in his tracks. "What is going on? What happened while I gone here?"

"Not much. They finished that John Green book in-" Will said.

"That's not what I mean. And you know it." Lyra said. "What is really going on? Everyone is whispering about me."  
Will bit his lip. "It will blow over in a few days. Just ignore them."

"What are they saying? What do they think I did?"

Will looked down.

"Don't let me find out from some random classmate." Lyra said.

Will sighed. "They heard that you and Roland slept together."

Lyra's face sunk. It was as if the world stopped. She couldn't have heard him correctly. "What?"

"And some people aren't supportive of it because you two aren't married." Will said.

"This isn't happening." Lyra's eyes started to water.

"Lyra I don't care what they're saying." Will said. "The rules are different in this land than the worlds we came from."

The school bell rang and they had to part ways.

* * *

During passing period, Lyra found Lena and pulled her aside. Lyra used magic to teleport them by the beach.

"Lyra? What did you do that for? Weren't allowed to do magic in regular school." Lena said.

"How does everyone know?" Lyra asked.

"Know?" Lena asked.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Lyra shouted.

"What makes you think I would know?"

"You're the only person I told."

"What about your boyfriend? Why don't you ask _him_?"

"Oh no. Don't turn this around on Roland. What did _you_ do? Tell _Hope_. And she tells Will and-"

"Why did you tell me anyway?" Lena asked.

"Because I _thought_ you were my best friend. I thought you were the one person I could trust more than anyone else." Lyra said.  
Lena looked guilty. "I told one person, someone I trusted to keep this secret-"

"You told Hope," Lyra grit her teeth. "And she told everyone."

"It wasn't like that." Lena said.

"I don't wanna hear it!" Lyra shouted. "You told someone my secret. How can I ever trust you again?"

"Lyra you just can't make a big deal about this. This is the happy beginnings. Don't rock the boat."

"The whole school thinks I'm some kind of slut!" Lyra held her arms out.

"It will pass. Give it Time." Lena said.

"You don't get it!" Lyra said. "I have kept your secret for over a year and I haven't told a soul. You couldn't keep my secret for one God damn week."

"I didn't know this was gonna happen, okay?" Lena said. "I didn't tell the whole school. I told one person."

"You told the _wrong_ person." Lyra said. "You Betrayed me - the first person who accepted you for who you are - to the person you're so afraid won't accept you for who you truly are."

* * *

A few days passed and the school was still talking it. Lyra started drawing Mermaids again in art class. She spent her lunches with Will and Flora and Fauna - two girls who didn't give a damn what everyone else was saying.

When Lyra got home, Emma asked if she could talk with her in her room.

"Lyra, I heard from Robin that you and Roland have been getting pretty close." Emma started.

"Oh my god you know." Lyra hid her face in her knees.

Emma sat down with her on the bed. "I realize things are very different here. For one thing, doing that before marriage is very taboo. Back in our world, or even your world it was more common. You came here when you were 12, after the talk was given in schools."

"Mom I can't talk about this right now." Lyra's muffled voice said.

"Lyra would you look at me?"

Lyra covered her ears. "Please just stop talking about it."

"If you can't handle talking about it, you are not ready to be doing it." Emma said sternly.

Lyra slowly lifted her head and lowered her hands.

"You know, I was your age when I did it. We were in love. I thought it would last forever. We rushed into things." Emma said.

"Lena's brother Neal." Lyra said.

"Yeah," Emma said. "He was a good man in the end, but I didn't know that when I needed him most."

Lyra was quiet, unsure of what to say. "You think that I rushed things with Roland? That he's gonna let me down? Mom I love him and we are gonna last."

"The bloom of first Love always feels that way."

"First and only love." Lyra said.

"I hope so, but it doesn't often work out that way." Emma said.

* * *

Later that night, Emma told Killian about what was going on. He got very uncomfortable and avoided the subject.

The next day when Killian was in the kitchen peeling a grapefruit, Lyra walked in.

He looked at his daughter and stared.

Lyra checked the cupboard for food.

"Lyra," Killian began, "I uh heard you and Lena have been at odds the passed few days."

"It's nothing you can fix," Lyra said.

"Alright, But..." he looked for something to say that wouldn't give it away, "she's your best friend isn't she? And she's your aunt."

"I'm just not ready to forgive her." Lyra said. She poured herself a cup of coffee.

"What did she do?" Killian asked, pretending to not know.

"She told a secret and I have kept her's." Lyra said. She sipped her coffee.

"Well I hope this won't lead you on a path to casting a dark Curse," he joked.

Lyra gave him a look. "Ha. Ha."

"You may not feel like you can trust her, but she only told Hope, and you two are friends too."

Lyra almost dropped her drink. _Oh Crab._

"Oh no, I spoiled it," Killian said.

"You know too," Lyra said. She put her coffee down and looked away.

"This is awkward for me too. Point is, Lena didn't mean for any of this. She told someone she trusted too."

Lyra looked at him and sighed. She turned away and finished her coffee.

* * *

School didn't get any better as the next few days went on. Roland wasn't there either. Lyra spent her lunches alone, at the pond. People still whispered and stared at her. Some gave judgmental looks.

During magic school, Lena and Lyra were quiet, but still worked together, mostly. They each stung each other on purpose once.

After class, Lyra saw Roland lurking nearby. Lyra walked over to him. "Hey." She smiled. "How have you been?"

"Lyra we need to talk." Roland started

"I know. These rumors are awful and I-" Lyra said.

"How did they find out? I never told anyone before."

"Really?"

"Really."

Lyra looked down. "I confided in Lena. She's my best friend."

Roland sigh. "Why did you tell her? Why did you tell anyone?"

"Because that night was so special, I had to tell someone about it. I had to share this amazing news with them."

"But then your friend told someone else."

"She told your sister." Lyra said. Her tone grew stern. "And she told everyone."

"Hope told Flora on accident."

"Oh sure she did," Lyra rolled her eyes. "Grumpy's kid of all people. She might as well have told everyone else."

"Lyra this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't told someone."

"No, this wouldn't have happened if your sister hadn't shared something that has nothing to do with her to everyone."

"Lyra stop!" Roland shouted.

Lyra took a breath.

"I think we should take a huge step back. This is a small village. And we broke a societal rule. Being around each other is only going to make the situation worse."

"No, showing them that this hasn't affected our relationship with make it better. Showing them that it wasn't just a one-time thing. That we are in a serious relationship." Lyra argued. She held his hand.

"Please understand this isn't easy for me," Roland said. "We need to spend some time apart."

"You're breaking up with me?" Lyra said.

"We are taking a break." Roland said. He walked away and their hands slowly separated.

* * *

Lyra walked down the path to the village, fighting back tears and her fists tightened. She loosened her grip when she saw Will Perry. "Will?"

"Hey Lyra," he said.

"Boy am I glad to see you." Lyra said. She gave him a hug.

He hugged her back. "What's going on?" Will asked.

"Roland and I kind of had a fight. I haven't seen him in days and when I do, it ends badly." Lyra said. "And he defended Hope! You know she told Flora?"

Will sighed. "I'm really sorry for all the pain she's caused you."

"I'm sorry too for talking ill of your girlfriend but she did a horrible thing." Lyra said.

"So you're not mad at Lena anymore?"

"I don't know. I can't forgive her for telling one person when Hope only told one person too, even if it was Flora."

Will paused. He looked like he knew something.

"What?" Lyra asked.

"Hope told more than just Flora." He sighed and said, "She told Gerhardt. Fauna. And Me."

"Why would she do this to me?" Lyra asked.

Will bit his lip. "Why don't we talk about something a little more cheerful."

"Like my old world? Can we visit there?" Lyra asked.

"You don't really wanna go back there." Will said.

"It sounds awfully tempting right now." Lyra said.

"But your crazy 'not mom' is there." Will said.

"Ms. Coulter." Lyra said. "I remember."

"A visit to my world sound refreshing though. Maybe in a few weeks, during spring break we could go."

Lyra smiled. "That would be nice."

* * *

While Lyra walked home, she made the mistake of making eye contact with the residents. Some smiled but some make strange looks at her and one shook her head at her.

She ran into her house and closed the door quickly. Lyra peered into the house and didn't see anyone. She gave a small smile and went to the kitchen. She went to their "non-electric fridge" and looked around for a snack. She sighed and then saw something in the corner of her eye. Lyra reaches her entire arm into the fridge and took out a flask.

She looked at the initials: K. J. Lyra twisted open the top and sniffed inside. She backed away and made a face. She put the flask down and grabbed a really small cup and poured some of the rum into it.

She put her arms on the counter and looked in front of her. She thought about her and Roland, him breaking up with her, her awkward talk with her parents, and imagined Hope when was telling everyone. She looked back down at the shot of rum. Finally, Lyra grabbed the cup and drank it.

* * *

A portal opened near the village later that day. Will Scarlet, Anastasia, and two children came through. Lyra maneuvered through the crowd to see them. "Maryanne!" Lyra said.

Her friend who assisted them with Operation Falcon has returned. She's Alice and Cyrus's daughter and she's a few years younger than Lyra and Lena. She left early during the operation to fulfill her end of the deal.

Lena was already hugging Maryanne when Lyra spotted her.

The other child with them was a five year old boy. Lyra looked at him confused.

"This is our son, Matthias," Will Scarlet said. "Good to see you again Lyra and Will."

Will Perry was standing behind Lyra. Shortly before arrived in the Enchanted Forest, Will and Lyra ventured to Wonderland.

"Good to see Operation Falcon was a success across more than one world." Lyra said.

* * *

Maryanne, Lyra, and Lena gathered in Lena's room after the crowd settled down.

"You all succeeded with Operation Falcon then?" Maryanne asked. "You changed our present?"

Lena and Lyra were quiet for a moment.

"Well..." Lena said. "We saved Hope-"

"But Zak is still alive. We brought him to our time as a baby." Lyra said.

"His name is John now," Lena said.

"And I changed my future but now as much as I originally planned. I still grew up in that other place but my parents and the rest of my family knew I existed and were waiting for me." Lyra said.

"That's good to hear." Maryanne said. "What about Melody? Did she return home?"

There was a long pause before Lena spoke. "She didn't make it."

"What are you talking about?" Maryanne asked.

"There was a terrible accident," Lena said. "And she died."  
Maryanne gasped and her eyes filled with water. "Oh my God."

"On a lighter note," Lena said, "life has been great since we returned over a year ago. It's been amazing, as usual."

"Life was the best it ever has been..." Lyra said.

Maryanne nodded but then looked confused, as if she just realized something.

Lena looked at her niece, concerned.

* * *

The three girls had a sleepover that night. Hope knocked at the door but Lena told her she was busy.

Lena was the first one to fall asleep so Maryanne started the conversation with Lyra. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Lyra asked.

"Come on," Maryanne gave her a look.

Lyra immediately looked guilty. "I did something and now everyone knows because of Hope." Lyra's face stiffened. "She told everyone."

"Why would she do that?" Maryanne asked.

"Because of how close I was with her brother and Lena."

"But I though you and Hope and Lena were this trifecta of best friends." Maryanne said.

"We were..."

"Then you can be that again. She's your friend. You don't want to lose her."

"You don't know how badly she hurt me. She ruined my life."

Maryanne rolled her eyes. "What I see is a girl who still has Lena, still has a good relationship with her parents. The one you've been fighting for from the beginning-"

"That relationship is a little awkward now," Lyra tilted her head. "Because of that whole secret that the whole village had no business knowing."

Maryanne raised her eyebrows. "Whatever it is, it will pass."

"That's what everyone keeps saying but it hasn't."

"Everyone? Who is everyone?"

"Lena. Will-Perry. Mom."

"See? You're not alone. You still have people you can count on. So think about them when you're feeling down."

Lyra looked down and smiled as she looked back up.

"What?" Maryanne asked.

"You just came from Wonderland right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Did you being anything with you?"

"Why?" Maryanne grew more suspicious.

"I need something that will get me out of this place." Lyra said.

"What are you taking about?"

"How did you get here? A magic bean? Jefferson's hat?" Lyra was getting more excited about her idea.

"Slow down. You're not serious about leaving your home." Maryanne said.

"Not forever. I just need to break and I don't think I can wait three more weeks for Will Perry to visit Oxford of Canada or wherever in that world he wants to visit."

Maryanne paused. "You can't run away."

Lyra's expression changed. "Well fine," She huffed and pulled s blanket over her body and lied down.

Maryanne turned the light off.

* * *

Maryanne and Lyra hung out the next day, were Maryanne witnessed the whispering, pointing, and other interactions. She noticed that things were awkward between Lyra and her parents. She even caught Lyra sneak a drink. Maryanne also saw how Hope acted towards Lyra.

Lucy Mills and Matthias were playing outside in Henry's front yard before Will Scarlett and Anastasia left for Wonderland.

Maryanne walked with them as held a small pouch of powder in their hand.

Lyra ran after them.

Anastasia poured the powder on the ground and a portal opened. Anastasia jumped in, carrying her son. Will Scarlett waved back at Robin Hood and Little John before jumping in. Maryanne looked down the portal.

"Maryaaaaaane!" Lyra shouted at she ran.

Maryanne twirled around. "Lyra? I have to go. This portal will close soon."

"I know, I know." Lyra said. She hugged Maryanne. "I'm glad you came to visit us."

Maryanne gave a smile. "If you miss me too much you can always visit me. Will Perry still has the magic knife right?"

"Yes. Anyway I just wanted to say goodbye before you left." Lyra said, "and thank you for being a friend when I so needed one."

"Of course," Maryanne said, taking Lyra's hands. "Goodbye." She fell back into the portal.

After the portal closed, Lyra looked down at her hand and saw capsule with powder inside.


	14. Chapter 14

Descendants 2 Chapter 14

Episode 7C

Morning turned to night quickly in Storybrooke. The high school dance had just begun, when Hope was able to convince Henry to go.

"We're gonna be late," Henry said. He was trying to tie his tie. "The dance already started."

"I know!" Hope said, raising her voice. She was combing her hair. "Hurry up!"

"You're not ready either," Neal Jr. said. He stood in her doorway, all dressed and ready to go.

Henry stepped in the doorway. "Maybe we should just forget the whole thing," He said.

"No, we're going," Hope said sternly.

"Are Lyra and Lena going?" Neal Jr. asked.

"No, Lena's at the hospital with Lyra. This dance is the perfect distraction from all that stress." Hope said.

"Wait why are they at the hospital?" Neal asked.

"You didn't hear?" Henry said. "Right, I forgot to tell you. I just assumed Lena or Hope would have told you. It was kind of a chaotic day."

"What happened?" Neal asked again.

"Lyra passed out," Hope said. "Her parents and Lena are with her. Don't worry."

* * *

Regina drove Henry, Neal, and Hope to the high school dance. It was being held in the cafeteria. All the lunch tables were moved to the back room. There was loud music playing an assortment of 2010s music. There was a disco ball and rotating disco ball lights illuminating the room. A DJ was on stage.  
Hope, Henry and Neal entered the dance room together. Hope was wearing a pretty blue dress, while boys had suits on.

The music ranged from Bruno Mars to Pharrell Williams, to Adele, to Imagine Dragons. The three teens leaned against the wall and watched everyone else.

"So are all school dances like this?" Hope asked. "Do you ever join them and dance?"

"I told you I didn't want to come," Henry said. "What do you think Neal-" he looked over at his uncle, who was all the way over by the food tables.

During "Happy" by Pharrell Williams, Neal filled his plate with cookies, chips, and other desserts. He was about to grab a cupcake when someone said,  
"No don't eat those!"

Neal turned to see Gretel with her hair done up, and wearing a pink dress. "Those cupcakes are gluten free. Someone's mom made them."

Neal gave her an awkward smile.

"You're one of the Descendants." Gretel said. "I wouldn't want your experience here to be ruined by that cupcake."

"I don't see you trying anything." Neal said.

"I limit my sugar intake." She said. "Bad experience with sweets."

He chuckled.

A new song had just started to play. "Sign of the Times" by Harry Stiles. "I love this song!" Gretel said.

"Do you uh-do..." Neal tried.

Gretel smiled at him and was patient.

"Would you like to- to dance? With me?" He asked.

Gretel grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor.

Hope and Henry looked over at them.

"How did Neal get a dance before either of us?" Hope asked.

"Guess he's smoother than I thought." Henry said, with an approving grin. "You know what, if Neal can get up the courage to ask a girl to dance, so can I." Henry got off the wall and walked onto the dance floor.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Killian and Lena were asleep in Lyra's room. Killian in the chair, and Lena leaning on Lyra's bed.  
Emma on the other hand was awake and standing over Lyra. She held her hands out over her and tried healing her with her magic. Nothing changed. Lyra was still asleep.

Emma sat down close to Lyra and held her hand. "It's so hard not having you in our lives. I couldn't bare knowing you get sick or whatever this is, so young. I've lost you once. I can't loose you agian." Emma's voice was shaking and her eyes began to fill with tears.

* * *

A smile grew on Hope's face as she saw Henry and Grace dancing together. "Operation Sparrow is going well." She said to herself.

"Care to dance?"

Hope blinked and saw a hand in front of her. She turned to see Hansel in a suit and slicked back hair.

"Uh, sure." She said.

"Dancing Queen" by ABBA began playing. Everyone was dancing with someone.

* * *

As the school dance ended, and the teens all went home, visiting hours at the hospital had ended. Belle met Lena there and drove her home. Emma and Killian left together. In all the emotional trauma of him returning and Lyra in the hospital, the two made tacos that night.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

Lyra woke up in her hospital bed. It took her a few moments to realize what happened to her. She sat up in her bed.

"Woah take it easy," Nurse Tink said, rushing into her room. She was holding a clipboard in her head. "You were unconscious for 15 hours."

Lyra looked around her room. "Do my parents know?"

"They never left your side," Tink said. "Well, until visiting hours were over. Thumbelina too."

Lyra gave a have smile. "Wait where's Roland?"

"He's with Regina." Tink assured her. "Lyra I ran some tests and we discovered why you fainted."

Lyra cringed her eyebrows.

"It was a curious situation. We thought is might be magic-related. Portal jumping side effect. It wasn't. It was in fact a very human thing." Nurse Tink said.

Lyra leaned closer to Tink as she spoke.

"The blood test confirmed it." Tink said. "You're pregnant."


	15. Chapter 15

Descendants 2 Chapter 15

Episode 8

Previously on Once Upon a Time:  
Gathering around the well in the woods of Storybrooke at night, the four descendants held a meeting.  
"Operation Sparrow is about 5 things." Lena said.  
"1) Bringing back my dad." Hope said.  
"2) Bringing Roland home to Storybrooke." Lyra said.  
*in a later scene, Lyra and Roland emerge from a portal together in Storybrooke  
"3) Getting my heart back," Hope said.  
"4) Getting to know my brother while we're here." Lena said.  
*in a few scenes, Lena and Gideon have met at the well  
"5) Making sure Zelena becomes the Dark One," Neal Jr. said.  
"6) We need to break up Violet and Henry." Lyra said.  
*in a later scene, Lyra pushed Violet through a portal*  
7) In another scene Lena and Lyra were talking in Lena's room at the Gold Manor.  
Lyra said, "Leia. She's supposed to be ... made this year in Storybrooke. Actually given the timeline within the month. If he's gone longer than that, Leia won't exist. My little sister."  
*in another scene, Lyra's in the hospital. Her worried parents go home and make tacos  
*back in the hospital, Lyra wakes up and Tink tells her she's pregnant

"What did you just say?" Lyra asked. She sat up strait and blinked again.

"You're not sick at all. You're pregnant," Nurse Tink said.

Lyra let it a shocked sigh.

"You're 3 months along in fact." Tink added. "Everything looks good. You and your baby are prefectly healthy."

"Does anyone else know? Did you tell my parents?" Lyra asked, nervously.

"That goes against doctor-patient confidentiality." Tink said. "Would you like to know the gender?"

Lyra stammered. "Uh-um you can do that already? So early..."

"Well usually you have wait until the 4th month but," she pulled out a necklace from her uniform pocket, "this necklace can tell you the gender of your first born, even if you aren't with child. It was enchanted by a gypsy, according to Mary Margaret. Would you like to try?"

Lyra shook her head. She rubbed her belly and made a scared look.

\- Title Screen -

Lyra's parents visited her first thing in the morning the next day. They all chatted as she had her hospital breakfast of cereal and and a honey bun. Lyra was thrilled Killian was back and that her parents were back together.

"I should faint more often," Lyra joked.

"Please don't," Emma said. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"A lot has happened the past 2 days," Killian said.

"Including..." Emma showed Lyra her hand. There was a sparkling ring on it!

"You're engaged!" Lyra shouted. "That's incredible news!"

Emma and Killian smiled and leaned into each other.

"We would love for you to be there," Killian said.

"You'll still be in town, right?" Emma asked.

"When is it?" Lyra asked.

"Sunday," Emma and Killian said simultaneously.

"3 days... I think we'll still be in town." Lyra said. She gave them a cheeky smile.

Dr. Whale came into Lyra's room. "You are free to go, Miss Jones. Your discharge paperwork is all filled out. You can go home, or wherever you chose to go."

"Thanks Doctor Whale," Emma said.

"Hey, why were you admitted?" Killian asked. "I mean what caused you to faint?"

Lyra's face sank and she pulled the bedsheets from the hospital bed over her head.

Killian chuckled, "What are you doing Lyra?"

"Come on Lyra," Emma said. "Let's go get ice cream for tonight."

Lyra uncovered her head and got off the hospital bed. She walked with her parents out of the hospital.

* * *

Archie was in the middle of a session with Leroy when someone came knocking at the door. Archie looked at the door and paused.

"Can't they read the sign?" Leroy said. "' _Do not disturb. Session in progress._ '"

The person on the other side of the door began pounding rigorously.

Archie got up and answered the door. "Lyra?"

"Dr. Archie I need to talk with you." Lyra said.

"Okay," he said. "Well I'm in a meeting right now. We can schedule an appointment-"

"I can't Archie. I need to talk. Something serious is going on. I'm freaking out-" Lyra ranted.

Archie looked at her and said, "Alright. My session will end in about 15 minutes. I have an opening then. Can you wait here until then?"

Lyra nodded and Archie eased back into his office.

Lyra sat on the bench and put her hands on her knees. She took deep breaths in and out. _Oh my God. Oh my God. I am pregnant. I just keep hearing it over and over in Tinkerbell's voice. I'm going to have a baby. Yeah, that doesn't help with the rumors. Oh, but Roland and I are going to be a family. That is, if he even wants to be with me. Or ahve anything to do with me. Oh, just wait until Hope finds out. Oh my God. Who am I going to tell? How am I going to tell people? Mom was a young mom. Oh, she's gonna be so upset with me. How long has it been?_ Lyra looked up that clock. Only two minutes had passed. She sighed and buried her face.

As Leroy left the office, Lyra darted inside.

"Ms. Jones. What's the trouble?"

"Before I say anything I need your word that what I say in here will be confidential." Lyra said.

"It will."

"Not to anyone. Not even my parents."

"I take patient confidentiality very seriously."

"Archie..." Lyra paced the room. She stopped quickly. "And there's no hidden cameras or recorders?"

"No. Now Lyra you clearly have something urgent to say. Free yourself and say it."

Lyra sat down in the sofa across Archie. She looked down, turned to the side, and slowly eyed Archie. "I'm pregnant."

Archie paused for a while before saying. "Ah... and I see you didn't expect this."

"Oh of course not!" Lyra stood up. She walked around the room as she talked. "It was one time. One night that was supposed to be special. And then it-it wasn't. Because everyone found out and twisted it into something awful. I-I don't know what to do. How to tell people. My mom-my mom's gonna be pissed. She warned me about being too young and..." she sat back down. "What do I do?"

"Well one of the advantages of being here in the past is they can't be mad at you for something that hasn't happened yet."

"I live in the Enchanted Forest. It's very traditional. Being pregnant and unmarried makes you a harlot." Lyra said. "I thought the rumors would eventually go away but this makes it permanent."

"If you really don't want the baby, there are-" Archie cleared his throat, "options-"

Lyra shook her head. "No. I don't want to do give this child up."

"You seemed very anxious and not in a good way, yet you're so quick to want to keep this child."

"See why I'm here!? I'm conflicted." Lyra buried her face.

"I'm really not sure I'm the best person to talk to about this. Perhaps going to your mother would be your best chance. She knows exactly what you're going through."

Lyra stood up. "That was all for not."

* * *

Neal and Lena visited Lyra at the Swan-Jones home that afternoon. They hung out in her room. Lyra closed her door.

"How are feeling?" Lena asked.

"Like I haven't been asked that 12 times every hour." Lyra said. "I'm fine."

"But what happened?" Neal Jr. asked. "I heard you were knocked out for 12 hours."

"Nothing to worry about," Lyra said.

"Well we did worry." Lena said. "C'mon you can tell us."

"Hey How was the dance?" Lyra said, changing the subject. She turned to Neal.

"Don't change the subject," Lena said.

"It was interesting. The music was good. The dancing, however, was very different than back in our land."

"And you're just going to let her change the subject," Lena whispered to herself.

"Did you dance with anyone?" Lyra nudged him.

Neal blushed and turned away.

"You did," Lyra cheered.

"Alright, Alright," Neal said.

"Oh I have to something to share," Lyra said. "About Operation Sparrow."

"Yes, we're almost done," Lena said. "We could be done by Friday."

Lyra made a face at Lena. "No, it's about Archie. He's alone."

"Okay?" Neal said.

"The untold stories are playing out right now. Anita's here!" Lyra said.

"You want to set them up," Neal grinned. "Operation Ani- dang it, both their names start with an A."

"Archita?" Lyra suggested.

"Operation Archita," Neal nodded.

"Hey, if it's for Operation Sparrow, I'm in," Lena said.

"Are you sure?" Lyra asked.

"Sure. We need to tie up any loose ends around here." Lena said. Lena looked around the room for a moment. There was a strange fuzzing in the air. Lena could smell mint too. It took her a moment before she realized, it as coming from Lyra. Specifically, her belly.

* * *

Emma and Killian spent their day planning their wedding. They shared all their details with Lyra during dinner.

"We agreed to get married on the roof of Granny's." Emma said.

"And we've invited the whole town," Killian said.

"Even Mr. Gold?" Lyra asked.

"Even him, though I doubt he'll come." Emma said.

They continued to talk about the wedding for the duration of the meal. After dinner, Lyra told her parents she was going to meet up with Neal and Lena to hang out at Granny's. It was partially true.

* * *

Neal, Lena, and Lyra met up outside Granny's diner. Lena used her magic to unlock Archie's back gate. Pongo came dashing out.  
Across the street, Anita was heading for the animal shelter.

Archie called his dog, "Pongo!"

Anita whistled and Pongo ran right up to her. "Pongo?" She said. "It it really you? After all these years..." she had a British accent.  
the three descendants ducked behind the fence outside the diner.

Archie caught up with Anita and Pongo. "Sorry about that. I don't know how he got out." Archie said.

"It's no trouble," Anita said. "Had it not been for Pongo getting out, I would not have been reunited with him."  
Archie tilted his head. "Do you know Pongo-prior to the curse?"

"He was my dog many years ago. He had many puppies with my other dog Perdita. One day the puppies were stolen and Pongo escaped to find them. He never came back." Anita explained.

"He ran very far," Archie said. "The Enchanted Forest." He put the leash on his dog's collar. "Did you uh- were the other dogs ever found?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded. "All the puppies came home. And then we came here, and they scattered. That's why I've been working at the animal shelter, to find them. We found Lucky and Patch. Perdita found me right after we were brought here. A handful are still out there."

"Well I'd love to help you find them," Archie said. "If that Alright with you."

"Sure," She couldn't hide the sweet smile on her face.

* * *

The next chapter is going to be a long one. An event leads the Descendants to fess up thier true feelings. Using a powerful truth stone, the descendants won't be able to resist spilling thier secrets. Hope flashback too. Episode 9 comes on Saturday.


	16. Chapter 16

Descendants 2 Chapter 16

Episode 9

Flashback to the first episode: _When the descendants arrived, a note came out of the hole too. It flew was across the street, towards the library. By coincidence or fate, the note got stuck to the bottom corner of the trash can outside the library doors._

Present day: Neal walked by the library and noticed the strip of paper flapping in the wind. He lifted up the trash bin and picked up the paper. He opened the top of the bin to throw it away, but then he saw Lyra's name on it. He read the paper and his eyes widened. "Lyra!" He said as he ran, holding up the note in his hand.

He found Lyra outside the hospital and gave her the note:

 _"Lyra,_  
 _I so sorry for how Hope has treated you. It's wrong. It's unfair._  
 _You should know something. Hope and I have been together, the way you and Roland have. We've slept together. She has no right to judge you so doing exactly what she did._  
 _\- Will Perry"_

Lyra's face tightened. "That bitch!" Lyra stormed off and Neal followed after her.

\- Title Screen -

"Where is she!?" Lyra asked aggressively. She was walking quickly in a straight line down the blocks of Storybrooke.

"The diner," Neal said. "Be careful. She's in public. Lena's there. Henry's there. Lyra-"

She had already entered the diner.

Lyra flung the door open and stared at the Hope at the end of the booth. Lyra walked right up to her and back handed Hope. The impact was so hard that it caused Hope to fall out of her seat and to the ground.

"Lyra!?" Lena asked.

Hope started to get up, all groggy. She rolled over. "Finally got some back bone did you?" She smiled, which only fueled Lyra more.

Lyra mounted Hope and slapped her a few times. "You. Hypocrite! You made me feel like I was some horrible person. A slut." Lyra held the collar of Hope's shirt and got in her face. "When you have been doing the same thing with Will! You're the horrible person!"

"What the hell are you doing!?" Regina asked. She came in from the back of the diner. She pulled Lyra off Hope, and helped Hope up. Regina turned back to Lyra. "What is the matter with you!?"

Lyra looked around the diner. Lena avoided Lyra's gaze. Neal looked down too.

Hope used a napkin from her table to wipe the blood off her face. Her cheek and lip were bleeding.

* * *

Hope Flashback: "Happy Birthday to you," Hope's family sand to her around her triple decker 16th birthday cake. Gathered by Enchanted Forest residents in their backyard, Hope was full of glee as she blew out her candles.

Everyone cheered and dispersed as they got their piece of cake. Regina and Robin mingled with little John and the Charmings. Henry and Grace chatted with others there. Lucy and Flora and Fauna played together. Neal wandered around by himself. Baby John was in a bouncer. Hope, Lena, and Roland formed a small group while eating the cake.

"What did you wish for?" Lena asked.

"Well if I tell you, it may not come true," Hope said. "Besides I already have everything right here."

"Aww," Roland teased.

Hope nudged her brother and smiled.

Roland looked right passed Hope. "Lyra," he said.

Hope turned around quickly and saw Lyra coming into the backyard of the Hood family home. She put her cake down and marched over to Lyra before Roland could reach her. "Lyra, What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? I was invited." Lyra said.

"I didn't think you'd still come after everything that's happened." Hope said. She folded her arms.

"It's your birthday. I thought you'd want me here, despite everything that's happened." Lyra said.

Hope looked around. Others were starting to look and get quiet. "Your parents didn't come either. This isn't were you should be. It won't make things any better."

"You're kicking me out?" Lyra asked.

"Why do you always do that? You heard me." Hope said. She backed Lyra out of view from the party.

"That is it," Lyra said sternly and pulled Hope inside the Hood house and closed the door.

"What are you doing!?" Hope asked.

"What did I ever do you to you to make you hate me so much!?" Lyra asked. "For years, you were one of my best friends. The kindest sweetest person. What happened? Why would you tell everyone what me and Roland did?"

"So now you're mad at me for tell some people? You told Lena. If you want to to keep your dirty little secret, you shouldn't have gone blabbing." Hope said.

"That's your excuse?" Lyra said. "You know this would have reflected badly on me and your brother-"

"Don't you talk about my brother. You would have corrupted him."

"What is this really about?" Lyra said. "Tthere has to be more than just 'oh I was jealous of you and my best friend and my brother.'" Lyra mimicked. "Why did you do this!?"

Hope shook her head. "The truth is you did this to yourself. You did what you did. You told someone about it. And now you pay the consequence for that."

Lyra crossed her arms and looked down. "Lena told me not to rock the boat. Forgive each other. Clearly she forgot to tell you the same thing." Lyra said.

"Just get out," Hope said, harshly.

Lyra headed for the door and grabbed the knob. She looked back and said, "for someone named Hope, you sure don't inflict any." She walked out and slammed the door.

Hope went back to her party outside. Her mom and dad asked if she was Alright and she assured them she was. Later there was music playing and Roland pulled her into a dance.

* * *

In Mr. Gold's pawnshop, the owner himself was taking a visual inventory of his magical items. He came across a bright red stone and picked it up. He felt the weight, or perhaps the power, in his hand.

The group all met up at the loft in the hour that followed. Mary Margaret, David, Emma, Killian, Regina, Zelena, Mr. Gold, Belle, and the four Descendants all were there. Regina brought over little Roland, and baby Hope. She told him to play upstairs. Toddler Neal and baby Hope were sleeping. Toddler Lena was left at Ashley's daycare.

"After this morning's events," Mary Margaret said, "we think it's time for a meeting."

"Mr. Gold has procured a stone that forces the holder to tell the truth." Regina said.

"You want one of us to use it?" Lena asked.

"We want all of you to use it." Regina said.

"You don't trust us?" Neal asked.

"You saw what happened at the diner," Zelena said.

"We have some questions," Emma said.

"There's clearly some tension here," Mary Margaret. "And I've always believed the truth will bring you together."

"Wouldn't it be easier to just schedule an appointment with Archie?" Lyra asked.

"We're doing this," Lena said. She sounded unsure.

"Besides Dr. Hopper's office is closed today." Belle said.

"So..." Mr. Gold placed the rock at the center of the short coffee table, "Lets see where the truth lies."

The descendants are shared an uneasy look.

* * *

Flashback continued: Later that night, Hope helped clean up the party along with her parents and Lena. As the two washed dishes, Lena asked Hope, "I heard Lyra was at the party."

"For like a minute and then she left." Hope said.

"Why? She didn't even say 'hi' to me." Lena said.

Hope shrugged.

Baby John began fussing so Hope went over him and rocked his cradle. "Shh. Shh Johnny." She said sweetly. She tickled him and went back to the dishes.  
Lena watched them closely. "You Love your brother, don't you?"

"Of course I do." Hope said. "Both of them."

Lena gave a small smile but eyed the baby in the cradle.

"Anyway I don't get why you're always on Lyra's side these days." Hope said.

"What?" Lena blinked.

"You. You're always defending Lyra ever since you two went on that adventure or whatever to get my baby John back."  
Lena sighed and looked down.

"And you never talk about that adventure."

Lena bit her lip.

"And you wonder why I might be a little worried about or friendship. You and Lyra have so many secrets. I thought we told each other everything." Hope said.

"Don't give me that," Lena said, pointing her finger. "I'm not going to be manipulated by you again."

"Ah, So are there bigger secrets than Lyra and Roland's reckless night?"

"Stop that. Stop shaming her."

"Stop lying to me about 'Operation Falcon.'" Hope said.

"Where did you hear that name?"

"Not from you. And isn't that the point?" Hope dried a dish and slammed it down on the counter before walking away.

* * *

Lyra and Neal sat on the opposite ends of the rectangular table in present day Storybrooke. On the long end, Lena and Hope sat opposite each other. The adults stood nearby their children.

"Who shall go first?" Mr. Gold asked.

The descendants are had a weary look on their faces. Where they nervous about what they would say, or what their friends would say?

"Everyone is using the truth stone," Regina said.

"Someone has to go first," Belle urged.

The descendants around the short table were quiet for a few more seconds. Then Neal leaned forward and picked up the rock. All eyes were on him.

"Of course I'd have to go first," he blurted. "I'm the outcast. I'm not part of the fabulous trio of friends. Even though that friendship seems _tarnished_ ," he said 'tarnished' loudly, "I still don't belong."

"Neal?" Lyra asked.

"I have never belonged. Not really." Neal said. "I was named after a man who died to save this town. I'm the son of 2 heroes, brother of the savior. Surrounded by legendary heroes I could never live up to."

Lena's eyes watered as he spoke. Lyra longed to sit by him.

"My whole life I'm referred to as Snow White and Charming's son. Other Neal. The Savior's brother. This trip to the past was my chance to be a hero. To be remembered as me. Neal Nolan." He said.

Everyone around the room quietly listened to him. Mary Margaret began sobbing.

Neal tried to put the rock down, but it pulled his hands back together with the rock inside.

"It made me feel unworthy of such tales. Unworthy of great love. I always felt second best. Seldom people ever made me feel differently." Neal said. He looked at Lyra. "Ever since I've come to Storybrooke I've felt like me. I've been treated like I'm any other ordinary person. But I know it won't last, because we will return to a land that will always see me as someone's relative."

Neal dropped the rock, and it returned to the center of the table. Everyone in the room was silent.

"I couldn't let go until I said everything..." Neal said quietly.

Lyra lunges forward and quickly grabbed the rock before Hope could.

* * *

Flashback continued: Shortly before school the next day, Hope saw Lyra and Will Perry taking. Hope lurked behind a tree and glared at them for a few seconds before cutting into the conversation. "Hey Will," Hope hugged him and gave him a kiss.

Lyra backed away and headed off in another direction.

Will Perry turned away. "Hope we need to talk."

Hope narrowed her eyes and took a step back. "What's wrong?" She stroked his arm.

"You've changed." He said. "You-"

"I've blossomed. I'm 16 now," she said. "Now everything is as it should be. You and me. Me and Roland. Me and Lena."

"At what cost?" Will said. "What _you_ did to Lyra?"

"Hey," Hope said, "that wasn't a lie. She did do that. It's not like I made it up."

"You told everyone about a very intimate thing that had nothing to do with you!"

"Why do you care? It wasn't about you either." Hope crossed her arms.

"Hope don't you get it? Don't you care? You told people and now everyone knows. Everyone is judging her. Spreading rumors about her. Shaming her. And you knew how they would react if you told."

Hope scoffed. "It's not my fault if they call her names. I can't control that."

"Would you just listen to me!?" He shouted.

Hope closed her mouth and raised her eyebrows.

"You destroyed someone else's life out of jealousy. Because what? She was so close with Lena? You were all a big trio of friendship. Or was it because of how close she was with your brother? He's going to end up with someone. Why not your friend?" Will narrowed his eyes. "Or was it something else?"

"I did not ruin her life. She did that all on her own. If she hadn't done that with my brother we wouldn't be in this situation. Besides Roland and I had plans that night. It's our weekly game night. We were gonna play Egyptian War. I promised he wouldn't miss it a third week in a row. But he forgot all that when Lyra bat her eyes." Hope said.

"Really?" Will tilted his head. "I can't do this anymore. I can't be with someone who would go to these lengths to hurt someone. You're not the person I fell I love with."

"You're breaking up with me!? Over Lyra!?" Hope shouted.  
Other students were looking at them.

He began clapping his hands. "You went through all this trouble to get your 'happy ending' and in the process, destroyed it. You just couldn't leave well enough alone. Job well done Hope!"

Hope began breathing heavily and crying. "Why don't you just admit what I already know!?"

"And what it that Hope!?" he shouted back. "You think I'm in love with Lyra?"

She gave him a look. "Aren't you?"

He shook his head and then looked at her in revelation. "Oh my God. There is it."

"There what is?" Hope asked.

"The real reason why you did all of this. It was never about Roland or Lena. It was about me." He stepped back from her. "You thought see cheated on him with _me_."

"I don't hear you denying it." Hope said.

"Hope, I shouldn't have to. You should just believe me. Trust me. And even if we did why wouldn't you come to me? Why would you take it all out on her?" Will asked.

"Because I don't want to lose you." Hope said.

"I can't even look at you right now." Will walked away.

"Where are you going?" Hope said, between sniffles.

"Where do you think?" He said, annoyed.

Hope saw Lyra and Will sitting together at lunch. She ran to Lena's house and cried on her shoulder.

* * *

"I hate you." Lyra blurted at Hope in present day. They were all still inside the loft and Lyra had just picked up the truth stone.

Emma looked down. Regina shook her head.

"You're the worst person I've ever met!" Lyra said to Hope. "And I've met plenty of awful people. Ms. Coulter, who stole children, but saved me. Asreal who killed my pet. Zakaria, who is a lot like me."

"Who is Zakaria?" Belle asked.

"You spread a rumor about me. Which of course escalated. People making assumptions about me. I love Roland and he is the only person I've ever gone that far with."

Hope scoffed and looked away.

"She's telling the truth," Neal said. "It's a _truth_ rock."

Hope looked at the rock and back at Lyra, with Hope's eyes widened.

"You tried to keep me and Roland apart" Lyra said. "Well you failed. We're going to be in each other's lives for a very long time." Lyra said.  
Lena looked down at Lyra's tummy.

"What do you mean?" Hope asked.

Lyra looked at her parents and tried to resist saying it out loud. The stone made her insides hurt. She had to say it.

"Don't resist," Regina said. "That only makes it painful."

"Lyra, it's okay," Killian said. "Nothing is going to change how we feel about you."

"I'm pregnant," Lyra said in a low voice.

Hope's face sunk and she shook her head. The adults in the room didn't hear.

"What did she say?" David asked.

"I couldn't hear," Mary Margaret said.

Lyra turned to Lena. "You made a mistake going in time to save Hope. When we got back, she wasn't the same and you know it. She's darker now. She's not the same aura of light and purity you remember."

Lena's face was serious.

"Hope," Lyra turned back to her, "Zelena never look your heart." Lyra tried to resist again. "It was me."

Lyra was finally able to let go of the stone. All eyes were on her.

"You," Hope said to Lyra with a nasty look on her face.

"You took my daughter's heart!?" Regina said. "Give it back!"

"Let them finish," Belle said.

"Hope thought I took her heart?" Zelena asked.

"There's still something they're not telling us," Regina said.

Hope stared at Lyra, taking in everything she had just learned.

* * *

Flashback Continued: Hope and Roland had their weekly game nights as usual. Lena and Hope met up at the tree daily. Lyra missed a few magic lessons, so Lena and Hope were paired up. Hope was smiling again.

"Dad?" Hope called one day. She found him in their backyard.

"Over here." He called.

"Dad I want to talk to you about something..." she began.

He put his bow and arrows down. "What's wrong?"

"I shouldn't have told you about Roland and Lyra. It wasn't for me to share. And now things are awkward between you and Roland. Ugh, and then you told Killian who told Emma. It wasn't supposed to go that far."

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked.

"I did something and I need to make up for it." Hope said.

"Well that's very good of you..." Robin said. His voice was fading.

Hope looked up and saw that Robin was fading! His whole body. He was disappearing. "Dad? Dad!?"

He faded away completely.

Hope began panting and ran inside the house. "Mom!"

"I'm here sweetie. What's going on?" Regina asked.

"Mom dad disappeared." Hope said.

"What do you mean sweetie?" Regina asked.

"Dad! He's gone!" She was crying and holding her Mom's hands.

"I know. He died a long time ago."

Hope looked bewildered. "What? Mom I mean Dad. Robin. Hood."

"Yes. He died when you were a baby. But that was a long time ago. And then Roland left with the Merry Men. He wasn't meant for a Storybrooke life."  
Hope's eyes widened. She let go of her Mom's hands and ran into her brother's room. "Roland!" His room was full of potions and spell books. "What is this?"

"My school," Regina said. "We meet her for our lessons and have lessons outside some days. Sweetie are you okay?"

"W-w-Where's Roland?" Hope asked.

"He's with the Merry Men, honey. He's all grown up too." Regina said. "He visits every year on your birthday. He was just here not too long ago."

"N-no." Hope was shaking. "This isn't right."

"Honey?" Regina held her daughter's hands.

"No!" Hope pulled away and ran off.

* * *

Back at the loft, everyone waited for another descendant to use the truth stone.

Lyra got up and sat between Neal and Lena. She held out her hands, and they each grabbed one.

Emma noticed and tilted her head. Mary Margaret and Belle smiled at the gesture.

Hope started to reach for the stone, but Lena quickly reached for it.

"Seriously?" Hope asked.

"I have to go before you," Lena said desperately.

Hope scoffed and continued to reach for the stone.

Lena smacked Hope's hand away and grabbed the stone.

"Lena," Hope said, annoyed.

"I need to say this before you say whatever you're going say." Lena took a deep breath. "I love you. Hope I've always loved you. I'm in love with you."  
Mary Margaret's eyes widened. Mr. Gold nodded in realization.

Lena's eyes were locked on Hope. "I never told you because-well because you have a boyfriend. And I see how much you too love each other. And, apparently how close you've become." Lena took a breath. "You were always someone I could count on. You lifted me up when I would feel down. You're my favorite

person in this whole world. In all the worlds." A tear escaped Lena's eye.

Hope stood up and walked out the front door of the loft.

* * *

Flashback Ends: "Lena!" Hope called as ran to the town square.

"Hope!" Lena called back. She was standing with Lyra.

"Something's not right here," Hope said.

"I know," Lena said.

"Leia's gone!" Lyra said.

"So is Roland and Robin," Hope cried.

"What!?" Lyra said.

"Why is this happening!?" Hope asked, frantically.

"I don't know," Lena said. "Everyone's memories are changed. Except ours..."

"I think it's time Will used his sword again," Lyra said.

"To go where?" Hope asked.

Lyra smiled at Lena giving her that 'operation' look.

Later that day, Lyra, Lena, Hope, Neal and Will all met at the pond.

"This is a beautiful place," Lena said.

"Yeah, Yeah, make the portal," Lyra urged.

"What is he doing here?" Hope asked Neal.

"I want to be a part of this. Whatever's going on, I want to help."

"When is this portal going?" Will asked.

"When?" Hope asked.

"Everything in our timeline seems to change around 2016." Lena said.

Will opened a portal by cutting a window creating a passage to another land.

Lena climbed through first.

Lyra went next. Will gave her the subtitle knife as she went through the portal. There was a piece of parchment wrapped around the heel of it.  
Neal was next.

Hope went through last. "Together?" She held her hand out.

"I won't be going with you." He said.

Hope narrowed her eyes. "Well why not? Our future is in danger. Don't you want to help save it?"

"I'm sure you four are more than capable." Will said.

"See you soon Will." Hope said before going through the portal.

* * *

Lena waited all of 5 seconds before following Hope outside the loft.

Lyra looked back at the table and her eyes widened. "Oh no."

Lena closed the door outside the loft. Hope had one hand on her head and the other over her face.

"Hope I-" Lena began.

"Don't," Hope warned. "How could you do that?"

"Do what?" Lena said. "The stone made me tell the truth."

"I know. I'm sorry." Hope softened. "I just wish it wasn't in front of everyone."

"You're embarrassed." Lena said.

"You're my best friend Lena," Hope said. "I know that was hard for you."

"I never said anything because I... I was too afraid of being rejected. And then you started dating Will. Just before we left, you two broke up. So I have to ask if there is any chance for you to ever love me as more than a friend?" Lena asked. She held out right hand.

Hope gave a small sigh and took her hand. She smiled sweetly as if she would gently answer her. When Lena held Hope hand with her left hand too, Hope's face sank. "I'm not some ya-ya. I'm into girls like that. And I knew you were, and I hoped it was only a phase. And I hoped you would like boys too. Why do you think I always tried to set you up with boys? Why you think I talk about Will so much? There aren't any other girls who like girls in our village. I didn't want you to be alone. I tried to be clear. We will never happen." Hope gasped. "I don't mean to sound so harsh."

Lena let go of Hope's hand, revealing the truth rock in Hope's hand. Hope dropped the rock.

"Why did you do that?" Hope asked. "That was brutal. I never wanted you to find out like that."

"Would you have ever told me?" Lena asked, trying not to cry.

"Would you have ever told _me_?" Hope asked back.

Lena nodded slightly and pooffed away.

Lyra opened the door from the loft. She looked around the area. "Where is she?"

"She left." Hope said. She stared at the rock on the ground and picked it up. "Lyra we need to talk."

Lyra gave her an unsure looked.

"I have wronged you." Hope began.

"That's an understatement." Lyra said.

"Breaking up you and Roland was never about me being jealous of how close you two were getting. I thought that you were disloyal. I thought that you and Will were..." Hope's eyes watered. "That's no excuse. I should have believed in me and Will. I should have handled this better. I wish I could take back those rumors but I can't."

"You told Roland, and that's why he dumped me," Lyra realized.

"I'm so sorry." Hope said.

Lyra was surprised. Hope was genuine. The truth rock soothed any doubt.

"Maybe the reason why Robin and Roland disappeared is because I needed to be punished for how I treated you." Hope said. "You were my friend and I betrayed you."

Lyra tilted her head. "Are you just saying this because now you know I'm pregnant."

"I've been meaning to say it for a while but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I didn't want to look weak if I wasn't going to be forgiven. Now that I know I child is on the way, I fear it may be too late and that you won't let me be a part of my niece or nephew's life."

Lyra took a moment. "Thank you for the apology. It means a lot. It doesn't mean I forgive you, but time will tell." Lyra backed away and pooffed away.

* * *

Lyra went to the well in the woods where she found Lena in tears. Lyra walked up to her and embraced her. Lena cried into Lyra's shoulder.


	17. Chapter 17

Descendants 2 Chapter 17

Episode 10A

Aladdin and Jasmine went into Granny's diner for breakfast the same time Lena and Lyra were there. Lyra stayed over at Lena's house the night before.

"Are you sure we shouldn't have stayed at the house for breakfast?" Lyra asked. "Belle is an amazing cook."

"I don't want them to know what Hope said." Lena said. "Or that I'm upset. Now when we're about to leave."

"About to leave? Operation Sparrow isn't done-" Lyra said.

"Oh my goodness," Lena said.

"What?"

"Aladdin and Jasmine." Lena gestured with her head.

Lyra turned around. "Oh hey. It is them. The untold stories."

Lena's eyes narrowed in on a piece of jewelry around Aladdin's wrists.

"Lena?" Lyra asked.

"Huh?" Lena looked back at her niece.

"I talked to Hope after you did and she-" Lyra said.

"I can imagine the horrible things she said." Lena said.

"It wasn't-" Lyra said.

"Excuse me I have to do something." Lena said. She got up out of the booth. "Well talk later. I'm sorry to do this so suddenly."

"No problem. I'll see you later." Lyra said.

Lena walked over to Aladdin and Jasmine, while Lyra left the diner through the back entrance.

"Aladdin. Jasmine." Lena greeted them.

"Hi," Jasmine said.

"Hello," Aladdin said.

"Have we met before?"

"I'm Belle and Rumple's daughter, Lena."

"Nice to meet you," Jasmine said.

"You too." Lena said. "Now I notice by those golden cuff that you Ali are a genie."

"It's a completed story." Aladdin said.

"Aren't they all?" Lena asked. "So is Jasmine your current owner or whatever you want to call it?"

"Yes," Jasmine said. "I'm saving the last Wish so that he won't go back in the bottle."

Lena looked at the bottle. "Will. And Cyrus."

"Come again?" Aladdin asked.

"They were the previous genies of the lamp." Lena said. "Never mind. I've got to go." She left the diner.

* * *

Lena went to the library, gathering all the books about Genies and the rules of wishes. She learned that a Genie's lamp can be taken when the current owner hasn't used all their wishes if 1) the owner dies or 2) the current owner offers it to a new owner. This includes a verbal offering or simply the current owner throwing the bottle and a new owner catching it.

Lena found Aladdin and Jasmine walking near the docs. They were alone. Lena used her magic to make Jasmine trip. She let go of the bottle upon impact. The bottle was tossed up in the air, spiraling away from Jasmine. Aladdin caught Jasmine, and Lena caught the bottle.

Aladdin immediately looked scared.

"Aladdin?" Jasmine asked. "What's wrong?"

"I have a new owner," he said. He and Jasmine stood up and looked at Lena, holding the bottle.

Lena held the bottle firmly in her hands. "I wish-"

"Lena what are you doing?" Jasmine asked.

"-I never-" Lena continued.

"Think about this." Aladdin said.

"-went back in time-"

"All magic comes with a price. Your father knows that more than anyone." Jasmine said.

"-to save Hope." Lena finished.

Aladdin looked at Lena hesitantly. "I-I can't go back in time. It's against the rules."

"Ah," Lena said, "but in my time we've cracked that code. Time travel is possible. Coming to the past doesn't void that rule."

Jasmine looked over to Aladdin. He put his arms together in front of him. "Aladdin you can't."

"I have no choice." Aladdin said. He brought his head down, granting the wish.

\- title screen -

Flashback to Descendants 1: _in the forest at night, Lena found Zak holding a knife to Hope. Zak said, "You rejected me." to Lena. "I'm going to take away your light. Your best friend. The precious hope of the HoodMills family. I'm a HoodMills too! You never loved me either," he said to Hope. He frowned at her and moved his blade around Hope's neck swiftly._

 _"No no no. I can fix this. I-I can uh..." Lena said, holding her dead friend. "I can fix this."_

 _In a later scene, Lyra finds Zakaria. Lyra said, "We're going back in time, so what I do here wont matter." Lyra killed Zakaria._

 _In another scene, Lena, Lyra, Maryanne, and the white rabbit gathering a classroom._

 _Maryanne asked, "Rabbit are you ready to travel?"_

 _"It's been three weeks. I think I can handle it." He said._

The rabbit was about to start digging the whole when Lena stopped him.

"Wait!" Lena said.

All eyes were on her.

"We can't do this. This isn't the way." Lena said.

"Lena, we can't back out now," Lyra said.

"Actually we can." Lena said. "We could make things much worse by going back in time."

"We've thought this through," Lyra said.

"Were staying in the present." Lena said.

Maryanne sighed, "you're just giving up. If we don't go, Hope will stay dead. You will have to accept that."

"Isn't that how life is supposed to go?" Lena said. She started to cry.

Melody came running into the room. "What's going on in here?"

Lena looked at Melody, surprised. "Mel's alive." She said to herself.

"Nothing," Lyra said, angrily. "Nothing is happening."

* * *

Lena ran to the HoodMills home and broke the tragic news of Hope's death. Word spread quickly around town. School was canceled for a week. And the search for her killer began.

Zelena used a tracking spell and found him before the mob did. She found him dead, with a stab wound to the heart.

Robin Hood suffered more than anyone. He lost 2 children. Regina, Roland, and Henry spent a majority of their time consoling Robin and sticking together.

Will Perry returned only to be greeted with the tragedy. Lyra met him at their usual spot. The log.

"Was I gone too long? Did I come back a year later or something?" Will Perry asked Lyra. He sensed something was amiss.

"You were gone a week..." Lyra said.

"Lyra? What happened?" Will's tone got more serious.

Lyra bit her lip. "Hope's dead."

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"She died. Zak killed her." She said through her crying.

"No. Everything was fine when I left. How could this have happened? Why wasn't I here? I should have been here." Will fell into Lyra's arms crying.

* * *

Hope's funeral was a week later. The whole village gathered. Everyone came except Zelena, who stayed in her small hovel alone. Regina hosted the funeral, giving a speech and offering food. Everyone contributed to the lunch. Robin, Roland, Will, and Lena spoke at the service.

"Hope was my best friend," Lena said. She looked out to the audience. Melody was still in town. Maryanne too. "She was the kindest, gentlest person. The lightest soul. That's what we should remember. That's how we should remember her."

* * *

After the service, the villagers enjoyed the food and gave their condolences to the HoodMills family and Will Perry. Lena found Lyra with Melody and interrupted them.

Lyra put down her plate when she saw Lena approaching.

"We need to talk," Lena said.

"About what?" Lyra asked angrily. "You bailed at the last second. You said we were going back in time to change everything. What happened here wouldn't matter because we were going to change it."

"Is the present really so bad?" Lena asked. "I mean, I know it's awful that Hope is gone. But so is her killer. Things will go back to how they were."

"That's the problem." Lyra said. "Back to having my parents not look me in the eye. Back to sleeping in a shed. Back to not having the life I dreamt about for 11 years."

"You don't know it, but this is better than the alternative." Lena said.

"How could you possibly know that?"

"I'll explain it later. You're not alone Lyra. Far from it. You have me. And Melody. And Roland."

"Roland?" Lyra made a confused face.

"He needs you now, more than ever." Lena said.

* * *

The village soon went back to running as it did before Hope died. Businesses reopens, customers came, and Public school reopened. As for magic school, Regina couldn't bring herself to leave the house to teach children magic.

"Is magic school canceled?" Flora asked. It was lunch time in their public school. She and a group of descendants were gathered outside.

"Regina's not teaching," Roland said. "I do t know if she'll come back. Hope's gone."

"Will there be a new teacher then?" Fauna asked.

"Who would be as experienced as Regina?" Neal Jr. asked.

"Emma?" Lyra suggested.

"She already has a job as the village guard." Flora said.

"Why about My dad?" Lena asked.

"No!" The group all said.

Lyra sighed, "Just another thing we've lost."

"It doesn't have to be the end," Lena said.

"We need a place where all magical folk can come together and train." Fauna said.

"And I need a place to walk home Lyra," Roland said.

Lyra smiled a little. Roland playfully nudged her.

"This is really the end of magic school?" Fauna asked.

"It appears so." Lena said.

* * *

The magic school students spent their newly found free time with their non-magical friends or at home reading, painting, or playing cards.

Maryanne left with the White Rabbit for her home. She seemed annoyed when she left.

"Mary," Lena said. "Why are you upset?"

"I came here to look for Will Scarlett. He's not here. And I stayed 3 extra weeks to help with everyone's Grieving." Maryanne said.

"You're mad because someone died?" Lena said.

"No. I'm mad because we were supposed to go back in time and change it." Maryanne said.

"You'll Find Will Scarlett without my help. The White Rabbit can still take you there. You don't need us." Lena said.

"It won't be as much of an adventure alone." Maryanne said.

The white rabbit dug a portal and he jumped through with Maryanne.

* * *

Lena works up one morning to the son dog a ship's Foghorn. She quickly got up and ran to the docs.

Melody boarded the Jolly Roger. Lyra and Killian joined her.

Lena watched as the three sailed away.

Back in the village, Zakaria's funeral as in progress. Zelena, Robin, and Roland showed up.

"Should we get started?" Roland asked.

"We should wait for more to show up." Zelena said.

"I don't think anyone else is coming." Robin said.

"That's impossible." Zelena said. "His friends. The rest of the family."

"Zakaria did kill his sister," Roland said.

Robin gave him a look.

"What?" Roland said. "That's why Regina and Henry aren't coming."

Zelena shook her head, but began the service. Midway through her speech, she took a closer look at her son's fatal wound. Zelena placed her hand on the wound and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked.

Zelena's hand glowed, while she continued to close her eyes. She was getting a vision of her son's last moments. She saw Lyra stab him.

Zelena's eyes opened and filled with vengeance. She left the service quickly.

* * *

Lena found Neal Jr. at the beach by himself and sat down with him. "Hey Neal."

"Hi?" He said.

"How's life?" She asked.

He scoffed. "Is this you trying to find a new best friend or something?"

"Lyra's my real best friend." Lena said. "I just wanted to talk. See how you're doing?"

"I'm fine, all things considered."

"How are things with you and Ashely going?"

"Fine." He said. "Why do you care all of the sudden?"

"Because you're family." Lena said.

Just them there was a scream. Neal and Lena stood up and looked out to the ocean. The Jolly Roger was sinking. Lena and Neal watched hopelessly as the boat flipped over, and the three passengers fell into the water.

Zelena was at the edge of the beach, glowing hand in the air.

"Why are you doing!?" Lena asked. She grabbed Zelena's arm and pulled it down.

"That monster killed my son," Zelena said.

"Who are you talking about?" Neal asked.

"That's no reason to kill the others on the boat." Lena said.

"They won't die," Zelena said. "I can't have her leaving the village."

"No, you don't understand," Lena said desperately. "Melody."

Out at sea, Lyra swam deep into the ocean after Melody sinking to the bottom. Lyra swam deeper and deeper until her vision blacked and she was unconscious.

Lena swam out to sea and helped Killian and Lyra get back to land. Zelena has disappeared. Lena gave Lyra CPR.

Lyra coughed awake. "Melody." She said.

"I'm so sorry," Lena said. "She drowned..." Lena realized it was just like the last time. In Storybrooke. Like fate.


	18. Chapter 18

Descendants 2 Chapter 18

Episode 10B

(Alternate Reality Continued)

Lena insisted on having a chat with Lyra at the usual spot. It was their first time meeting at the tree since Hope died.

Lyra leaned against the root of the tree with one leg on each side of the branch. Lena sat on the outer end of the branch.

"I know things seem hopeless right now..." Lena began.

"Right now? No. Always." Lyra said.

Lena took a breath. "I'm going to tell you a story. About Operation Falcon. You, me, Maryanne, and Melody all went to Storybrooke in 2015. We stayed at Granny's bed and breakfast. We met Red Riding Hood. You brought together Tinkerbell and Dr. Whale. Maryanne found Will Scarlett and took him to Wonderland, where he reunited with his wife."

"This story sounds nice." Lyra said.

"It doesn't stay that way." Lena said. "You steal the dark one dagger to bring back your mom to Storybrooke while she's pregnant with you, so you can be raised by your parents-"

"How could you possibly know that?"

"-but Killian didn't know that. And Melody went aboard to find a way out of Storybrooke. Killian thought she had the dagger and he chased her. And she fell off the boat. She drowned."

"What are you trying to say?" Lyra narrows her eyes.

"I'm saying I tried to stop it. But she died anyway. She drowned just the same."

"You're not making any sense."

"We couldn't save her either way. Maybe it was fate."

"How is it fate for Melody to die!?" Lyra shouted.

Lena took a moment. "We bring baby Zakaria back to our time. Hope is still alive. But something changed in her. She was bitter and cruel. When you and Roland got closer, she spread rumors about you two. It ruined everything you had worked so hard for. Your relationship with your parents was ruined. You and Roland broke up. You were miserable."

A tear fell down Lyra's face. "I killed Zakaria."

"I know." Lena said.

"We were supposed to go back so that it wouldn't matter. I would have killed someone that never existed..." Lyra sobbed. "And now everything is messed up. Hope, Zak, and Melody..."

"I thought I did the right thing, making this wish. But I look around at this town. Regina is devastated. She may never recover. Robin is distraught. There's no Leia or Gerhert Jr." Lyra stopped crying. "Leia?" She thought about the name. "I have a sister?"

Lena nodded. "Yeah, she's a few years younger than you... I thought I could save Melody. I thought I was messing with fate. What if Hope was meant to die?"

"Does any of this feel right?" Lyra asked. "Is this better than your tale?"

Lena didn't answer.

* * *

Lena invited Lyra over to her house that night.

At midnight, Zelena broke into the Gold household. Lena woke up to the sound of furniture being turned over. Then there was a scream.

Lena quickly got up and left her room. She saw Zelena coming up the stairs.

"Lena stay in your room," Rumple said. His voice cracked.

"Where's mom?" Lena asked.

Rumple used his magic to make Lena slide into her room and closed the door.

Lena tried to open up the door again but it zapped her back.

"What happening?" Lyra asked.

"Zelena." Lena said.

Lyra stared at the door, listening to the magical fight between Rumple and Zelena. "She's here for me."

"She won't get you," Lena said.

"I can't let her kill your family." Lyra used her magic on the door.

"Lyra no!" Lena moved Lyra's arm down. "Please don't do this."

"Maybe it's better this way." Lyra said. "Better me than you. You have a devoted family. You grew up here. She's here for me, and once she has that, she'll stop."

Lena began to cry. "No. Please. This can't be happening."

Lyra gave Lena a farewell hug and used her magic to open the door. Lyra walked down the hallway towards Zelena. Lyra made Rumple unconscious.

"You," Zelena said. "You murdered my son." She was filled with hatred.

"Yes." Lyra said. "He killed Hope."

"He didn't deserve to die!" Zelena said. "You were supposed to be a Heroes. Heroes don't kill. They don't take justice into their own hands."

"You're right. But I didn't grow up here." Lyra said. She spoke in a low and calm voice.

"Oh but you'll die here," Zelena said.

Lyra held her arms out, as if embracing death.

Zelena ran up to Lyra and took out her heart.

Lena stood in the hallway, watching, frozen in shock.

Lyra turned back to Lena. "You don't want to see this." Lyra used her magic to render Lena unconscious.

Then Zelena crushed Lyra's heart.

* * *

Lena woke up with blurred vision. She slowly got up as her vision cleared. Lena found Lyra's don't in the hallway.

"No no no!" Lena cried. She held Lyra and sobbed. Lena screamed and the lights in the hallway sparked.

Lena had a view of downstairs from where she was. She saw her father holding her mother in his arms. Rumple was crying too. Belle was lifeless.

Lena turned away. "What have I done? I didn't want this. I wish I never made that stupid wish."

The world around Lena dissolved away. Her parents. Lyra. The house.

Lena blinked and found herself back in Granny's diner in 2017. Lyra was across from her.

"Lyra!" Lena got up and hugged Lyra.

"Woah. Lena what's going on?" Lyra asked.

Lena places her hands on Lyra's arms. "It was all worth it. Operation Falcon. Everything we've done."

"Okay?" Lyra said.

"But now we have finish Operation Sparrow. We have to bring back Robin." Lena said.

"And I have to return Hope's heart." Lyra said.

"About that..." Lena said. "I found it, and I moved it."


	19. Chapter 19

Descendants 2 Chapter 19

Episode 11A

The Musical Episode

Flashback: Young Lyra in the parallel world looked out the open window of her room at Jordan collage. She was about 10 years old. Her hair was in 2 braids.

In front of the college was a big "Parent's day" sign. Lyra could see all the children and young adults with their families. Including her friend Billy Costa.

Lyra began to sing a song in her heart:

 _Maybe far away  
Or maybe real nearby  
He may be pouring her coffee  
She may be straighting this tie!  
Maybe in a house  
All hidden by a hill  
She's sitting playing piano,  
He's sitting paying a bill! _

_Betcha they're young  
Betcha they're smart  
Bet they collect things  
Like alloys, and art!  
Betcha they're good  
(Why shouldn't they be?)  
Their one mistake  
Was giving up me! _

_So maybe now it's time,  
And maybe when I wake  
They'll be there calling me "Baby"  
Maybe. _

_Betcha he reads  
Betcha she sews  
Maybe she's made me  
A closet of clothes!  
Maybe they're strict  
As straight as a line  
Don't really care  
As long as they're mine! _

_So maybe now this prayer's  
The last one of it's kind...  
Won't you please come get your "Baby" _

_Maybe…_

"Shut up!" A student said from next door. "I'm trying to nap!"

* * *

Present Day Storybrooke

The SwanJones family was planning their wedding. Tonight was the night. Killian stayed over at the loft and Emma stayed home with Lyra.

Lyra tried on her bridesmaid dress and spun around. It was dark purple and flowed to the ground.

"You look stunning," Emma said. She put her hands over her mouth.

"I still can't believe I get to see my parents get married." Lyra said.

"Me either." Emma said. "You came just in time."

"This is so exciting," Lyra said.

"I know," Emma said. They both giggled.

* * *

The Mills family enjoyed a home cooked breakfast that morning with Good Morning Storybrooke on in the background. The show went from talking about the weather to Goldie Locksley bursting into song.

 _Good morning, Storybrooke  
Every day had a new outlook.  
Every night is a fantasy  
Every sound's like a symphony_

 _Good morning, Storybrooke  
And someday when they all read my book  
The world's gonna wake up and see  
Storybrooke and me"_

Back in the Mills home, the family watched the show utterly confused.

"Is this some new skit for the show?" Henry asked.

The song continued on the TV. Goldie left the studio and entered the town as she sang.

" _Oh, oh, oh_

 _Look at my hair  
What "do" can compare with mine today?  
Oh, oh, oh  
I've got my curler and radio  
I'm ready to go." _

"Look at the others," Hope said. "They're dancing too."

"In sync," Regina said.

"Look I see Lily and August dancing," Roland pointed at the TV.

The song went on.

" _I know every step._

 _I know every song._

 _I know there's a place where I belong."_

Several Storybrooke residents were singing and dancing along. All in tune and synchronized. The dwarves and fairies joined in too.

Regina quickly turned off the TV.

"What's wrong mom?" Hope asked.

"There's something not right about that song. It's contagious. Infectious." Regina said.

"It is catchy," Henry said.

"It's sinister." Regina warned.

"How?" Hope asked.

"They're singing and dancing against their will. There's a storm brewing and I don't want it to effect you children." Regina said.

"Should we warn Zelena?" Henry asked.

"We'll wait until she wakes up." Regina said.

Back in town, the song continued.

" _I love you, Storybrooke_

 _Every day has a new outlook.  
Every night is a fantasy  
_

 _Every sound's like a symphony._

 _And I promise Storybrooke  
That some day when they all read my book,  
The world's gonna wake up and see (see)  
Gonna wake up and see (gonna wake up and see)  
Storybrooke and me (yes, more or less, we all agree)  
Storybrooke and me (someday the world is gonna see)  
_

 _Storybrooke and meeeeeeeeee!"_

\- title screen -

Lena met Hope on the roof of Granny's preparing for the wedding.

"I knew I'd find you here," Lena said.

Hope was unfolding the chairs and glanced over at Lena. "Setting up for tonight. It's about the only outdoor thing mom would allow me to do. She's worried about me bursting into song."

"I'm not worried. It's a harmless curse. My dad says it's a ploy to get us to lower our guard so the Black Fairy can cast the real curse. Whatever that is." Lena said. She helped with the chairs.

"I can do it myself," Hope said.

"You can't avoid me forever." Lena said.

"I'm not avoiding you." Hope said.

"You're avoiding the subject." Lena said.

"What subject? There's a wedding and curse going on. What else would I be talking about." Hope said.

"We're leaving tomorrow," Lena said. "This Operation is over. We're only staying longer for the wedding. For Lyra and her parents."

"How can we leave? We didn't bring back my dad. I still don't have my heart." Hope said.

"I know. But we have Roland. And we did everything else on our list." Lena said

"What about Zelena becoming the dark one?" Hope asked.

"She's still on that path. She doesn't have her son." Lena said.

Hope sat in one of the chairs. "I've gotten used to being here, in a strange way. I need more time to say goodbye."

Lena sat down with her. Hope scooted away in her seat. "I know things are weird between us. But what I said doesn't have to change things between us."

"How can it not?" Hope said.

"You're still my best friend. You and Lyra. I don't want to lose you." Lena said.

"I need more time." Hope said.

"For what?" Lena said. She got angry. "To figure how you feel about having a gay best friend? To figure out if you accept me?"

"Lena..." Hope said.

Lena got up and turned around. A song grew inside her and came bursting out.

" _Why did I let myself believe_

 _Miracles could happen?  
'Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care." _

Hope stood up. "Lena?"

Lena turned around, facing Hope and sang some more.

" _I thought you were my fairy tale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
That's coming true." _

Hope walked closer to Lena. "And you deserve a great love story. I want that for you." She talked while Lena sang.

" _But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you." _

"By 'everybody' you mean Lyra?" Hope said. She crossed her arms. "Come on."

" _I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled you made me feel  
Like I could sing along." _

"This is not a duet," Hope said. "You're not going to pull me in."

Lena turned away and began walking off the roof. Hope chased after her.

" _But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
And once upon a song." _

"Slow down!" Hope called after her as they went down the stairs.

The next verse took Lyra from the back stairs out of the motel, to the front of the diner.

" _Now I know you're not a fairy tale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true." _

The other residents around looked at Lena as if this sort of thing was typical.

" _I can't believe that I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating while I was falling  
And I didn't mind._

 _'Cause I liked the view  
I thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you." _

Hope stared at her friend outside of the library. She waited a few moments before speaking. "Are you done?"

* * *

Neal and the rest of the Charming family stayed indoors.

"Is this musical syndrome anything to be concerned about?" Neal Jr. asked.

"No, of course not," Mary Margaret said.

"So why can't I go outside?" Neal asked.

"Have you looked outside?" David asked. He opened up the window. "It's a bit chaotic."

Neal peeked out the window and found many residents singing in the streets. Cars were honking at them. Non singers were maneuvering their way through the ensemble.

The Princesses Aurora, Cinderella, Jasmine, and Belle were all singing their songs from their Disney movies.

"It's like a Disney song mash up out there," Mary Margaret said.

"All the princesses are out there, except you," Neal said. "Well, all the princesses in Storybrooke." He leaned on the window sill.

"I'll pass," Mary Margaret said.

"It seems like everyone out there singing can carry a tune." Neal said. "Maybe I'll be immune to the curse."

* * *

Lyra helped her mom with the wedding all morning. She went to Game of Thorns to get the flowers, Jaq's tailers for last minute stitching on the dresses and suits, and Granny's to help make one of the layers of the triple decker cake. No one sang at the flower shop, but Jaq and his workers sang "cinderellie" and Granny sang opera while baking. When she got back home from her errands, Lyra rested in her bed. She quickly fell asleep.

Her dreams took her to an empty circus. She was standing in the middle of the open stage. Across the room, she say Roland. Older Roland. Her Roland.

He began singing:

" _You know I want you_

 _It's not a secret I try to hide  
I know you want me  
So don't keep saying our hands are tied  
You claim it's not in the cards  
Fate is pulling you miles away  
And out of reach from me  
But you're here in my heart  
So who can stop me if I decide  
That you're my destiny?" _

He got closer to Lyra with each line. In the next verse, they dance together.

" _What if we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine  
Nothing could keep us apart  
You'd be the one I was meant to find  
It's up to you, and it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be  
So why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Maybe the world could be ours  
Tonight." _

A metal hula hoop appeared on stage and Lyra grabbed hold of it and began singing:

 _You think it's easy  
You think I don't want to run to you  
But there are mountains  
And there are doors that we can't walk through  
I know you're wondering why  
Because we're able to be  
Just you and me  
Within these walls  
But when we go outside  
You're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all." _

The hoop disappeared and 2 roles fell. Their dancing resembled that of the The Greatest Showman. Lyra continued:

" _No one can rewrite the stars  
How can you say you'll be mine?  
Everything keeps us apart  
And I'm not the one you were meant to find  
It's not up to you  
It's not up to me  
When everyone tells us what we can be  
How can we rewrite the stars?  
Say that the world can be ours  
Tonight." _

Roland and Lyra both began singing.

" _All I want is to fly with you  
All I want is to fall with you  
So just give me all of you!" _

_Lyra: It feels impossible_

 _Ronald: it's not impossible_

 _Both: say that it's possible!_

" _How do we rewrite the stars?_

 _Say you were made to be mine?  
Nothing can keep us apart  
'Cause you are the one I was meant to find  
It's up to you  
And it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be  
And why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Changing the world to be ours." _

Roland held Lyra and said, "Come back to me."

Lyra woke up from her nap, startled. She wiped a tear from her eye.


	20. Chapter 20

Descendants 2 Chapter 20

Episode 11B

The musical episode

Signs went up around town for a talent show at the high school theater. 5pm-7pm. The wedding was at 8pm.

Lyra met Killian in the ballroom of sorcerer's mansion.

"The roof is busy with people setting up the wedding," Killian said. "I didn't want to be distracted."

"Plus it's boiling hot outside," Lyra said. She went over to the CD player Henry donated to the mansion a year prior. She turned the CD player on and selected the 4th song on the track.

Lyra quickly took her place with Killian, and they began ballroom dancing to Christina Perri's "The Lonely."

" _Dancing slowly in an empty room_

 _Can the lonely take the place of you  
I sing myself a quiet lullaby  
Let you go and let the lonely in  
To take my heart again." _

Killian spun Lyra around. "You're a pretty good dancer," he said to his daughter."

"Well you did teach me," Lyra said.

"I did-I do?" He said.

" _Too afraid, to go inside_

 _For the pain of one more loveless night  
For the loneliness will stay with me  
And hold me till I fall asleep." _

"I heard a rumor you were leaving tomorrow," Killian said. "Is that true?"

Their dance stopped for second. "Who told you that?" Lyra asked.

"I heard of from Leroy who heard it from Astrid who heard it from Lena."

"Operation Sparrow is over. We can't save Robin. But we did bring back Roland and we did everything else on our list."

"Like what?"

"Need to know basis dad."

" _Broken pieces of_

 _A barely breathing story  
Where there once was love  
Now there's only me  
And the lonely._

 _Dancing slowly in an empty room  
Can the lonely take the place of you  
I sing myself a quiet lullaby  
Let you go and let the lonely in  
To take my heart again." _

* * *

Hope went to the loft to visit Neal Jr.

"Well this is a surprise," Neal said. "Oh, you must be here to se baby Neal."

"Haha," Hope said, unamused. "I've come to talk to you about something. During all this musical-ness I went to the library and found a curious book." She revealed a small red leather book in her jacket. The book was titled "Resurrection: Spells, Curses, and Trinkets."

"And what does the book say?" Neal asked. He sat on the couch and Hope joined him.

"There's a stone that can bring back someone from the dead. And I think it's here in Storybrooke." Hope said.

"Why do you say that?" Neal asked.

She showed the picture of the stone. It was square shaped and has an inscription across it. 'Kosrootbeky.'

"I still don't understand." Neal said.

"The book says it can only be found in Kosrootbeky. The stone is there."

"Okay? Where is this place?"

Hope rolled her eyes. "It's an anagram. From Storybrooke!"

He looked at the letters. "Oh yeah."

"We have to find it," Hope said.

"Should we ask Lena to ask Gold?" Neal asked.

"Thinks are still awkward between us," Hope said.

"You could ask your mom." Neal said. "She did create the town."

"If she knew about it, Robin would be here." Hope said. She looked at the book again. "The stone is small, but noticeable from afar by its shine in the sunlight and its glow in the moonlight."

"Where should we start?" Neal asked. "Should we call Lena and Lyra?"

"Lyra's busy helping with the wedding and Lena's caught up in this musical-ness." Hope said. "Lena insists on leaving tomorrow so we don't have much time." She closed the book. "We can start with the clock tower."

* * *

Neal and Hope searched the tower the afternoon. They started with the elevator and worked their way down. In the empty basement, they found a tunnel to the beach. No sign of the stone. Then they moved their way up to the clock tower.

"It's not here," Neal said. "Should we ask Gold? I feel he's our best chance."

Hope stared at the window, eyes locked on something. Someone. "Yeah. Maybe. I have to do something right now. I'll meet you there in a few minutes."

Hope left the clock tower and called after Lyra. She followed her to an alley between Granny's and a dress shop.

" _I didn't know what you were going through-"_

Hope made a strange look. "Oh god, I'm singing!" She thought to herself.

" _I thought that you were fine  
Why did you have to hide?"_

Lyra began to sing too.  
 _"I didn't want to let you down  
But the truth is out  
It's tearing me apart, not listening to my heart." _

Lyra: _Even though it changed_  
Hope: _Nothing has to change_

Lyra went up the ladder on the side of the building. There was a stairwell going up it. Hope followed.

Both _: "And you can find me in the space between  
Where two worlds come to meet  
I'll never be out of reach  
'Cause you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between  
You'll never be alone  
No matter where you go  
We can meet in the space between"_

Lyra held on to the railing. Hope leaned faced Lyra.

Lyra: _And Nothing can stay the same_

 _It's growing pains._

She held her stomach.

Hope _: Be proud of all the scars  
They make you who you are. _

_Nothing has to change_

Lyra: _Even though it changed_

Both: _And you can find me in the space between  
Where two worlds come to meet  
I'll never be out of reach  
'Cause you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between  
You'll never be alone  
No matter where you go  
We can meet in the space between._

 _Even if we're worlds apart_

 _You're still in my heart it will always be you and me_

 _Yeaaaaaah!_

 _You can find me in the space between_

 _Where two worlds come to meet_

 _I'll never be out of reach (I'll never be out of reach) no_

 _'Cause you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between_

 _You'll never be alone_

 _No matter where you go_

 _We can meet in the space between."_

Hope and Lyra hugged after the song.

"I am so sorry," Hope said.

"I know," Lyra said.

* * *

The descendants met up at Granny's for a late lunch. Lena showed them the flier for the talent show. Hope and Neal just got back from Gold's shop. He wasn't there. They found him trying to get Belle out of the street. She kept singing "little town. It's a quiet village."

"You want to go?" Lyra asked.

"I want to be in it." Lena said. "All of us."

Neal chuckled. "That would not be a good idea."

"I could be so much fun." Lena said.

"I think this musical curse is getting to you," Hope said.

"It's all I want to do," Lena said.

"Why song are you thinking of doing?" Lyra asked.

"We can do more than one," Lena said. She had this bubbliness about her.

Hope noticed it and smiled. "Like what?"

"Grease, the sound of music, high school musical, camp rock."

"You been watching Netflix late at night?" Neal asked.

"I've always loved the Cheetah Girls," Lyra said.

"There were four girls," Hope said. "We're one short, unless..." she looked at Neal.

"Oh no." Neal said quickly.

"I was thinking more along the lines of Grace or Gretel." Lyra said.

"Is the wedding all set up?" Lena asked.

"Yep," Lyra said. "Talent show ends with a one hour gap until the wedding."

"We should practice," Neal said.

"It's a musical curse," Lena said. "The lyrics and the dancing will come to us. At the same time. We just have to sign up before the board fills up."

"And invite our families," Hope said.

* * *

Several Storybrooke children participated in the talent show, singing Disney songs and dancing. The exception was one girl singing "Once Upon a December." Hansel and Gretel sang "Bop to the Top," from High School Musical.

Lena, Lyra, Hope, and Grace sang "Strut" from the cheetah girls. Each of their families was there in the audience, taking a break just before the wedding.

For the last song of the show, the descendants, Henry, Roland, and Alexandra song "So long, Farewell," from The Sound of Music. All seven of them came out on stage. Their choreography resembles the movies.

Henry, Hope, Lena, and Lyra began the song.

" _There´s a sad sort of clanging from the clock in the hall_

 _And the bells in the steeple too  
And up in the nursery an absurd little bird  
Is popping out to say "cuckoo"_

 _Roland, Alexandra, and Neal Jr did the "cuckoo" s._

" _Regretfully they tell us Cuckoo, cuckoo  
But firmly they compel us Cuckoo, cuckoo  
To say goodbye"_

 _Cuckoo!_

 _Toooo youuuuuuuu."_

All seven of them reformed on stage in a line.

" _So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, good night_

Henry: I hate to go and leave this pretty sight

So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, adieu  
Neal: Adieu, adieu, to yieu and yieu and yieu

So long, farewell, au revoir, auf wiedersehen  
Lena: I´d like to stay and taste my first champagne. Yes?

Mr. Gold and Belle: No!

So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, goodbye  
Hope: I leave and heave a sigh and say goodbye  
Goodbye!  
Roland: I´m glad to go, I cannot tell a lie  
Lyra: I flit, I float, I fleetly flee, I fly  
Alexandra: The sun has gone to bed and so must I

All: _So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, goodbye  
Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye."_

 _The Audience: Goodbyeeeeee."_

* * *

Everyone gathered at the roof of Granny's motel by 8pm. Mr. Gold and Belle even came. The Descendants were all there. Cinderella, August, and Lily were all there too.

Lyra walked down the isle with Henry. The best man and the bridesmaid. Emma's children.

Lyra got to watch first hand as her parents swapped vows, said their "I do"s and officially got married.

Emma: _Tomorrow is uncertain, who knows what it will bring_  
Killian: _But one thing is for sure, love, with you I have everything_

Lyra giggled and Hope nudged her playfully. Henry smiled over at them.  
E&K: _And happily ever after, is the way these stories go_

E: _Used to think that's what I wanted, but now I finally know_  
E: _There's no storm we can't out run_  
K: _We will always find the sun_

Lyra raised her hands up, as if it was a concert. Killian and Emma went over to Lyra. They each reached out a hand to her. With a huge grin on her face and mouth wide open in glee, she took their hands.  
E&K&Lyra: _Leave the past & all its scars, A Happy beginning now is ours_

Snow: _We can celebrate together, a longtime wish come true_

Charming: _What makes it even better, today our story starts anew_  
Regina: _Let villains cast their curses_  
Regina & Zelena: _we can overcome them all_  
Zelena: _If we all stand strong together_  
Henry&Hope: _There's no way we can fall_  
All: _There's no storm we can't out run, we will always find the sun_  
 _Leave the past & all its scars, a happy beginning now is ours_  
 _When we're facing endless night, take my hand & join the fight, past the clouds, we'll find the stars_  
 _A happy beginning now is ours_  
 _Nah Nah Nah_  
 _Nah Nah Nah_  
 _Nah Nah Nah Nah_  
 _There's no storm we can't out run, we will always find the sun_  
 _Leave the past & all its scars_  
 _A happy beginning now is ours_  
 _When we're facing endless night, take my hand & join the fight, past the clouds, we'll find the stars_  
 _A happy beginning now is ours_  
 _A happy beginning now is ours_


	21. Chapter 21

Descendants 2 Chapter 21

Episode 12A

The Finale

Monday morning, Archie was running across town holding a baby Dalmatian. Anita was standing outside the animal shelter.

"I found Dipstick," Archie said. He handed the puppy over to Anita.

"He's the last one. We've got them all back," Anita said.

* * *

The day after the wedding, Emma and Killian left on the Jolly Roger a few hundred feet out to sea, still within the town line.

Hope and Neal woke up early to continue their search for the resurrection stone. They checked the Toll Bridge, to no avail.

Lena summoned Gideon at the well.

"Lena," He said. "I missed you during the musical curse. I heard you sang a lot."

Lena smiled at her brother sweetly, then it faded. "I'm leaving today."

"Good." He said.

"Good?" Lena asked.

"The Black Fairy's Curse. Fiona's Curse is coming. You don't want to be here when that happens. Get your friends and leave here as soon as-" Gideon's mouth suddenly closed, as if it was forced shut.

"Gideon?" Lena asked.

"That's enough out of you boy," Fiona said. "I'm afraid you're too late." Fiona used her magic on the well and a big cloud of black smoke came out of it. "My Curse is already here."

Lena took of sprinting back into town.

Grumpy was also shouting, "The curse! It's heeeerre!"

Lena quickly found Lyra, Neal, and Hope at the town square. They all held hands.

"We have to go now!" Lena said.

"It's too late," Hope said. "I love you all."

"What's going to happen to us?" Lyra asked.

"I'm not sure," Lena said. They held each other close as the Black storm cloud consumed them.

\- Title Screen -

Lena woke up on the Gold Manor. She went downstairs to find Gideon at the breakfast table. Mr. Gold was making omelets.

"Good morning Lena," Mr. Gold said. "How did you sleep?"

"Uh... Did I miss something?" Lena asked.

"What do you mean?" Gideon asked.

"Did we defeat Fiona while I was out?" Lena asked.

"The mayor?" Gideon asked. "At what? A game of cards?"

Lena's eyes narrowed. "The _Mayor_?"

"Unless you know another Fiona in Storybrooke," Gideon said.

Lena gave a nervous laugh. She pulled out her phone from her pocket and checked her contacts. No Hope. The think she noticed. She saw Lyra's name and texted her.

"No phones before breakfast," Mr. Gold said.

"Better hurry too," Gideon said. "It's almost time for work."

"Work?" Lena took a moment. "At the pawnshop?"

"No," Gideon chuckled. "The Library."

Lena smiled on instinct. She turned around and reminded herself of the situation.

* * *

Lyra woke up in an abandoned home. Lyra looked around confused. "Where the hell am I?"

"Home sweet home," someone said.

Lyra peeked into the next room. "Gretel?"

"I know there's no lighting but you should know my voice. It's Ava," she said.

In the kitchen, there was a teenage boy eating a donut.

"Han-Nickolas." Lyra said. "What's going on here?"

"I'm eating breakfast," Nickolas/Hansel said.

"Why do-" Lyra remembered the curse. "This is part of it. Hansel and Gretel ever found their dad. They're still on their own. But where do I fit in? How am I still here?" She wondered.

Her phone buzzed. "Lena!" She shouted.

Ava and Nickolas looked at her strangely.

"That book worm?" Ava asked.

"I gotta go." Lyra said. She ran out of the abandoned house.

* * *

Lyra met Lena at the library. She was confused when she walked in. "Where's the rest of the library?" She asked.

The library had 2 sets of shelves perpendicular to each other. Then there was the desk with an old computer on it.

"The rest is closed off. Walked off actually," Lena said. "Guess Fiona doesn't want us to find the books on legends and myths. These are all world history and biographies of this world."

"So you remember?" Lyra asked.

"Yes," Lena moved from behind the desk and hugged Lyra. "Oh it's so good to have someone un-cursed."

"Tell me about it." Lyra said. "You seem to be doing well. I'm technically homeless. With Hansel and Gretel."

"It's not so good. The library is only open 4 hours a day and no one comes here, except for school research." Lena said.

Fiona entered the Library at the moment. Lena let out a small gasp. "Well, I see you two have been reunited."

"Why are we here?" Lyra asked. "I thought the curse took everyone away except Emma, Henry, and the Gold boys."

"After my curse prevails, you two will still exist." Fiona said. She put her hand on Lena's chin. "And I couldn't let my granddaughter disappear."

Lena moved her head away. "And where's my mom?"

Fiona shrugged, "She's not needed for my curse."

"Where's my mom?" Lyra asked next.

"She's not your mother dear," Fiona said. "Not in this reality."

"Why do Hansel and Gretel have to do with your curse?" Lyra asked.

"I need to populate this town with some of the original residents, who are not a threat." Fiona said. "Now dear, since you're awake, I can't have you ruining my curse. Don't go running to Emma with your tellings. It won't work. And you will regret it."

* * *

Lena checked the Storybrooke website to find Emma's whereabouts.

"She's..." Lena said, confused.

"Where's my mom Lena?" Lyra asked.

"The Storybrooke Asylum," Lena said.

"Since when does Storybrooke have an Asylum?" Lyra asked.

"Since the curse. It's located on the second floor forge hospital." Lena said.

"Thank you," Lyra said. She took off across the street.

* * *

Lyra got a visitor's pass for the hospital to see Emma Swan. Lyra spotted her from across the 'common room.' "Emma?" She called.

Emma looked over at her, puzzled. Emma was at a small circular table with a deck of cards. She looked behind her.

Lyra walked up to her mom. "Yes you." Lyra said. She sat across from Emma. "What are we playing?"

Emma leaned away. "Do I know you?"

"Look at me," Lyra said.

"I am." Emma said.

Lyra leaned in. "Really look at me."

"I am." Emma said. She shuffled the cards. "The only visitor I get is Henry. Who are you?"

"I'm your daughter," Lyra said. "Lyra."

"I don't have a daughter. I have a son. He's about your age." Emma said. Emma sorted the cards.

"I know," Lyra rolled her eyes. "He's-" She sat back. "Speed! I love this game."

"You know how to play?" Emma asked.

"Of course. It's one of few games you can play alone." Lyra said.

"Go," Emma began the game.

"How did you end up in here?" Lyra asked. She placed a card down.

"After Henry at a poisoned turnover, I believed his story." Emma said.

"His story?" Lyra asked.

"About the Fairytale characters." Emma said. "How they're all real and in Storybrooke. But they're just ordinary people." Emma said. She gave Lyra another look. "Tell me, if I am your mother, why would I name you Lyra? If I ever had a daughter, I'd name her Leia."

"Of course you would," Lyra said. "If you had a choice. Your second daughter is Leia."

"Second daughter?" Emma chuckled. "How many children do I have? And who's the supposed father?"

"3 children. Leia and I have the same dad. His name is Killian."

"And where is this Killian?"

"Disappeared." Lyra said.

"Of course he did," Emma said. Her tone sounded like she wasn't believing any of this.

"Not by choice," Lyra said. "Speed!" She won the game.

"Aww," Emma said.

"Wanna play again?" Lyra asked.

"I think it's time for you to go," Emma said.

"What?" Lyra asked.

"I don't know who you are, but I'm sure you have better things to do. You story is an interesting one, but it is a story." Emma said.

"Mom..." Lyra said.

"Stop," Emma said. "I'm not your mom. I don't know a Killian. Goodbye." Emma got up and walked away.

* * *

Gideon gave Lena a piggy-back ride from the library to the pawnshop. Lena was giggling all the way over.

"You gotta lay off the pasta," Gideon teases.

"You need to pick up the weights," Lena said back.

"Touché," Gideon said. He gave a small chuckle and she smiled. He put her down.

The siblings walked side by side. "Gideon," Lena said. He looked over at her. "Do you like working at Dad's shop?"

"What kind of question is that?" He asked. "I love the shop, and I'm good at it."

"And... do you have a girlfriend?" She asked.

He chucked, "Lena don't start. I know I'm 28 and living at home, but our house is big enough for all three of us."

They reached the shop and went inside. Lena thought of all she'd learned. All the fake memories they have of growing up together.

* * *

Henry sat alone in the diner with a full plate of food in front of him. He put his elbow on the table and closed fist to his cheek. When he looked up his spirits raised. He saw Lyra walked by.

Henry ran out the diner and called, "Lyra!"

She turned around and walked over to him. "Henry? Wait-how do you think you know me?" Lyra asked. 'Is this a trick?' She wondered.

"You're my sister from the future," Henry said.

"Oh thank God," Lyra said. She sighed with relief. "Someone knows the truth."

"How are you here?" Henry asked.

"According to the Black Fairy, if we fail, I'll still exist. At this point in time I am I that parallel world." Lyra said.

"I've never been so happy to see you," Henry said.

"Hey," Lyra lightly hit him. "This is serious. Emma thinks all the magic is fake! She doesn't believe."

"I know. But I'm going to get proof," Henry said.

"How?" Lyra asked.

"I...haven't figured that out yet." He said.

"Looks like you're need some help," Lyra said. She gave him a sly smile.

"Operation Final Battle?" Henry said. He stuck his fist out.

"Operation family," Lyra said. She put her first out too, touching his first.

* * *

News of Emma's probationary release from the hospital spread quickly. Henry asked to meet her on the roof top of Granny's motel. Lyra came with him.

"Hey mom," Henry greeted Emma as she cane through the rooftop door. "Congratulations in getting released."

"Thanks. It's a probationary period, so I can't upset your mom." Emma said.

"But you are my mom. And my other mom- Fiona is not her," Henry said.

Emma let out a quiet sigh.

"And I brought someone up here with us," Henry gestures over to Lyra hiding behind the door of the rooftop.

"You?" Emma said. "How do you know her?"

"She's my sister," Henry said.

Emma gave him a weird look. "Oh, so Neal moved on fast."

"No, you're my mom," Lyra said. "And Killian is my dad."

"Your husband," Henry added. "You were married here. yesterday."

Emma shook her head. "I thought you moved passed all of this."

"I was the best man," Henry said.

"And I a bridesmaid," Lyra said. "Purple dress."

"My favorite color," Emma said quietly. "That doesn't prove anything."

"You have a family," Henry said. "A huge one."

"Spanning 4 generations and hundreds of years." Lyra added.

"How would that even be possible?" Emma asked.

"Magic!" Lyra and Henry said simultaneously.

Emma put her hands on her hips. "This is all you isn't it?" She looked at Lyra. "Henry moved on from all this nonsense when he was poisoned with an apple turnover. Then all of the sudden, he believes it again. And you show up here. Who are you really?"

"I'm your daughter. I'm from the Future." Lyra said.

"Oh really?" Emma said. "Just when I thought this couldn't t get more ridiculous."

"It's all true mom," Henry said.

"If it is, then where's the magic?" Emma asked. "Where's my parents? My so called husband?"

"Gone," Henry said.

"Fiona took away all the magic. My magic. Your magic." Lyra said.

"You need to believe. It's the only way to save them." Henry said.

"We're done with this conversation." Emma said. She left the rooftop, leaving her 2 eldest children feeling defeated.

* * *

Lena had lunch with Gideon and Mr. Gold in the back room of the shop. Lena noticed that all the items in the show lost their magic. She swirled around a snow globe that was supposed to magically change from an empty snow globe to the place you miss most. Nothing happened when she swirled it. The wands didn't do anything when she flicked them or said a spell.

Gideon saw her and quietly picked up a wand and pointed it at her from behind. "You're a wizard, Lena," he referenced.

Lena gave him a slightly annoyed smile.

"What are you doing Lena?" He asked.

"Nothing." Lena said. She looked at the gems in the glass counter and remembered the resurrection stone. "I need to do something."

* * *

Lyra went to the abandoned house with Ava and Nickolas.

"Yay you're back," Nickolas said. "What did you bring?"

"Bring?" Lyra asked.

"When you left in a hurry, we thought you were getting us food," Ava said. She looked at Lyra's bare hands. "I guess it's Oreos for lunch."

"Where did you go?" Nickolas asked.

"I was..." Lyra stopped, "I don't have time for this."

"Excuse me?" Ava said. She followed Lyra as she walked upstairs.

Lyra found 'her' sleeping back and checked inside it. There was a purse inside.

"You don't talk to me like that," Ava said. "I found this place. I've been here longer. And I invited you to stay here."

Lyra turned her out. She dumped the purse out. There was a few dollars, chaptstick, library card (with her old last name on it - Lyra Belaqua), breath mints, and a necklace. Lyra smiled when she saw it. It was the gypsy necklace Tink showed Lyra.

Lyra picked up the necklace and held it over her hand, waiting to see which was it moved.

"We have an arrangement," Ava went on. "We take turns going out there to find food and money and other necessary supplies. On Wednesday's we work together to get supplies. We check the papers for job listings. I don't appreciate being talked to like that."

Lyra didn't hear anything Ava was saying. She stared the necklace in disbelief. It wasn't moving. "If Roland doesn't exist..." Lyra held her stomach. "I need to get Emma to believe." Lyra stood up and left the abandoned house again.

"Did you hear a word I said?" Ava asked. "Ugh!"

* * *

Lena ventured out to the Storybrooke graveyard in the afternoon. She found her brother Neal/Bealfire's Tomb. She knelt down and left a rose for him.

Lena looked at the other graves. She saw Robin Hood's tomb and her face tightened. "We will bring you back." She looked up at Henry Sr. large tomb, which led to Regina's vault. "And I think I've found a way how." A shining light came from the symbol over Henry's Sr. Tomb/shrine.

* * *

When Lyra went back into town, she saw an ambulance outside Dr. Hopper's office.

"Archie?" Lyra wondered. She got closer and saw someone young with dark hair. "Henry!?"

He had a neck brace around him and was on a gurney being pulled onto the ambulance.

Lyra maneuvered through the crowd. "Henry what happened?"

"He fell down the stairs," a resident said.

Lyra watched him being put in the back of the ambulance. "No..."

"So sad," Fiona said from behind Lyra. "He went to Dr. Hopper's office to steal files and tripped down the stairs."

Lyra's face tightened. "You pushed him."

"That's what the servalence footage will show," Fiona said.

"He could have died." Lyra said.

"Darling, I took away most of the people in this town. You think I care about one more? I'm here to destroy the savior after all." Fiona said.

—

Lyra ran back to Emma, finding her at the docs.

"You feel it don't you?" Lyra asked. "There's something about the docs. You feel a connection to it. To him."

Emma shook her head, "I came out here for fresh air. In case you haven't heard, Henry was in an accident."

"It was no accident," Lyra said.

"Listen," Emma said, "You need to stop with this. You're feeding into Henry's delusions. Now that I'm released-"

Lyra began to sing, trying to trigger something in Emma. She sang a song that Emma loved. A song that always reminded Emma of her family. A song Lyra and Emma connected over:

 _"I have died every day, waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more."_

Emma tilted her head at Lyra, but listened. "I love that song..."

 _"Time stands still._

 _I will be brave_  
 _I will not let anything, take away_  
 _What's standing in front of me_  
 _Every breath, every hour has come to this."_

Lyra walked up to Emma, taking her hand. Emma let her.

 _"All along I believed, I would find you_  
 _Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more."_

Emma stared at Lyra. She touched her face. "You have my chin. And my curls."

"Oh there you are," Fiona said. She was walking over to them.

Emma stepped away from Lyra.

"Emma," Fiona said, "we need to talk about Henry's accident. Lyra, what are doing here with Emma?" Fiona had a big purse on her shoulders.

The two were quiet, so Fiona went on. "Emma, this girl has been stalking you all day. She deluded Henry into believing these Fairytales. She talked him into stealing from Dr. Hopper-"

"That's a lie!" Lyra said.

"-office. This girl is manipulative and a con artist-" Fiona said. She took the storybook out of her purse.

"I am telling the truth. I am Lyra Swan-Jones! Henry is my sister." Lyra said.

"- She let your son get hurt and she's still going on with this nonsense. She's a danger to herself and others." Fiona said. "She should be admitted to the hospital."

"No. Mom-Emma please." Lyra said. "You felt it too. I know you did. You know we have a connection. I can't fake looking like you."

"Please just leave Lyra!" Emma said. Emma grabbed the storybook and threw it into the water.

"No!" Lyra shouted. She went to grab it but Fiona grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

"You heard her," Fiona said. "Don't let me catch you with her again."


	22. Chapter 22

Descendants 2 Chapter 22

Episode 12B

Finale

Fiona, the Black Fairy, made her way from the docs to the pawnshop. She was surprised and confused to find it empty.

Across town, Mr. Gold had just walked into his Manor. He looked heartbroken.

"Dad?" Lena called. She came downstairs to him. "Where were you?"

"Papa?" Gideon asked.

Mr. Gold was surrounded by his children. "I'm fine." He sat on the couch. "Gideon, can you get me some water?"

"Sure thing," Gideon left the room.

"I'm awake now," Mr. Gold quickly said to Lena. "The Black Fairy did this."

"What woke you up?" Lena asked.

"Belle."

"She's here?" Lena's face filled with hope.

"Yes, but she's...she's different. The Black Fairy is not going to get away with this."

"We don't have to be so formal. Dad, I know she's my grandma."

Suddenly the double door entrance to the house flung open and Fiona entered their home. She came into the living room.

"My son, you're awake," Fiona said.

Lena made a smirk at Fiona.

"Now you see things as I do. You won't interfere. We can be the family you've always wanted." Fiona said.

"I have a family," Mr. Gold said. "My children and Belle. You're nothing more than the woman who chose power over me. And I won't let you get away with this."

Fiona pursed her lips together and sighed. "I'm afraid you won't have a choice." She waved her hand and Mr. Gold fell unconscious.

"Dad!" Lena shouted. She checked on him.

"He'll be fine," Fiona said. "The same won't be said for you." She reached her hand toward Lena's back.

"Like Hell you will!" Gideon shouted. He ran into the room, blocking Fiona's view from Lena. "You've already caused enough pain. You're so close to your 'happy ending.' But if you hurt Lena, you won't live that long."

Fiona laughed. "You forget dear, you have your heart back inside you. I can crush it sooner than you could do me any harm."

"How did you wake up?" Lena asked.

"I saw her use magic to knock papa out. It all came rushing back." Gideon said.

"As sweet as this is, I don't have time for this." Fiona said. "A new era is approaching. The age of Gold. Me, your father, and you Thumbelina. You're special. You're a fairy, like me," she touched Lena's hair, "you have magical hair, and you have a darkness in you. I can help you that. I can help you control it."

"I don't want anything from you," Lena said. "You took away my friends, my mom, and most of my family. You kidnapped my brother and tortured him! You're insane!"

"Is that your final answer?" Fiona asked.

"Go to hell," Lena said.

Fiona smirked and reached for Lena heart. Gideon jumped in front of Lena. Fiona took his heart out. "It's a shame really. Your death with be for nothing."

Gideon turned around and Lena, teary eyed, hugged him tightly. She felt his grip loosen and the weight of him falling to the ground. She looked at his unmoving face. Through tears and gasps, she whispered, "you are my hero." Lena kissed his head and closed his eyes.

The Black Fairy left the Manor,. The ashes from his heart fell to the floor.

* * *

Lyra returned to the abandoned home with Ava and Nickolas. She brought them a box of unopened donuts she found in a dumpster.

"Awesome," Nickolas said.

"That's all you could get?" Ava asked. There a disapproving tone in her voice.

"You're welcome," Lyra said. She gestured with her hands.

"What is with you today?" Ava asked.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Lyra, Ava, and Nickolas looked at the front door bum fizzled.

"Who would-" Ava started.

They knocked again.

"Did someone follow you?" Ava asked Lyra.

"We should hide," Nickolas said.

Lyra looked out the peep hole on the door. She smiled a little and looked back at Ava and Nickolas. "It's Emma."

"The sheriff!?" Ava said.

"Don't answer it," Nickolas said. "She'll take us away. Put us in a foster home outside of town."

Lyra has her hand in the door knob. "Time is running out. I have to." She opened the door.

"Lyra," Emma said.

"How did you find me?" Lyra asked.

"I remember in Henry's book my 'parents' had a saying that they would always find each other. Plus I saw you in the dumpster and followed you here." Emma said.

Lyra's face turned red with embarrassment.

"You remind me a lot of myself when I was your age. I too was homeless for a while, living in my car, stealing food. I want to help. And I see you're not alone here." Emma said. She peeked into the house and spotted Ava and Nickolas.

"Help how?" Ava asked.

"Please don't turn us in," Nickolas said.

"Well I am sheriff but," Emma paused, "I can help you get back on your feet. There's a job opening at the diner and the ice cream shop. I'm sure you kids will do fine over there."

"That would be amazing," Ava said.

"I uh also wanted to talk to you Lyra." Emma said. "It's so strange. We keep running into each other today. And Henry keep telling me stories of this sister. It makes me want to believe all of this. When I got released, Fiona set up housing arrangements. I'm staying at this loft which has room for more than one person. I'd like you to come stay with me."

"Oh my gosh, are you serious?" Lyra asked.

"Yeah. Would you like-" Emma said.

"Yes!" Lyra hugged Emma. Her excitement soon faded as she realized Emma was not awake and time was running out.

* * *

Emma got a text from Henry on their way to the loft. "I'm sorry, I have to go. Henry's in trouble."

"It's okay," Lyra said. "I know the way to the loft."

As Emma left, Lena came running up to her.

"Lena? What's going on?" Lyra asked.

"She killed him," Lena cried. "Fiona killed my brother."

"I'm sorry Lena," Lyra said.

"She's heading for the sorcerer's mansion." Lena said. "To finish this. If she isn't stop, we are all screwed."

"That's where Emma's heading," Lyra said.

"Then there's no time to waste," Lena said. She lunged forward but Lyra pulled her back.

"This is how it was supposed to be." Lyra said. "I remember the story. Emma will win. And the curse will be lifted."

"Originally we weren't here. What if that changes things?" Lena asked.

"Then we will check in her... Gideon's death isn't the only thing you had to tell me." Lyra said. "Was it?"

"I found the resurrection stone," Lena said.

"For Robin...or your brother?" Lyra asked.

Lena hid her face. "I found that book in my room. It just appeared. It's a complicated spell. Can only be done once. In order for the stone to work, it needs a lot of power."

"Dagger power," Lyra said.

Lena nodded, "Yeah."

"I think it's time we called upon it again." Lyra said with a smirk.

Lyra and Lena stood back to back and called their Dark One Dagger. Their adjacent arm extended out, hand open, the two girls began chanting the spell simultaneously. "Omnipotens gladium meum et vocavi te mihi . O potens gladium , et vocavi te et in semine tuo." Which translated to "Oh almighty dagger, I summon thee to me. Oh all powerful dagger, I summon thee to your descendant."

From across the town, the dagger had come out of the ocean and flew over ground. It spun as it moved about 15 feet above the street.

Archie looked outside his window, truly confused at the sight of these girls chanting and somehow making a knife fly through the air.  
Lyra and Lena continued to chant as the dagger came closer to them and finally close enough for Lena to grab. She lowered her hand and allowed Lyra to jump up to grab it this time. Lena placed her hand over Lyra's with the dagger.

"So much for a land without magic," Lyra said.

* * *

With the power of the dagger in their hands, Lena and Lyra had the power to teleport to the sorcerer's mansion from the town square. They got balcony seats to the view of the final battle. Emma versus the Black Fairy. Henry was there too, standing off to the side. Lyra poofed him up to them.

"Woah," Henry said. "I didn't know you could do that to other people."

"It's a craft," Lyra shrugged.

"We're really just going to stand here and watch them?" Lena asked.

"We have to," Henry said. "It's one on one combat."

"It's the final battle," Lyra said.

"Is it really?" Henry asked. "I mean the final, final battle."

"We're not off to the Enchanted Forest just yet," Lena said.

The watched the Emma and Fiona sword fight for a while, and then Emma dropped her sword. Fiona raised her sword.

"No," Lyra said and Henry gasped.

Suddenly someone entered the room. Fiona backed away.

"Dad," Lena said.

Mr. Gold walked up to Fiona. "You can't stop me," Lena heard him say.

"You're defenseless," Fiona said.

"No he's not!" Lena shouted from the balcony. She tossed the dagger down to him.

Mr. Gold swiftly grabbed it and stabbed the black fairy in the heart. She turned to ask.

"You did it," Lena said.

An aura of light flashed through the town.

"Wait, he was the savior?" Henry asked.

Lena giggled. Lyra ran down the stairs and hugged her mom. Lena followed and got the dagger back.

* * *

They all went into town and reunited with all their family that just reappeared in town. Everyone was back. Everything was on the right track. Everything was as it should be. Except one last thing.

The descendants reunited outside Granny's. They all hugged one another.

"Hope," Lena said, "I found the resurrection stone."

"Where was it?" Hope asked.

"The cemetery." Lyra said.

"Oh," Neal Jr. said. "Life/death. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Anyway we only have a little time to do this," Lena said. "I'm worried what might happen if we stay any longer."

* * *

The Descendants went to a clearing in the woods. They placed all their ingredients in a circle. The stone, the dagger, and pixie dust (provided by Lena's newfound fairy magic). Hope read from the book, instructing the others on what to do.

"What happens next?" Lena asked.

"Before we start," Lyra said, "It is high past time I return this," a heart appeared in her hand. She walked over to Hope and put her heart back in.

Hope gasped at the impact. Her face was full of worry. "Oh my God."

"What?" Lyra asked.

Hope looked incredibly guilty. "I left out something essential to the spell."

Lena folded her arms. "What's that?"

"I was so focused on saving dad that I didn't care without my heart." Hope said.

Concerned, Lyra looked at Lena and Neal Jr.

"What's the missing piece?" Lena asked sternly.

Hope pushed her lips together and said "In order for life to be given, one needs to be taken."

Lyra's face fell, "A life for a life."

"How could you keep that from us!?" Neal asked.

"I'm sorry. But if I had told you, we might never have had a chance to get by dad back," Hope said. "Lena, you moved heaven and earth for me. Now I'm asking you to do the same for my dad."

Lena was quiet, face full of conflict.

"Who were you planning on sacrificing?" Lyra asked. "Me?"

"No!" Hope said. "Zelena. But that was before I found out she didn't really take my heart."

"Is there nothing else we can do?" Lena asked. "We don't have any villains in town."

"This is one part of Operation Sparrow we can't fulfill," Lyra said.

* * *

Meanwhile at Granny's, there was a big party. Everyone was there, except the descendants and the Golds. They party attendees all cheered with their drinks and sodas. The dwarves, Mary Margret, David, Emma, Kilian, Regina, Roland, Henry, Grace, Jefferson, Granny, Gepetto, August, Lily, Maleficent, Dr. Whale, Tinkerbell, Astrid, the blue fairy, Hansel and Gretel (and their father), Archie, and Anita all came to celebrate their victory.

About an hour into the party, Regina asked, "Where's Hope?"

Killian circled the room. "And Lyra?"

"Neal," Mary Margret said.

"Where are the Descendants?" Emma asked.

* * *

Back in the woods, Lyra was ready to pack up the ingredients until Neal Jr stopped her.

"Wait," he said.

"What?" Lyra asked.

"You all clearly want though a lot of trouble to do this. We can't waste this opportunity." Neal said.

"What are you saying?" Hope asked.

Neal stepped in the center of the circle.

"No!" Lyra said. "You can't!"

"You can't ask us to do this to you," Lena said.

"Not to me," Neal said. "For Robin. For Hope's happiness."

Lyra shook her head. "This is absurd. Come out of the circle."

"We both know Robin's life means more than mine." Neal said. "He's a real hero. He deserves a long, long life with his family."

"That's not true!" Lyra said. "We're family. You're my friend."

"What about Alexandra?" Lena asked.

"I was never meant for greatness." Neal said. "I could never life up to the greats like my parents or my name sake. I've had the best time here in Storybrooke. With Henry. With all of you. I couldn't ask for more." Neal said. "It's okay. I am ready."

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" Hope said. "Once we start the ritual, there is no going back."

"You can't be considering this," Lyra said to Hope.

"You heard him," Hope said. She walked up to Neal and thanked him. Lena went up to him next, giving him a hug and calling him a hero.

Lyra, face full of tears hugged him tightly. "You don't have to do this."

"It's the right thing to do," Neal said.

"I disagree with you. I'd rather have you than Robin," Lyra said. She left the circle and the three girls began the spell.

Neal's body flowed red as he fell to the ground. He got one last look at Lyra before his eyes closed. Up from the ground, a man rose, glowing blue for a minute. The spell was complete.

"Dad!" Hope said. She hugged him tightly.

"Hope?" He said. "Oh my gosh. Look at you. You look so much like your mother. Where is she?"

"It's alright. She's at Granny's. C'mon," Hops held his hand and left with him.

Lyra and Lena stayed with Neal's body for a minute.

"I should see my parents," Lena said. "They did just loose a son."

"We should have left before the wedding," Lyra said.

"We have to hide him. Mary Margaret and David can't know. Not in this time." Lena said.

"I know..." Lyra said. "I can hide a body, remember?"

"So can I, remember?" Lena said.

* * *

On her way to the diner, Lyra checked her pocket. The magic necklace was there. She held it over her hand. This time is swung. Lyra smiled and said quietly, "a girl."

Hope arrived at the diner with Robin and everyone stared.

"Robin?" Emma asked.

"Papa!" Roland said, running up to him.

Robin picked him up. "Oh, how's my boy?"

"Full," Roland said. A few people laughed.

Regina slowly walked up to him. "Is it really you?"

Robin put Roland down and kissed Regina.

She smiled, "You're back."

The crowd cheered again.

"But how?" Emma asked.

Hope sipped her soda and tried not to look suspicious.

Lyra soon entered the diner. She was welcomed with a hug from Henry.

During the party, there was a limbo game, lasagna eating contest (to see who could eat one slice of lasagna the fastest), karaoke, and later in the night, as guests began to leave, there was slow dancing. Emma, Killian, Lyra, Mary Margret, David, Granny, Gepetto, Regina, Robin, Leroy and Astrid stayed for that. Hope watched Roland and the babies at a booth.

Zelena was sitting by herself in the corner of the diner.

Seeing Roland asleep at her booth, Hope got up and sat across from Zelena.

Zelena turned away. "It's a party and I was invited."

"I'm not here to give you a hard time," Hope said. "I want to apologize."

Zelena looked at Hope, surprised and unsure. "Really?"

"I treated you unfairly. I said really mean things to you. I yelled at you. I made a scene. The reason I did all that was because I thought you did something awful. I thought I had a good reason-justification for what I was doing. Turns out I didn't. I've been doing a lot of that lately." Hope said. Zelena listened attentively as Hope spoke. "You see, I thought you did something horrible to me. Turns out you were framed for it. And you don't have magic, so the thing I thought you did is impossible. And I shouldn't have been so mean to you, when this incident wouldn't happen for another 15 years. I am sorry Zelena."

Zelena gave a small smile. "Thank you for that. I forgive you."

Hope let out a small laugh. "I'm so glad to hear that." She got up and hugged her aunt Zelena.

* * *

Lena walked to the Gold Manor, hoping the walk there would give her some time alone to grief. She entered the house and Belle ran up and held Lena close.

"I'm so glad you haven't left yet," Belle said.

Lena could tell she had been crying. "I'm so sorry about Gideon."

Mr. Gold came up to them and hugged his family. In that moment Lena realized the descendants would be spending one more night in Storybrooke.


	23. Epilogue

Descendants 2 Chapter 23

Episode 12C

Finale

Tuesday morning the Descendants met outside Granny's after breakfast. They said their goodbyes to their parents and hugged them Farewell.

"Thank for bring back Robin and Roland," Regina said to Hope.

"I know now why you wanted to spend time with Gideon," Belle said to Lena. "I'm glad you got to know him, even a little."

"I love you so much," Killian said Lyra, as he hugged her.

"Uh, you can let go now," Lyra said after several moments.

He kept holding her.

"Killian," Emma said, "We have to let her go."

He still held her.

"If we don't let her go now, we won't have her later in her time," Emma said.

Kilian released his hold on her. "Sorry Sweetie," he said to Lyra.

"It's alright dad. I love you." Lyra said.

"Where's Neal?" Mary Margret asked.

"Yeah, I would have liked to say goodbye to him," Henry said.

"He came down with a very contagious flu," Hope said quickly.

"He would be here if he could," Lena said. "You don't want to remember him like that."

"Throwing up and feverish," Hope added.

"We have remedies at the hospital-" David tried.

"Thanks, but it's time to go!" Hope said.

The three descendants held hands and poofed away. They each looked at their families as the smoke rose up.

The descendants landed at the well. Lyra took out Will Perry's subtle knife and cut a window in the air.

"Zelena isn't the dark one," Hope said. "But that's okay. She doesn't have to be."

"The only change is that my dad is the dark one," Lena said.

"They found a way to expel the darkness once. They can do it again," Hope said.

Lyra gave a smile. "That's the Hope I remember."

"Operation Sparrow is complete," Lena said. "Let's go home."

Hand in hand, they went through the portal. Lena, Hope, and Lyra.

The three descendants landed back in their time, in the village. Smack dab in the center of the village square for all to see. The whole village gathered.  
The descendants scoped the crowd. Leia was there. And Robin. And Roland. Zelena was there too, standing by her sister and holding her baby boy.

Lyra ran up and hugged her sister, picking her up and spinning her.

"Woah," Leia said. "I've never seen you so excited to see me."

"I missed you sis," Lyra said.

Lena hugged her family.

"We should have talked about Gideon more," Belle said.

"If you had, I wouldn't have wanted to get to know him so much," Lena said. She willed away a tear.

Hope walked up to her family. She hugged her parents and went over to Roland.

"Roland, I need to tell you something," Hope said. "Lyra was always loyal to you. She loves you and she's never cheated on you."

Roland's face filled with confusion and guilt. "Why would you lie?" Roland said.

"I thought it was the truth. Turns out I was wrong." Hope said.

"Hope! What do you mean? You said-"

"I know," Hope said, regretably.

"The whole village thinks-" Roland began.

"I know." Hope said. "And I'm going to do everything I can to fix it."

Will Perry overheard their conversation. "What do you have in mind?"

Hope turned to Will. "Will." She said with smile. "I want to make a public announcement."

The three descendants looked over at Snow and Charming alone. They shared a concerned look. "Where's our son?" Snow finally asked.

The three descendants walked over to Snow and Charming, United.

"I'm so sorry," Lyra said.

"He died so that we could fulfill Operation Sparrow," Hope said.

"He died a hero," Lyra said. "He sacrificed himself to ensure the happiness of many others."

* * *

Hope made her announcement to the whole village, giving a public apology to Lyra and telling everyone about her and Will.

"Don't shame Lyra for something she did with someone she loved. Someone she's destined to with. Especially when I've done the same with someone very special to me. And I'm sure some of you have. In Storybrooke, societal rules were very different. This sort of thing was accepted." Hope said. The crowd whispered amongst each other. Will nodded at her. "Lyra's my friend, and I did a terrible thing to her. I sent her on a dark and lonely path. If you want to gossip about anything, gossip about that."

* * *

Lyra met up with Roland in the HoodMills backyard. "Hey Roland." Lyra said. She put her hands behind her.

"Hi," He said. He gave her a smile. "Quite a speech my sister made."

"Yeah," Lyra said. "Roland, we really need to talk."

He looked at her. "Yeah, we do." He took a breath. "I'm sorry I broke up with you without telling you the whole reason. I should have trusted you. I should have known better. You would never betray me." He held her hand. "It was the biggest mistake of my life. I still love you Lyra and I hope you can forgive me."

Lyra squeezed his hand. "Oh course I do. But that's not what we need to talk about."

Roland was puzzled. He loosened his grip on her hands.

"Roland," Lyra took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened for a moment. "You're-we're..." He started to smile. "I love you." He said again.

Lyra bent down to see his face more clearly. "Are you happy?"

"I'm very happy," he said. He hugged her and lifted her up. Lyra giggled and kissed him.

Hope saw them together from her window. She smiled at them. Will was in her room and he saw them too. The two hugged closely.

Later that day, Lena was walking down the path of the village. Each house had a happily married couple, children playing, and love in full bloom. Zelena was visiting her baby son. She saw Roland and Lyra kissing. She saw Hope and Will holding hands. Everyone was living their happy endings. Everyone had someone.

Lyra and Hope saw Lena and rushed up to her. They each held one of Lena's hands and they went to their usual spot.


End file.
